Striking The Heart
by Gosha
Summary: -COMPLETE- Goku is left devastated when his wife is killed in a mysterious explosion and he is left to take care of his newborn daughter alone. What he doesn't know is something is about to happen, that has never happened before...
1. The Prologue

Hey guys it's me! Yay! I'm back with a brand new track! Sorry…it just rhymed…Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!

Anyway…a small introduction here for you to read. It's kind of about what is going on in the lives of the Son family, but it's a taster of the story I wish to create. I guess what I'm trying to say is read the beginning and see what ya'll think!

If you are wondering why this is an M base fiction, it is simply because there is violence, tragedy, and a lemon in a later chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Striking the Heart**

_The Prologue_

It was early Monday morning and Goku's alarm buzzed off at six as usual. Turning it off, he turned over to his slumbering wife who was still fast asleep. He smiled. She was beautiful during her last hour of sleep. She was at peace and she looked so calm. He kissed her shoulder gently before climbing out of bed to get ready for work.

The Earth had been in peace and tranquillity for two years. Buu was over and life was safe and without fear for the inhabitants of Earth. The Son family had finally settled back down together in this time of peace. Gohan was a great scholar at Orange high, along with Videl. Goten had just started school in the city. Unlike before, Goten use to study with his mother, but with a new comer on the way, he had to go to school. Goku had got a job two years ago, to keep his wife happy. But it was a job he enjoyed. Hercule helped him get it, Bulma to. He was a police officer with the ability to look over murders and patrol the streets. Considering he had only been going there for two years, he was pretty high up the ladder. The money was pretty rewarding to. Chichi was a happy house wife as always and since Goku returned, the two were more loved up than ever. Goku was even brave enough to kiss and cuddle her in the public eye now! And to make things even more exciting…the couple were due to have another baby any time this week!

Reaching the headquarters that morning, Goku had a lot of thoughts on his mind whilst eating his take away breakfast. His thoughts were of his life at that pacific moment…and of his wife and children. Things have changed so much in the last two years. Things had changed so much for him, that he had become a completely different man. He was loving, caring, always there for his family, and always on time! He smiled at the thought of having a baby girl soon. Chichi was due anytime soon, and he couldn't wait for it.

Chichi was in the town, shopping for the usual groceries and baby clothes. Goku had dropped her off half an hour ago after taking Goten to school, before heading to work in his car. She was so proud of her husband. Having the background he had, you would expect getting a job to be very hard. But Goku did it! Sure, he needed some help and guidance, but he got there.

Passing a baby shop she smiled and sauntered inside. The baby's room was all ready now. Goku and her had made the crib but bought the rest. Looking around at the cuddly toys and cute newborn outfits, Chichi just couldn't wait to be a mommy again. Goten was still her baby boy, being only eight years old, but she was going to have another baby to look after. After selecting a few girls' outfits, Chichi paid and left the shop. Standing outside, she rubbed her enlarged tummy and smiled.

"Only a few more days and I'll be holding you" she whispered contently. She giggled as she felt her kick.

Sauntering down the road of shoppers, she was lost in her own little world whilst cheerfully humming to herself.

Little did she know that something bad…was going to happen to her…

Walking a little further, Chichi found herself amongst a crowd, ready to cross over the road, but as she was about to cross over she felt her breath leave her and darkness enter her as an explosion erupted in the middle of the city.

Goku was in his office, seated with his office workers, Dexter, Rosie and Danivid. They were all sat quietly doing paper work when a huge bang could be heard. The whole building shook as the explosion set off, blowing out to a fifty mile radius, sending debris and people everywhere. Goku and his colleagues jumped out of their seats and glued themselves to their office window. They gasped on in shock and horror as the huge ball of fire and smoke evacuated into the air. Goku swallowed. This was horrific.

Along with several others, they rushed to the scene in their police cars but as soon as they got there, they wished they could go back. The dead lay amongst the rubble in what looked like the remains of the city, fire had sprung up upon stalls and buildings and smoke fumes filled the air. Though only a small part of the city was torn apart, from where they were standing, it looked like the whole world had been destroyed. Steeping out of his vehicle, Goku stared at the scene before him. Ambulances and fire engines were arriving at every second, people were screaming and crying and the dead lay bloody and helpless.

"These people didn't stand a chance" Goku whispered. Suddenly, a pain in his heart caught his attention. He felt this kind of pain a few minutes ago, but thought nothing of it. Now, he was beginning to worry.

"Goku what's wrong?" asked Dexter. Goku swallowed hard whilst holding his chest.

"Something's wrong" he under toned looking on in worry.

"Sir?" "What is it?" asked another copper who had been at the scene for a while. Goku stood speechless and worried. He had just remembered that he had dropped Chichi off here today…now where was she? Was she home? Was she safe? Was she…

"Goku!" came a call from his left. Goku turned from his thoughts to find inspector Gorge approaching him.

"Yes sir" Goku replied in a murmur.

"I'm glad you've come. We have no idea how the explosion occurred. There are no gas tanks, petrol tanks or anything flammable near by. This explosion is a complete mystery" he said. Looking at Goku, he became annoyed. It seemed as though he wasn't paying attention, "Son Goku, are you even…"

"Have you seen my wife?" he asked in sudden fright. The inspector looked perplexed.

"Your wife?"

"YES! My wife! Have you seen her?" he begged turning to him fully.

"I'm afraid not. Where was she last?"

"She was here!" Goku cried.

"Alright. Calm down Goku. We'll have a look around for her, but I'm sure she's just fine. Whilst on your search, get your job done wont you? A lot of people will need your help today…we've had fifteen casualties already" he said before walking off. Goku heard what he said, but he didn't take it in.

"I got to find her Dex…I need to find her" he said in a fluster of anxiety.

"Alright Goku, we'll go and look around for her. Rosie…go and find out if his wife Chichi has been brought in as one of the casualties. I'll go with Goku" Rosie nodded and ran off. Goku walked on ahead of Dexter, feeling his heart being squeezed and stabbed in pain. His knees were beginning to buckle beneath him and his breathing was fast. Something was terribly wrong for something was striking his heart, causing him to loose control of his mind. Trying to walk normally, he looked around at the uneven ground. The explosion had caused a lot of damage. He wondered who or what had done it and why? Shaking those thoughts away, he focused his eyes on the bodies before him. He hated to be here with all these dead people. He hated to see all this dismay and revulsion.

Reaching the end of the road he saw a baby shop where a woman was talking to police outside. It was just a thought, but maybe she knew where Chichi was. Maybe she had been in there.

He approached the woman in a hurry, soon recognised by his fellow officer.

"Mr Son Goku?" he questioned.

"Excuse me officer I need to ask her something" the woman looked up at him with fright still playing on her features. Goku could tell this woman was afraid. He could tell she would be scarred for life.

In the air a couple of miles away, Piccolo flew at a fast speed to reach the scene. He had felt the surge of power when the detonation hit and he knew something was wrong.

"Namek!" demanded a following Vegeta. Piccolo turned to look at him, "Are you sure it was an explosion?" "It seemed too powerful for an explosion"

"Well, it must have been. My ears are very sensitive Vegeta. They can pick up anything and I know it was a huge upsurge"

"Hey piccolo…is Goku down there? I think I can feel him" Krillin asked. He decided to tag along with Yamcha and Tien when he heard the news.

"Yeah, but something's up"

"What is it? Is Goku alright?" asked Krillin.

"I'm not too sure. I know he's fine in health and that he's unharmed, but something about his Ki signature is down" The gang pondered over what could be wrong as the city came into a distant view.

"I'm sorry sir…I do not know where she went. I do remember her coming in. She was the last person I saw…I'm so sorry" the woman said as tears washed over her again. The other officer tried to comfort her as Goku walked away. So she had been in there. But where was she now? He walked a little further, where his feet met what should be the end of the road. Walking further, a familiar figure caught his attention amongst the rubble. Taking a step closer his heart pounded when he realised…

…it was Chichi…

"Man, look at it" Yamcha mumbled sadly, "They didn't stand a chance". The group were hovering above the ruined city in shock.

"I bet it killed thousands of innocent people" "Whoever done this will pay" Tien threatened angrily.

"What? Do you think this was a deliberate attack?" asked Krillin.

"It has to be. What else here could have done it?" asked Yamcha looking down and around at the ruin.

"I guess. But we couldn't sense anybody"

"Maybe…but I got a feeling it's something strong" Piccolo commented. Krillin gulped. Man, it was just not his day.

"Let's go search for Goku. Maybe he knows something" Tien suggested.

"Yeah…I want to see if he's okay" Krillin agreed as Vegeta looked at him. He contemplated, himself, over the situation. What was going on? Who made the explosion? And what was wrong with Kakarot? Following the group as they descended towards the ground, he knew those questions would soon be answered.

**Do you think it's a good plot? Should I continue? Please let me know! Review people! It's the only way to tell me! I know it was a long prologue but heck it's supposed to be long!**

**Thanks for reading. It's very nice of you!**

**Love Gosha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. I'm Asking You To Save Her

**Hey you guys! I've decided to continue! Thanks for the reviews! Forgot to mention in the prologue: I do not own DBZ, It is owned by Akira Toriyama only!**

**There…now I'll sleep all night…enjoy!**

**Okay, just to let you guys know, I'm going to start responding to your reviews from the previous chapter!**

**The General of Darkness**: Hm, good advice there general. I'm thinking about swapping the first two paragraphs around. It would make better sense if I did. Grammatical errors? What kind of grammatical errors? Do you mean spelling? Oh, sorry about that. I'm not the best speller, but I do try. Yes, I agree about Goku with a gun…lord save us. Well, I think Goku would make a good Policeman really, and he would be okay with a gun because when he really means something he is serious about it. Glad I have kept your interest. Thanks for reading Gen!

**FireFlyDragon62: **Yeah, I feel so sorry for my poor sweet Goku to. I'm so evil. And don't worry I'll update as often as possible! But I will be having a break because I got my GCSE's in one week! Eek! Thanks

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Oh no poor Chichi! I know! Read on to find out what happens next!

**Gosu**: You want more? Here's more! Thanks for the review!

**Wynora**: I'm sorry I've killed off Chichi. Well, she's not dead yet, I'm not giving anymore away do you'll have to read on, but it's important that she dies. Why? You say. Because she's the bate! Confused? Read on woman! Thanks for the review! Much appreciated Wynora!

**Kinoha**: Up to your neck in homework and shit? Yeah, me to, well revision and shit. My spare time is no longer my spare time anymore. It's all revision, revision, revision and fan fic writing! And yes I have a very good reason for killing off poor Chichi. Just to comment on your comment about Goku being a little OTT about seeing all those dead people. I agree, but also I disagree. I agree with you the fact he has seen dead people before, like the Red Ribbon army and Frieza, but they weren't innocent and defenceless people. They weren't people who he cared about and wanted to protect. That's why he was frozen at the sight. Besides, it has been two years since he had seen anything like this, and suddenly opening the car door to it is quite shocking all of a sudden don't you think? Well, that's about it, and thanks you so much for the review Kinoha. It's much appreciated. Please read on my fellow author!

**Loving Ya**: I'm not sure if that's your real name, but there we are! Thanks for the review. I'm really touched you love all my stories. I didn't know I had a secret Gosha writer lover out there! Hee hee! Hope you keep reading and reviewing and thank you! I'm loving ya to! And thanks for the advice about not doing long chapters. You are right. I do have more updating to do! Its hard work to fit it all in! Thanks for that!

**Striking the Heart**

**'I'm Asking You To Save Her'**

Her body felt cold and limp as he pulled her small frame to his chest. Kneeling down, Goku held his wife close, close to his heart, close to him where she'd be safe. He rocked her back and forth whilst calling her name, hoping she would wake up, hoping for something. In the back of his mind he panicked. He found her on her stomach. What if something had happened to the baby? He pushed that aside and tried to be positive. But looking down at her didn't help one bit.

Her clothes were torn, blood run down her forehead from a deep cut. Goku shivered, suddenly feeling cold and painful. What was he going to do?

Piccolo and the gang touched down at the scene. Their eyes sadly met the manic surroundings of ambulances, paramedics and crying women.

"What a mess" Piccolo commented looking around at the shattered buildings and the debris.

"And these poor people. They didn't know what hit em" Krillin murmured, looking around for his best buddy, "I can feel Goku's energy, but for some reason it's very low" Krillin said.

"Yeah, me to. What's up?" Yamcha asked Vegeta.

"The clown is probably mourning over the dead. You know how emotionally attached he is. Soft fool, he makes me sick! He's not fit to be a Saiyan. He's way too soft"

"Well Vegeta, I think you're wrong" Piccolo suddenly said staring into the distance.

"I am wrong? Then correct me Namek, if you dare!" Vegeta shouted.

"Look over there and you'll know what I mean" Piccolo said. Everybody looked.

Goku looked around for a paramedic or someone who could help him. He needed to get her to a hospital. He could instant transmit her there he thought. He needed to find Dexter.

Dexter met up with Rosie next to the police car.

"Any news of Chichi?" he asked.

"None. Nobody has seen her or a woman that fits her description"

"Damn it. I hope we find her. In the mean time we better go and find Goku"

"Yeah, I hope he's alright" Rosie hoped following her colleague.

"Goku!" called a familiar voice. Goku turned around with a worried expression. Krillin's heart nearly stopped at the sight of him. He looked so lost and so…dead.

"Goku, what's wrong?...We…" Krillin stopped and gasped once he saw Chichi in his arms, "Oh no" Krillin muttered.

"What happened? Did she get caught in the blast?" Yamcha questioned, joining Krillin with Piccolo and Vegeta.

"I…I, don't know…Yamcha, she…she was just…shopping" he spoke quietly in a shaking tone. Yamcha bent down next to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get an ambulance and get her to hospital right now!" Yamcha said.

"What about Dende?" asked Krillin, "Couldn't he cure her?"

"True. But by the looks of things, a doctor would be required. I mean, I know Dende can cure wounds, but he doesn't have a doctor's skills"

"I guess"

"Goku!" "Goku, you found her" Dexter shouted. He bent down next to him, "There's an ambulance just up here, we'll get her to the hospital now" he quickly said, trying to pull Goku up.

"Come on Goku, what's wrong?"

"I can't…feel her…" he said slowly.

"What do you mean you can't feel her?" questioned Rosie, "She's right there in your arms"

"No, not that kind of feel. You wouldn't understand" Tien said.

"Goku, I know it looks bad, but if we get going now, we'll have more chance in saving her" Krillin said affectionately. Goku looked up at him with his onyx frightened eyes.

"Okay" he said as he stood up with her.

"Alright, let's go"

They had been seated in the hospital for over an hour now. The atmosphere of the waiting room was quiet and tense. The only sound to be heard was from the footsteps of Goku's pacing. Pacing back and forth, he was nervous, afraid and worried. He didn't know what was going on in there. He could feel her ever so slightly, like she was just hanging on. Oh, how he longed to run in there and hold her and just hold her until she awoke with a gentle smile. How he wished she would be his normal all better Chichi again. Anger was rising from Goku's body as he paced the small congested room. So many thoughts were flooding his mind, and all the positivism was washing away. He couldn't take this any longer.

"What is taking them so long!" he demanded. Though he knew that question couldn't be fully answered, he just had to let his thoughts out.

"Goku, everything will be okay. They're probably just checking her over and waiting for her to become conscious again. It doesn't take a few minutes to be conscious again, it can take a while. You got to be patient" Yamcha soothed. Goku snarled.

"For your information Yamcha, she has no energy level and her Ki is hardly living. Besides…there's something you don't know" he whined sitting down on the bench.

"What do you mean there's something we don't know? Is it Chichi? Let me guess, she has a wound we didn't see"

"Worse than that" Goku mumbled. The gang waited his response… "She's pregnant" he whispered.

Since Goku's news of Chichi being pregnant, all hopes had gone down the drain. Though his friends told him it would be okay, he knew that deep inside they all doubted their words.

Two hours had gone now. Two hours of hell. Goku walked down the hallway to the telephone to call Gohan. Maybe if he left a message, Gohan wouldn't worry and he'd be able to retrieve Goten from school. Sighing he dialled his house number and waited whilst it rung.

"Hello" answered a young man's voice. Goku's eyes brows shot up.

"Gohan?" he questioned, "Aren't you supposed to be in school"

"I was dad. But I was home early today because we had half day" Gohan reminded him.

"Oh right" Goku said.

"What's wrong dad? Where is everyone? And I heard about that explosion, well actually, I kind of seen it, but I didn't go check it out because I wanted to find you first. Are you at the station?" Goku let his tired mind catch up.

"No son…I'm not at the station…" he trailed off. Gohan became worried and very curious. Why was his father acting so strange?

"Dad…what's going on?" he asked a little sterner than before. Goku swallowed.

"I'm at the hospital…with Yamcha and all…"

"What? Why?"

"Your mother…"

"Is she having the baby?"

"No Gohan…she's…she's hurt, son" Gohan didn't reply, "She was out shopping when, when that explosion…Gohan, I need you to pick up Goten for me" Goku said trying to change the subject. The thought of everything was driving him crazy.

"But…but what about mom?"

"I'll be here with her. I don't know how long it's going to take, she's…they're still checking her" Goku said worriedly, "Just get your brother Gohan, its important that you do that for me"

"When I do, can I come up and see mom?" Gohan practically begged. Goku sighed.

"Alright…but I think its best you take Goten to your grandpa's…I…I don't want him to…worry" Goku said.

"Okay dad" "I'll do that…and dad?"

"Yes son" Goku murmured half heartedly.

"Take good care of mom. And try to remain calm dad okay?"

"Okay son…thanks" he hung up the phone and leant his forehead against the box. How could he keep clam at a moment like this?

He made his way back to the waiting area where the others still remained. Sitting down he let out some air and tried to keep himself calm.

"Did you get through?" asked Yamcha.

"Yeah. He's picking up Goten" "Then he's coming up here"

"With Goten?" asked Yamcha.

"No, he's dropping Goten down the Ox-King's. So he doesn't worry"

"Yeah that's best" Krillin stated.

Suddenly but quietly Chichi's hospital room door opened and the doctor emerged. Goku stood up instantly and looked at he doctor with hopeful eyes. The doctor peered over at the group.

"Mr Son?" he questioned, wanting to know which one was her husband. Goku swallowed.

"Yes" he quietly answered. The doctor smiled faintly.

"Could I speak to you in private?" he asked. To Goku, it was more of a demand. Goku swallowed nervously and walked over to the doctor. Something about the situation didn't feel right. Goku reached the Doctor's spot and looked into his old eyes.

He was an old doctor, maybe in his late fifties. He was short, with grey hair reaching his lower neck. His glasses were large making him look intelligent and he wore a long white cloak. He seemed a respectful looking doctor.

"Mr Son…I am Doctor Wilhem. I have been in charge of your wife and overlooking her condition…"

"Is she alright?" Goku suddenly blurted out. Mr Wilhem could see the urgency in the man's eyes. He could also see the fear and worry through his onyx depths.

"I'm afraid not" he said in a calm and professional tone. Goku's heart cringed, "She's been deeply affected by the blast of the Explosion. She's bleeding badly internally and the pain she's feeling is overwhelming" Goku couldn't understand word in word of what he was saying, but he could comprehend that Chichi's condition was not good.

"She is bleeding badly inside the wound. She was pregnant. But just to put off your worries, the baby is just fine" Goku slightly felt relieved. His baby was fine.

"We had the baby cut out and she's been taken to intensive care" she!…his baby was a girl…and she was born!

"Your wife is on a machine right now that will help her breathe, but…I'm afraid…she's not going to be able to last the night. As I'm the doctor, I feel its best to take her off the machine…that way she will suffer no more" Goku was traumatised. He had seen dead people, he had seen his friends beaten to a pulp, he had even seen his son beaten and bloody at the battlefield…but his wife…his loving wife…she was going to die. He could help his friends in the past. He could do anything. He was the strongest being alive, yet he couldn't save his wife. He had all the power in the damn world but he couldn't save his beloved! His heart was slowly becoming numb and losing its strength. Whoever done this or whatever done this, really was getting to him. He knew this was a deliberate attack and he knew it was to get him.

Whoever done this was striking and aiming for his heart…for his weakness…for his downfall…

"You may see her if you wish, but I'll be coming in to take her off the machine if you agree that's best for her…unless…you wish to do it yourself"

"Are you asking me to kill my wife" he asked quietly in a tired and broken down tone. Doctor Wilhem sighed.

"No son, I'm asking you to save her"…

**Yay I've updated! This is the last update I'm going to do until my GCSE'S are over and my holiday is through! Hope you don't get too mad! But I'll be taking pen and paper to plan the next two chapters or so and then I'll write them up and post them as soon as I get home!**

**Of course, my top priority is to finish or at least near enough finish Z High! But keep on reviewing! And thanks again for those who have been!**

**Thanks for tuning in and have a great half term peeps!**

**Kami bless and farewell for now!**

**Love Gosha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Last Moments

**Hey guys and girls. I know I said I will not be updating after the last chapter but this one was almost done so I finished it and I decided to post it. But this WILL be my last update because I must revise! Must revise! _keeps chanting_ I MUST REVISE DAMN IT! I MUST REVISE!**

**A/N: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT it is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Enjoy!**

**Striking the Heart**

**Last Moments**

Goku stood…emotions running free. His face fell and his heart broke apart. Looking at the door of the room that contained his wife, his heart sank deeper and deeper into the darkness. Opening it he gulped uneasily and entered.

Closing the door behind him he looked across the room to find Chichi in a bed with a huge machine next to her. Her fragile form turned slightly to look at him and a smile played upon her features.

"Hey honey" she whispered gently. Goku could tell by the way she was speaking, she was in pain. He approached her, suddenly afraid of her appearance. Her face was pale; her frame seemed so fragile and broken. Thousands of what looked like needles and tubes were in her arms and yet, she was smiling.

Taking a chair from the side he pulled it up next to her bed and sat on it. After a brief moment he looked up into her eyes.

Her once beautiful sparkling orbs of mystery were now dark, cold and empty. All he could see in her eyes was fear. He hadn't seen her like this before. This made him afraid.

"The doctor told me that she was a girl" Chichi struggled to say. Goku smiled faintly.

"Yeah…they took her to…intensive care" he replied quietly. She smiled weakly.

"Wow. A baby girl. Just what we wanted. I…wonder…what we should…call her" she said shaking. Goku became worried at her change in Ki. It was slowly decreasing in power.

"Hon…maybe you should…keep your strength up…maybe you should…stop talking for…a little bit" Chichi looked at him with a serious yet loving expression.

"Goku…I know what's going on…and…and I know…I haven't got long…to live…" "But, I just want you to know some things" Goku swallowed hard. He didn't cry that often, but he was beginning to feel that crying feeling in his throat.

"Goku…I just…wanted you to know that…no matter what…I will…always love you…even if you make me mad…I will always love you. You must take…good care of Goten…for me…he won't understand…and he'll be upset…and the baby…take good care of her to" Goku's bottom lip began to quiver.

"I know you'll be okay. You always are okay…that's what makes you amazing…you can take care of yourself and everyone else…your amazing Goku…so…amazing" she winced in pain. Goku was speechless, lost for words.

"When you do…name her…name her something pretty…like an angel…something…pretty…" she trailed off. He took her hand and she squeezed it with the strength she had left.

"I need you to do one thing for me…Goku…" she whispered. "I need you to…pull that…out" she said pointing to the cable on the machine. Goku's eyes never left his wife's.

What was he going to do? He loved her, he cared for her, and she was his everything, his dream, his heart, his soul. How could he suddenly put an end to that? How could he end her life and end his heart? His eyes began to water.

"I can't" he silently said. Chichi could see the sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Goku please…"

"No, I can't do it Chi…I can't kill you…" Chichi leaned closer to him and stroked his cheek with her fingertips. Goku shivered form her touch. She was so cold.

"I'm not asking you to do it Goku…I'm telling you to…please…I need this…from you…just this…one thing…" A tear fell from his watering eye and raced down his pale cheek.

"Chi…" he whimpered.

"Its okay…its okay baby...…I'm not afraid…" Silence fell upon them. Goku took his eyes from hers and up to the machine. He saw the cable. He saw the one thing that was keeping his wife alive. He looked back down at her, his eyes begging her not to make him do this. She only nodded her head and smiled. Goku slowly and gravely reached for the cable and grasped it.

This was it. This was the moment where his world would be shattered forever. This was the moment that he would regret for killing his beloved. No matter how much he knew she wanted this…he couldn't help but regret it. He swallowed and pulled it from the socket. He took his stare back down to her. She was smiling and it seemed the pain was deceasing.

"I love you honey…I love you…and Gohan…and Goten…and our baby…I love you…all…"

"I…love you…" he replied in a whimper.

"I know…"she finished with a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Chi…" he called. There was no answer. The monitor that watched her heart let out a long beep and when he could feel her no more…he knew it was over.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she was dead. He looked at her form for several seconds, taking in her broken body's appearance which only tore his heart even further.

Suddenly, he let it all out. He let the tears break through and run down his face like a rally race. He let his arms scoop up her body and hold her close. His sobs racketed his tired body and he rocked back and forth, trying to comfort himself more than anything. He just sat there, crying, weeping and moaning her name. He mumbled regrets and he whined for her to come back.

But she couldn't…

Seconds turned into minutes…minutes turned into hours…that's how long it was until Goku left the room. He didn't want to leave her side. He couldn't…he wouldn't…but he had to…

His friends still remained outside the room. They still remained faithful and very anxious. Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta could fell Chichi's Ki no more…Tien also.

Goku left the room only to come face to face with two new arrivals…Gohan and Goten. Goku looked down at Goten and then at Gohan with puzzled eyes.

"He played up badly…I didn't have the heart to say no" Gohan replied silently. Gohan felt something was wrong. He could no longer feel his mother and it might have been just him, but…was their tear stains down his father's cheeks?

"Goku?" Yamcha questioned, wanting the answer they all wanted. Goku sniffed and looked down at his eight year old son.

"Daddy…is mommy sleeping now?" Goetn asked innocently yet sadly. Goku swallowed and tried his hardest to hold back the tears. He bent down to his knees and pulled Goten into a hug.

"Yes Goten…mommy's sleeping now…"

**I know a short chapter. But the next one will be longer I promise!**

**Hope you liked it! Kind of sad I guess…man, I write a lot of sad stories don't I. I must be a depressing author. Te hee! Oh well, no matter. Just hope it was alright. Please let me know. Review people. Review! Thanks a bunch!**

**Love ya'll and see ya next time on…**

**Striking the Heart…**

**Love Gosha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Her Name is Gosha

**Hey people! An update! I've been doing a lot of this lately. Good on me! Teehee…anyway, I know its probably sad and all, but Gosha is gonna be the name of Goku's daughter okay? Hope that's okay…yeah…enjoy!**

**And…I do not own DB/Z/GT they are owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Hey girl, sorry I made you cry. I'm doing that a lot lately aren't I? Well, get some tissues because it's going to be like this for a while. Thanks for the review…much appreciated girl!

**Kinoha**: Hay Kinoha! How are you? I'm fine thanks, if you'd like to know. Okay…to the review…yeah! I'm a fast updater aren't I? Makes me feel proud! Yeah, poor Chichi is dead, and you'll soon find out what happens to Goku. Afraid Chichi won't be training with King Kai, in fact, she won't be back in the story until the end…oops! Shouldn't have said that…darn it…so much for surprises…Thanks for giving me luck for my GCSE's I bloody need it. So stressful they are! Anyways, read on and thanks!

**Fireflydragon62:** Hey Fireflydragon62! Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, depressing, I know. I hope that's not too much of a bad thing. Anyways, hope you had fun in DC. I've never been there. I'd love to though, but I'm stuck in bloody South Wales. Boring old place it is.

**Gosu**: Hey Gosu, your name has popped up a few times lately. Nice to talk to ya! Glad you like it so far. Here's the update you begged for! Teehee, enjoy and thanks for the review!

**GriffMstr83537:** Hey Griff! Thanks for the review buddy! Here's the update!

**Striking The Heart**

**Her name is Gosha**

He sat in the cold plastic chair, face in hands, thoughts taking over him. So many questions, so many feelings, so many troubles. He just wanted to take his brain out so there would be nothing to think about. Tears spilled down his pale face at the remembrance of why he was in the hospital. His wife…had died.

He looked down at the tiled floor, watching his tears hit it with a small splash. The sorrow he felt was unbearable. He might be the strongest man in the world, but this was a power too strong for him…

He sniffled a few times, wiping the fresh tears away, but more kept on spilling…more pain…more misery…What was he going to do?

He had three kids to look after now. Three kids, one house, one job…how the hell was he going to handle that? And with the baby!

"The baby" he whispered, remembering she had been born. He took in a deep breath as he sat there trying to comfort himself, alone in the small room. He wasn't sure if he could face seeing his child…their child. What if she looked too much like her? He couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle seeing a miniature her. It hurt too much. Oh Kami, he loved her, he needed her, he missed her so much already. New tears raced down his wet cheeks. So there he sat, crying once more…lost in his thoughts…lost in anguish.

Gohan sat down on the waiting room bench and leant back against the wall. He couldn't believe all of this. This just couldn't be true. His mother was strong, his mother was smart, his mother was everything…how could she be lost just like that? How? Why?

"Gohan?" little Goten asked, tugging on his school trousers.

"Yeah" he replied groggily.

"Something's happened to mamma. What is it?" Gohan swallowed.

"I'm not sure I can tell you right yet Goten" he whispered, sadness taking over his voice.

"But brother…she's my mommy to" Goten wined with a frown. Gohan thought about his little brother's words. No matter how much he hated to agree with him, Goten was right. Gohan looked up at Vegeta.

"He's going to have to be told sooner or later" Vegeta said in a gruff voice.

"I can't do it…could you Vegeta?" Vegeta sighed and looked down at Goten.

"Kid…your mother isn't sleeping…" Goten listened carefully, "She's…passed away…"

"Wha?" he questioned, tears already forming in his little eyes, "No…you're wrong Mr. Vegeta…your wrong!"

"He's not Goten" Gohan whispered, his eyes watering also. Goten stood, quiet, hurt and shocked. His mom, his only mommy…she was gone.

Goku stood up, pacing back and forth the room, trying to control his emotions. The tears had finally stopped, but the suffering continued to run through his Saiyan veins. After a few moments, he decided to go and see his daughter. Leaving the room he walked down the corridor to find a room full of babies. He looked through the large window, seeing so many little faces, smiling and gurgling.

"Can I help you?" asked a polite young nurse.

"Um…yes, I'm…looking for my daughter" the nurse smiled.

"Of course, what is your last name?

"Son" he said quietly. She nodded and walked in. Goku watched her as she went and picked up a baby. Goku couldn't quite see her from where he was standing, but he could already feel the baby's Ki.

"Here she is…Son Chichi"

"No…that's…that was…my wife" he stuttered. She became worried.

"Sir is everything alright?" she asked. He wasn't listening. His eyes were too busy studying the form of the child she held. His heart just stopped at the sight of her. It was like Chichi, all over again. Her small bit of black hair, curled around, showing off her silky pale skin. She had long eyelashes, with tiny little hands and feet. His breath was caught in his throat. He hadn't seen something so beautiful.

"Sir?" Goku knocked himself out of his daze.

"Sorry…I…"

"Here…I'll go and make you a cup of tea. You look very tired" she said showing him to a big comfy chair.

"Thank you" he muttered. She left as he sat in the chair, the baby in his hands.

Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours flew past as he sat there, the baby cradled in his arms. She was so small and so beautiful. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Such perfection. Taking his trembling hand, he stroked her soft cheek ever so gently, disturbing her accidentally. She opened her large onyx eyes to look up at the stranger before her. Goku's heart melted at the sight of her. He wanted to cry. Not only cry because he was happy, but because he missed his wife even more. Her small hand circled around his index finger, her sparkling eyes still remaining on his. He smiled down at her.

"Hey there" he whispered gently, "I'm your daddy" he said, stroking her hand with his large thumb, "I'm gonna take good care of you okay? I'm gonna be the bestest daddy and take very good care of you" He said softly as she yawned.

"Ha…yeah, your mommy would always yawn at my comments to" he chuckled lightly. She cuddled up to him with her hand still on his.

"Don't you worry my little Angel. Daddy won't let anything happen to you, and daddy will make sure you have the best" he soothed, stroking her delicate head with his other hand. At that moment he looked up at the stars. He thought about what Chichi had said to him about her name.

"_When you do…name her…name her something pretty…like an angel…something…pretty…"_

Goku sighed, still feeling heavy at heart at the remembrance of her last words.

"Gosha" he whispered looking down at her, "Your name will be Gosha" he finished standing up and walking away. The nurse came out of the room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Mr. Son?" she questioned, wondering where he had gone.

The others still remained in the waiting area, not sure what they were really waiting for. They guessed they were waiting for Goku, knowing he wouldn't want to be leaving anytime soon. When Goku entered the room, Goten raised his little sleepy head from his brother's lap, tears still down his face.

"Daddy?" he questioned with a whimper. Goku swallowed. He knew…

"Is…that her?" Gohan whispered in question. Goku nodded. Goku sat himself down next to Gohan, little Gosha still cradled in his arms. Goten hung onto Goku's knee with one arm and wiped away his tears with the other.

"Is she a girl daddy?" he asked.

"Yep. She's a little baby girl"

"Gosh, she's so…so cute" Yamcha cooed looking down at her. Vegeta just mumbled something about there being another Kakarot around to annoy him.

"What are you gonna name her?" asked a quiet Krillin. Goku looked at Krillin then back down at his daughter.

"Her name…" he trailed off, almost making it seem as though he was finding it different to reply, "Her name is Gosha"

"Gosha?"

"Yeah…Gosha"

"That's a pwetty name daddy" Goten complemented. Goku beamed as warmly as he could down at his little boy. Taking one hand from Gosha he ruffled his hair as affectionately as he could.

"Thanks son. I'm glad you like it"

"What does her name mean? Where did you get it?" asked a curious Gohan. Goku stroked her cheek once more.

"Gosha…she was an Angel…an angel that ruled the stars many thousands of years ago. Grandpa told me so many stories about her before he died. A beautiful angel she was" he murmured gently.

"I think she's a buutiful angel to daddy"

"Yeah, me to Goten" his father replied with a smile, "She's perfect" He peered back down at her sleeping in his arms.

"My little Angel…my little Gosha"…

**Hey people how is this story so far? Gosh, I've had a lot of reviews already. Such positive replies. Keep em coming…heehee! Hoped you liked this chapter. Just wanted to let everybody know that I have tried to e-mail you and stuff but something is up with my e-mail. I can receive them but not send them. Its f?#£#$ p!$£?# me off!**

**Oh yeah, had to get that out of my system! Oh and I almost forgot, when Goten spoke above, I didn't make spelling mistakes I did that on purpose because it made him sound so cute! Just letting ya'll know!**

**Anyways hope you review. Will update soon!**

**Ja ne! Kami Bless!**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	5. The Cold And Emptiness

**A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT are owned by Akira Toriyama. I only own myself!**

**The General of Darkness**: Gosh so many big words! Thank you so much for your exceptional, compliment of a review! I'm not taking the mick! Yeah, making Vegeta nice, I thought, was a lot better than making him a total jerk. He does care sometimes. Say hi to Chibi Vegeta and Roux! Thank you for your reviews, I'm very touched and very glad you like it General!

**Oznerol:** Hey again! Thanks for the review! You liked my whole made up Angel thing? Awe, thanks! Enjoy the next chapters won't you!

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Hey girl, how are you? Are you still my reviewing, e-mail, fanfic, author pal? (In other words are we still friends?) Hope we are! You rock! Thank you for the review. I'm glad you think it's cute!

**Fireflydragon62**: hey there reader! Thanks for the review! Glad DC was fun and you'd like to visits Wales? The sheep infested small and boring place of Wales? Gosh…I'd love to switch places with you for a couple of months. Sound good? I'll get my plane ticket ready. Okay, back to the review. You nearly cried? Damn it…it's supposed to make you cry! Maybe if I make it a little sadder next time…you will! Heehee…only kidding!

**Striking the Heart**

**The Cold and Emptiness**

It was now late in the evening as the moon took its place in the dark sky. The gang was still at the hospital, waiting for Goku to sort everything out. He was in the doctor's office, talking about taking the baby home and about what was going to happen with Chichi. The Dragon balls couldn't be used for a whole year. One whole year without her. One whole year of complete, endless desolation. He just couldn't see himself handling one day, let alone a whole week! How the Hell was he going to survive without her for a whole year? This was killing him already.

"Well Mr. Son, I see no reason why you cannot take the baby home with you tonight" Goku smiled weakly.

"Thank you sir. I'm glad to be taking her home"

"You make sure you get a lot of rest Mr. Son, you're going to need it and remember what I told you. You are not alone. There are hundreds of us who will gladly help you out with the baby, give you advice and all the assistance you need" Goku nodded.

"Thank you" Goku responded before leaving the room"

Entering the waiting room, his friends immediately stood up. He looked at them all, one at a time. They looked exhausted. He felt truly touched because of their loyalty and because they remained with him. He smiled at them.

"We can go home now" he said, "Gosha can come home now to"

"That's good news. You can get her settled in straight away" Yamcha said quietly. Goku noticed that he wasn't the only one who was deeply hurt by the loss. His friends seemed some what upset by it to. He looked over at his eldest with Goten asleep in his arms.

"I think its best that he stays home from school for a while. This is going to be really hard for him" Goku noted. Gohan nod his head.

"He's only a kid" he murmured sadly. Soon enough the guys made their way to the babies department where the picked up Gosha, then they turned home. Outside the hospital they bid their goodbyes and paid their respects to the heart broken Goku before flying off. Using his instant transmission technique, Goku teleported the four of them home. They ended up outside their house and Gohan immediately walked in with the slumbering Goten in his arms. Goku stopped, and Gohan noticed his hesitation. Turning around he looked at his broken father. He looked so pale, exhausted, and heartbreaking and just painfully featured. Gohan's shoulders slumped down just like his father's.

"Dad?" he questioned quietly.

"I'm the strongest man in the world Gohan…I know how tough things get sometimes. When something bad happens, I get through it, we all do, and I do my best and beat what's overpowering me…" Gohan listened carefully.

"I don't think I can overpower this" "I don't think I can win this battle" Gohan swallowed, noticing his father's watering eyes.

"Dad, I know it's going to be really hard and just so unbearable. But we have to try and be strong. Maybe not for ourselves, but for Goten and Gosha at least" he whispered to his listening father.

"I guess" Goku said smiling lightly as he walked in his house.

Entering the kitchen, he flicked on the lights. For some reason, it didn't feel like home. It didn't feel like a loving warm family lived here…not anymore.

He followed Gohan upstairs and took a separate path to the Baby's room. Pulling back the small pink cream blanket with one arm, he placed the newborn down with the other. Luckily the nurse had fed her an hour ago, so she wouldn't need feeding until a couple of hours. Maybe he could get some sleep until then. He tucked her in gently and closed her light curtains. He stood by her cot side for a few minutes, watching her inhale and exhale lightly. He beamed down at her warmly. She was just so perfect. No matter how many times he had said it, it had to be said again. He stroked her face once more before switching on the baby monitor and making his way to Gohan and Goten's room.

Entering he ambled over to Goten who was sleeping tiredly in bed. Gohan was shutting the curtains when Goku spoke.

"I wonder what's going through his mind" Goku whispered, "I wonder what he's thinking"

"Its gonna be really hard for him dad"

"And you. You keep a good shield over yourself Gohan, but I can see through it. I know how hard this is for you to. I can see it in your eyes and…I want you to know that…I'll be here for you and I'll do my best…to take care of you…all of you" Gohan swallowed, trying to restrain the threatening tears.

"Thanks dad…I'll be here for you to"

"Thank you son…I think you should stay home from school to…maybe a little break would make you feel better" Gohan nodded his head. Goku left the room and closed the door gently. Lying down, Gohan bit his lip and sobbed. He finally let the tears out…he finally let it sink in that his mother was gone. He cuddled up to his blanket, hoping that he could fall asleep, so he wouldn't have to cry anymore.

* * *

Goku opened the bedroom door and stood in its entrance. He peered inside, seeing only darkness and emptiness. He slowly walked in, closing the door slightly behind him. He stood in the middle of the room as he began to undress. He was once again reminded of the heart breaking events of today…but then again, how could he forget? He kicked his work shoes off and threw his tie onto the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed, reluctant to curl up inside it…alone.

He was so lonely. He felt an outcast…lost, with no reason to live. Maybe for the children he thought, but nothing else. He touched his slow beating heart. If it was possible, he could feel it's pain as it beat repeatedly in his muscular chest. He could hear it's cries…it's loss and feel it's sorrow. His heart was torn…broken…ripped apart. It was nothing but a muscle to his devastated exhausted body.

He sadly pulled the soft blankets back to hop in. Once in he folded them back and sunk down into the bed, having the blanket reach his neck. He looked up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts once more. He wondered a lot of things as he felt his tears threatening to unleash themselves again. He wondered if Chichi could see him now. He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered if he could survive like this. The door suddenly creaked.

"Daddy?" came a faint call. Goku sat up and looked towards the door. It was Goten.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked wearily.

"I can't sleep. I feel lonely…could I sleep with you?" Lonely? How could he feel lonely? He had Gohan with him…Goku had nobody.

"Sure son…you can bunk with me…besides, I could do with the company" Goten smiled and hopped into bed with his father, cuddling in at the same time. Silence echoed around the room for several minutes. Silence…declaring cold and emptiness.

"Daddy"

"Yes son"

"Do you think mommy's watching us?" Goku swallowed, blinking furiously to stop the tears.

"Yeah, I think she is"

"I really miss her daddy" he murmured sadly, cuddling into Goku's arm.

"Yeah…me to Goten" there was another round of silence between father and son.

"What's going to happen to us?" Goten asked quietly. Goku hesitated with his answer. Hearing the baby fidget in her sleep, Goku looked over at his eight year old son.

"I don't know Goten…I don't know what's going to happen to us" and that's how that night ended. No more words, no more conversation…just thoughts running through their minds. Little Goten soon fell asleep, whilst his father stayed up all night…thinking…crying and taking care of Gosha. For once in his life he knew the meaning of lonely, and he knew the meaning of single parenting. Now he knew how Chichi felt...when he was gone...

**A little shorter than my others but there we go! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm so touched! I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this. I'm not going to blabber today; well it's nearly today…its 00:58. I couldn't sleep for some odd reason so I decided to finish this off and send it in.**

**Please review. Tell me what you think, and if you think this is sad, get ready for the next chapter…tissue warning people!**

**Kami bless**

**Gosha xxx**


	6. Too Hard For Me

**A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama. I only own myself!**

**Striking the Heart**

**Too Hard For Me**

One week prevailed. One week of Hell.

Her funeral was two days ago. The last moments he would be with his wife. That was probably the worst day of his life. He just couldn't bare thinking about that day.

Then there were other things that made his life hell. Getting up every morning at six, feeding the baby every few hours, getting written essays and other work done at home. Then there was taking care of Goten, helping Gohan with school work the best he could, getting Gosha to sleep, changing nappies, doing dinner!

The chores and responsibilities were endless for Goku. He had no rest. Well, maybe a few hours at night…until he was awoken by Gosha for feeding.

It was nearing tea time and Goku was sat at the table out in the kitchen. It was quiet, apart from the sounds of sizzling from the cooking rice. That was all the three would eat. Rice and chicken. That's all Goku was able to cook. He was sat down his cheek resting in his left palm as he read over his work. Luckily he could work from home for a while. His boss, the chief and head of police, gave him permission to stay home because of the previous events. Besides, there was no one to take care of Gosha. He had only just gotten her to sleep and he still had to hang the wet clothes out. He was exhausted. He was so tired, weak and just sick of doing everything. He tapped his pen on the table a few times, not really in the mood for continuing with his written work. That's when Goten popped in.

"Hiya daddy" he chirped as he ran in. Goku smiled down at him.

"Hey son…where have you been?"

"Down in the woods and guess what I found?"

"I don't know…tell me"

"A lizard" he said, showing the small creature in his hands.

"Wow that's a pretty lizard. But maybe you should take him home. He might have a family back there"

"I suppose you're right" Goten said "Is dinner done yet?"

"Won't be too long"

"Okay…later daddy, can you play with me?"

"We'll have to see Goten. Daddy has lots of things to do…we'll see okay?" Goten nodded miserably and walked outside. This was happening a lot lately. His father would always have something to do. When Goten would ask him to play, he would say 'maybe' or 'later', but he never did. He didn't have the time for Goten anymore…not ever since his mom died…

"Hey squirt" Gohan called, as he touched down on the ground. He had just returned from a day of school and was smiling.

"Hey Gohan" Goten mumbled sadly.

Hey tiger what's up?" Gohan asked bending down next to him.

"Daddy always has to do stuff. He never plays with me anymore" he sulked. Gohan pitied him.

"I know kiddo. Daddy has lots of things to do now. But don't worry, I got study leave next week so I'll be able to help dad out so then he can play with you"

"I bet he won't" said Goten.

"Listen…after I've done my bit of homework, and we've had dinner, I'll come play with you okay?"

"Really brother?" Goten asked him, his face lighting up slightly.

"Promise" he replied with a wink.

"Okay" Goten said with a big smile. They both stood up and entered their home.

"Dad I'm home!" he called.

"Hey son" Goku said quietly with a weak smile. Gohan looked at him. He hated to see his father like this. It was frightening…no…disturbing. His face was down, deathly white and so gloomy. He hated that look…and he got the feeling he was going to keep it for a good while. Goku was looking down at his work and scribbling down a few things.

Gohan was angry. Goku did so much…and he could understand Goku had no time for anything else. But he didn't eat, he didn't drink, he hardly slept, and when he did he would stay up and do work or stay up crying. It was horrible, unbearable. He hated it.

"So what you cooking dad?" Gohan asked quietly. He walked over to the stove. Rice…just as he thought.

"Just some rice and a bit of chicken" Goku uttered.

"Looks good" Gohan complemented "Smells good to"

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting the hang of it now"

"Is there anything you would like me to do? I saw a basket of wet washing out there. Would you like me to hang it up?"

"No its okay son. You go and do your homework. I'll take care of that later" Goku said with a half hearted smile. Gohan returned it and left the room. He dumped his bag down and snook outside and began to hang the washing up. He didn't like to go against what his father said, but no matter what his dad said, he needed help.

Bulma, Krillin, Videl, and Yamcha…even Vegeta…they all asked Goku if they could help him out. Maybe take care of Gosha for a while for him to get some rest…maybe to come and stay to keep him company and help with the chores. But he refused all of their offers. Okay, maybe Vegeta's offer of beating him senseless was one to refuse, but the others? Gohan couldn't understand why his father wished to do it alone. It was proving too much for his father. He could see it everyday. So why did he refuse?

He hung the last bit of clothing up and headed inside. He quietly picked up his school bag and headed upstairs. Maybe after some dinner, Gohan would confront him with his worries.

"Thanks daddy that was very yummy" Goten said as he finished his food. Goku smiled at his son. Goku was sat at the table feeding Gosha with a bottle…Gohan noticed he wasn't eating…again.

"Dad…why don't you have something to eat. There's still food left"

"I'm alright son. I'll have something later"

"But you won't. You say that all the time, but you don't"

"Gohan don't worry about me I-"

"-But I do worry about you dad" "I have been worrying about you ever since last week! I've been worried about you because you're not the same dad anymore! You don't eat…you don't sleep! All you do is work! Work! Work! There's no need for it dad! But if there is need for it, at least let somebody help you! You can't do anymore of this on your own! I can see you're struggling and I know how hard it is dad but you have to stop this!" Goku seemed angry.

"No Gohan you wouldn't understand" he spat. Gohan was taken back, "You wouldn't understand what I go through, and you wouldn't understand the reasons behind my decisions! And it's none of your business Gohan. Its mine! My work, my responsibilities, my chores…it has nothing to do with you! I have to do it Gohan! Nobody else can! So quit lecturing me like I'm a child! I'm your father and I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Dad I want to help you!"

"I don't want your help!"

"Why not!" Gohan furiously said, getting all teared up inside. Goten sat quietly, scared by everything going on before him. His brother and father had never yelled before. Not like this.

"Because I don't!" he screamed back, "Your mother could do this by herself…and so can I! So drop it Gohan. I'm not talking about it anymore! Understood!" Gohan frowned, hurt by his father's words and left the table. Goten watched with sad eyes as his brother went upstairs. He looked back at his father and swallowed.

"Daddy" he said in a whisper.

"What!" he almost shouted. Goten was frightened.

"Thank you for dinner" he whispered as he to left the room. Goku looked back down at Gosha, who was starting to fidget in his arms. He stood up and held her against his chest where he patted her back gently to get up her wind. She began to cry. Goku sighed and stress over took him. He was so angry…no, furious! Yet he was stressed and a tad guilty.

He took Gosha upstairs into her room where he placed her in her crib. She moved around for a while before finally drifting off to sleep. Goku sat in the chair next to her crib and put his face in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Oh Chi…how can you do this to me? How can you leave me here?" he sobbed as tears formed and ran down his strong cheek bones, "Look what you're doing to us!"

"This is too hard for me Chi…too hard" he cried "I just can't take this anymore"…

**This is like a very short chapter. Haven't been able to update anything for two days because for some reasonFanfiction wouldn't let me sign in. Technology these days…**

**Anyhow, how was that? Hope you liked it! Let me know won't you?**

**Thanks for reading people. I'm happy there are people out there who have the same tastes as me! Heehee!**

**Review please!**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	7. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**Striking The Heart**

**I'm Sorry**

Goku tossed and turned, puling and tugging at his covers fiercely. His body was acing, acing from lack of sleep, acing from the fact he couldn't sleep. He sat up, sweat burning his face as it run down from his forehead. He rubbed his tired red eyes and peered over at the clock on the bedside table. It was two in the morning exactly. He sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to sleep. Gosha would be due for her next feeding soon anyway. He kicked the cover off fully and rose slowly out of bed. He sauntered over to the window where he drew back the dark curtains and opened it. The moonlight blinded his weary eyes and he squinted as he stared. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. All these restless nights, they were draining him. Draining him of energy, draining him of life. It was as though the whole world was literally on his shoulders. And it hurt so much.

He sighed when he heard Gosha making noises through the baby monitor. She was over a week old now, and she sure did make a lot of noise. Especially when he was trying to sleep. All he could hear was whimpering, the shuffling of her body when she fidgeted. In a way, it was comforting to hear someone there with him, but in another way it was darn right annoying. He walked out of his bedroom door, the moonlight tracing his features as he moved. He entered her open bedroom and turned on the small light next to her cot. She was on her back, her eyes half open and her hands and legs spread out. He stifled a giggle and gently scooped her up. Careful with her head, he laid her on his chest and headed downstairs.

His tiredness was dawning on him heavier now. His eyelids were getting heavy and his eyes wanted to sprout out hands and pull them down. He leant back in the chair, his eyes almost closed when a choking noise caught his attention. He jumped and panicked when he realised it was Gosha. She wanted a break from her bottle and she was coughing furiously.

"Oh Baby" he cried, holding her against his chest and patting her back gently, "Baby I'm so sorry" he soothed, his eyes stinging for so many reasons. She coughed a few more times before settling back down again. He held her a little longer, tried to comfort him more than her. He was crying. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks and onto his worn t-shirt. The tears felt so warm against his cold pale cheeks. So warm…and alive. Something he swore he was not. He sniffed and wiped them away, feeling stupid for crying like that. He really was loosing it. He really was falling apart.

It was now 6:34am. Goku had finally fallen asleep and the house was peacefully quiet. If only it could stay peaceful forever.

* * *

It was dinner time the next day and Gohan had come home early from school. He set his bag down on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Goten was already sat there with chopsticks in his hands, little Gosha was in a carrier on Goku's chest and Goku, well, he was serving dinner. He set out the plates across the table, just like Chichi used to. He felt proud that he could actually cook something. So it was chicken and rice, maybe fish sometimes, but it was better than nothing right?

"Daddy" Goten called as Goku went back to the counter.

"Yes son" Goku replied with a small smile.

"Is it okay if I can call for Trunks after dinner?" he asked quietly. After the night before, Goten didn't want to get on the bad side of his father.

"Sure kiddo" Goku replied, setting the final plates down. Gohan and Goten dug in, and for once, Goku took a pick at things. It wasn't much Gohan noted, but it was something.

"How was school Gohan?" Goku asked quietly. Gohan swallowed his food.

"Fine thanks dad" he murmured. The rest of dinner went quietly, except for the sounds of eating. Goten finished and patted his belly.

"Thanks daddy. It was really good" he said. Goku smiled.

"I'm glad Goten"

"Can I go now?" he asked sweetly.

"Okay. But be back before it gets dark okay?"

"Yeah you're the best!" he cheered. He was about to run out when he stopped himself, "Um…daddy" he said.

"Yeah?" Goku questioned anxiously.

"I love you" he said. Goku smiled warmly at the eight year old and watched him run out. Gohan dumped all of the many plates in the sink.

"That was good dad, thanks" he said as he walked out.

"Gohan? Son…wait a minute" Goku called, walking over to him. Gohan stood quietly looking at the ground.

"Gohan…I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It's not your fault but I did take it out on you…and I'm really sorry for hat. I rally regret everything I said. I'm also sorry for being a terrible dad" Gohan looked up at his face, "I've not given you and Goten much attention lately…and I can see it definitely in Goten's eyes…how lonely he is and…how dejected he feels. And I see it in you to" Gohan still remained silent.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Gohan and I'm sorry for throwing it all back in your face. I know I'm tired…in fact exhausted, but I need to do this Gohan. I need to-do this by myself…why can't you understand that?"

"I can dad. You're as stubborn as mom. But…I just want to help"

"I know you do. And I really appreciate your concern"

Then please let me help. I'll be so happy if I can help" Goku sighed.

"Okay…what do you want?"

"I want you to stop doing all the chores. Me and Goten will do half of them each. You WILL eat dinner PROPERLY with us and you will get early night s so you can sleep better! Understood?" Gohan said with a smile.

"Okay Gohan"

"Ah ah ah! Shake on it!" Gohan ordered, putting his hand out. Goku smiled and shook it. Gohan smiled victoriously.

"Okay dad. I'm gonna do my homework and then I'll help you with tea kay?"

"Gohan" Goku said before he walked off. Gohan looked at him and smiled in suspense.

"I just want you to know how proud of you I am. I don't think I would have lasted a whole week without you"

"Dad…"

"No son, I'm being serious. I'm really lucky to have you. Thanks for being there for me son. You really don't know how much help you are…I love you kiddo" Goku said. Gohan warmly beamed and hugged his father the best he could. With little Gosha in the way, it was hard work.

"Thanks dad. I love you to" he said.

"Okay now go and do that homework!" he ordered pleasantly.

"Got it" he said as he ran upstairs.

* * *

Night fall was very close now and Goten had just come through tee door. He shrieked in surprise when he saw his father standing there, hands on hips_. Looks just like momma._

"Daddy are you mad? I'm not late am I?" Goku still frowned.

"I'm sorry daddy. I will go to my room now" he sadly said but suddenly he was shocked to find himself in his father's arms, "Daddy?" he questioned.

"Of course I'm not mad. Daddy could never get mad at you" he said. Goten giggled as he carried him into the living room.

"I just wanted to talk to you" he said as he sat down, his son still in his lap.

"What about daddy?"

"Well…I guess I haven't had much time to play with you lately have I?"

"Its okay dad. I understandid" he replied.

"I know…but I should still make time for you" "Tell you what, when tea's done and Gosha's napping, we'll have some play time okay?"

"Really?"

"Really" Goku repeated. Goten cheered and embraced his father around the neck, "You're the bestest daddy" he said.

"And you're the bestest to Goten" "Now go and do some good old studying and I'll call you when tea's ready okay?"

"Okay dad" he chirped as he ran upstairs. Goku's smile soon faded. Of course he wanted to spend time with them, but…it would tire him out even more. He felt he was being selfish now…but he couldn't help but wanting the peace and quiet and just having a rest. He sighed and stood up, making his way to the kitchen. He had to get started on tea, and he had only just finished washing up for dinner. He sighed and began to take out the pots. The day in the life of Chichi he thought…a novel could be written about that…about the way she used to wash and clean, cook and …no…now it was the day in the life of Goku. The way he washes and cleans and cooks. Such strange things would just pop up in his head and strange times. It was happening a lot lately. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. He even had a dream the other night that Chichi was alive. Which was impossible.

…Wasn't it?...

**Hey people! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**GKUCutie**: I see you had the same previous problem with signing in. I'm glad of that. I was afraid there was something wrong with my account or something. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**The General of Darkness**: And the story builds…great start to a review .hehe…I thought about adding in the funeral, but I just didn't have the heart to. I hate funerals, they break my heart. So I didn't. Glad you liked it though and thanks for reviewing.

**Fireflydragon62**: Hey there! Thank you for the review! Yeah, Goku's loosing it. Now he finally understands what it feels like for Chichi. I'm glad you like it and hope you liked the update!

**Oznerol:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad the tension built up nicely. It will be getting worse for poor Goku so hope you read on!

**Lauryn**: Yes, Goku does want to do it alone. He wants to be the father and the mother and take it on. Hoped this chapter helped explain his feelings a little more. Thank you for reviewing Lauryn!

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Hey there fellow author! Hows you? Yeah, poor little Goku. So much grief and pain. Will be getting worse for him to sorry. Thank you for reading and reviewing Chichi!

**Kinoha**: I really want to see Dead Zone! That's the one with Garlic Junior isn't it? Damn it! It's the one movie I really wanna see. I washed Dragonball Z half term last week and they played all the episodes and five movies! All the movies I had seen! But not that one damn it! Anyway, that statement you found on Goku is very good. It suites him perfectly. Thank you for sharing that with me. I know you want me to write a scene on Chichi in other world, but it really would mess up my next chapters. You see…I have planned it all out and it would really mess things up if I did. But you'll see why soon! Thank you for reviewing! Very kind you are!

**Platinum Unicorn**: Hey there. I like your name by the way. Thank you for your review. I would e-mail back but there is something wrong with my e-mail. There's been a problem with it for a while so I can't send out e-mail, only receive. I'm really touched you like this so far! Really touched! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be posted soon!

**Thank you to those who read to. A review would be nice, but thanks anyway! Next chap will be up soon.**

**Gosha xxx**


	8. Why?

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama, not me! **

**Hay guys! Thank you all so very much for the reviews! I'm really surprised at the positive responses. I really really am!**

**Ahem…anyway…**

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Hi there girl! Thank you for another review! Such a dedicated fan isn't you? Makes me all warm and tingly…heehee…yes, Goku's gonna have an easier life with Gohan's help, but…and that's a BIG but…more drama now!

**The General of Darkness**: Hello again General! How are you these days? And how about Vegeta and…I forgot the other guy's name…sorry (smiles sheepishly) I apologise, but hi anyway! So…you've been wondering if Chichi will be alive again in the future! Heehee (sniggers evilly) maybe your wish will come true! So read on and find out! Sir yes sir! Sorry...

**Kinoha**: that was one hell of a long review girl. I have never had a review this long before…bloody Nora! And WHAT! DNZ doesn't play on your TV in your country anymore! Man that's bad! They play it all the time here, and Dragon ball and GT. Replays everyday at about 5pm I think. In the morning to…anyway…Yes, I know a good writer should do what he/she wants and should take no notice of the reviewer's ideas…but that's just mean! I do take notice and take them in for consideration. But this time I had a whole plot worked out for Chichi so your idea wouldn't have fitted in. If I had writer's block I probably would have considered it. It's nice to have ideas from you guys sometimes, it helps I guess. I suppose you could flame me if you wanted…I guess…yeah. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Platinum Unicorn**: Hello again! I clicked onto your profile yesterday and I'm your only favourite story! I feel so cool! Heehee…touched I am! So you'll probably read this when you get back (I'll start talking to you like you've just got back k) so hi! How did your holiday go? Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm glad you like it so far. I've only updated once so you haven't missed much! Bye!

**Fireflydragon62**: hey there! Thank you for reviewing! So a part of you feels sorry for Goku eh? Yeah, I see where you're coming from. Goku did leave Chichi all of those times and it does make me mad. But I have forgiven him because he does love her lots and lots. I guess he's kind of getting his pay back in this in he? Oh well, hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Striking The Heart

_Why?_

A few months had passed by slowly and things had started to come back to life in the Son residence. Goten had returned to school and Gohan was studying with less worry. Goku was actually going to work twice a week, with Bulma or Ox-King watching over the few month old Gosha. Things seemed to be getting much better.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Goku had just entered his house from a long day at work. The whole 'explosion' thing was his assigned case at the moment. He had to investigate on it. He hated it. In one way, he wanted this case to find out who did it…but, in the other…he just couldn't because of the horrible memory it brought back.

He dumped his briefcase and blazer on the kitchen table and called Bulma's name. She came in from the back room with a gurgling Gosha in her arms. Goku smiled when he saw her.

"Hey!" he said gently, taking her out of Bulma's arms, "How's daddy's little princess?" he asked holding her up in front of him. She giggled cutely and waved her arms about. He smiled at her and pulled her back in his embrace.

"How has she been Bulma?" he asked, loosening his work tie.

"A little angel" she said with a smile, "She fits her name perfectly. She's just so adorable Goku" Bulma said.

"So have you guys been anywhere?" he asked rubbing little Gosha's nose with his.

"Oh I took her for a walk down the woods. And we saw the birdies didn't we Gosha?" Bulma asked her, holding the baby's hand with her finger. Gosha gurgled some more and blew a bubble which popped and startled her. Bulma and Goku laughed.

"Daddy!" Goten called happily as he ran in. He hugged his father's strong leg.

"Hey kiddo! How was school today?" he asked his youngest son with a ruffle of his hair.

"Great daddy and guess what?"

"What Goten?" Goku asked as excited as he could.

"I got ten out of ten in my mathematamics test!" he said happily.

"You mean your mathematics test"

"Yep…mathematic..ics" he said once more. Goku laughed and picked him up in his other arm.

"I'm very proud of you Goten" Goku said gently.

"Heehee…hi baby sister" Goten said kissing Gosha on the forehead. Gosha smiled and pulled Goten's hair, "Ow! Daddy…Gosha's pulling my hair"

"Alright Gosha not so hard. She's only playing son"

"She is?"

"Uh huh" Goku replied settling him down.

"Hey Bulma, is Trunks home?" asked Goten. She smiled.

"Yeah he's been home hours. I'm dreading what the house will look like when I get home. Trunks and Vegeta on their own…"

"I can imagine" Goku said with a laugh. Bulma smiled once more and picked up her bag.

"Thank you for everything Bulma…I really do appreciate it"

"I know you do Goku. Just remember we'll always be here for you. Don't be afraid to ask anything" she said and walked out of the house.

"See you next week Bulma"

"Alright!" she chirped walking out the door.

Say daddy can I go call for Trunks now?"

"Alright Kiddo but only for an hour. I'm going to do dinner now"

"Okay daddy! See you later!" he shouted as he ran out the house. Goku started dinner and so he placed Gosha in her new highchair.

"There you go. Now you can watch daddy cook. Maybe you could learn something to. Besides, I believe making every task educational" he said winking at her. She smiled and said something in baby language, "Yeah I was joking Gosha" he said laughing. Then suddenly to Goku's surprise, Bulma came running back in. Goku heard her footsteps and turned around instantaneously.

"Bulma did you forget something?" Goku asked looking at her. He was suddenly afraid at her appearance. She looked deathly white like some one had just died. Her form was trembling and she couldn't stutter out the words. Goku became worried.

"Bulma what happened?" Goku asked her, running up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. She didn't speak. She looked up into his eyes, tears forming in hers.

"Auntie Bulma" Goten called.

"Goten what are you still doing here?"

"I was leaving then there were these police men with Yamcha and Tien. They were looking for you and then told something to Bulma" Goten said. Goku looked back into Bulma's eyes. Something was wrong…something bad. He swallowed.

"Goten I want you to stay in here with Bulma you hear me? Watch Gosha for me to" Goku said as he walked outside. When he entered the outside world he saw Yamcha and Tien standing there with Rosie and Dexter and two other cops. Goku peered at them all one at the time…and they were all looking painfully shocked.

"What's going on?" he asked walking closer to the statues.

"Something…something has…happened" Yamcha whispered in the form of a stammer.

"What?" Goku asked curiously. Yamcha couldn't form the words for some reason and he looked at Goku with eyes that told him…something bad had happened.

"Something bad has happened Goku…something you…you need to see" Tien said. Goku glanced at him and then at his fellow officers.

"You better come with us Goku" Rosie said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Goku was confused but utterly scared.

"Yamcha, will you stay with Bulma and take care of Goten and Gosha for me" Goku asked quietly. Yamcha nodded. Goku smiled lightly and jumped into the police car with Tien.

The two cars stopped beside the cemetery. Goku was becoming afraid.

"Why are we here" he said fear portraying in his quiet voice. Tien said nothing. Goku nervously swallowed and opened the car door. Looking dead in front of him he saw a crowd of people, all bewildered and shocked by something in front of them. Coppers were everywhere trying to clear them off, trying to do something. Goku walked forward, three officers guiding him through the crowd. He didn't know what he was to come up against when he reached the end of the crowd. He didn't know what he was about to see…but something told him in his heart that it was bad. He pushed through a few more and then became the first in the queue. When he looked down before him…his heart had stopped…

He couldn't breathe…he couldn't feel his heart beating…he felt so cold, freezing cold, like he had been forced into a freezer with no way out. His eyes stared, shocked, pained and frightened.

There was his wife's grave…Slaughtered…destroyed…her coffin…gone…

He couldn't think, he couldn't feel, he couldn't hear…he was just a body with nothing inside. He felt pain; he felt anger…he felt like he was dying.

His body trembled and so did his bottom lip as tears forced to shed form his stinging tired eyes. His knees buckled and he fell to the grass upon them shaking. His breathing returned, ragged and quick. His hand shuddered when he touched the dug up soil.

Why? Why is this happening? Why did somebody do this? Why her? Why him? This was all he had left of her…this was all he had to remember her by…

…now it was gone…all gone…

…why?…

The crowd had been told to go and silently they left, saddened by the sight, saddened by him. His friends and his colleagues fell silent and moved back to the cars to leave him in peace. But there was no peace for him anymore. There was no quiet, no peace, and no innocence. He was angry, he was fuming…he hated who was responsible…he despised them…he wanted to kill them, break their hearts, make them crawl on all fours in sorrow. And he was going to do that. He was gonna find the culprit. He was gonna kill him, slowly and painfully. Tears burned up and fell down his face, dripping off his chin to land in the large dug up hole. He grit his teeth, whimpering in grief, whimpering in fury.

No more would he have someone striking his heart…no more would he let them hurt him, hurt them, hurt her…

This was it…this was beginning of the end…

…This was war…

**Hiya guys! Was that a bit too depressing? Anyways thank you for the reviews once again and hope you review again! I'll have the next chapter up soon! I'm kind of grounded for three days for…something…so I'll be SECRETLY on my computer and doing the next chap k? Bye bye!**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	9. The Man Behind The Mask

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**Striking The Heart**

**The Man Behind The Mask**

He had been sat there for over two hours now. The sun had diminished and dark clouds smothered the once blue sky. The wind had picked up it's pace, blowing his wild hair out of place. All was quiet now. Nobody was in sight, except for the few remaining officers and Tien. He could hear the howling of the wind and taste the dryness and the salt from dripping tears in his mouth. He just sat there beside her thrashed grave, legs crossed and arms hanging nimbly from their sockets. It still hadn't sunk in. The fact that she had died had only just been realised in his heart, but now this…

His ear caught the sound of tires upon the dirt track as another large white van approached. The van belonged to forensics. Those who pick up clues and suspicious marks to find the trail of the criminal. Goku looked around the grave at the blue police tape that blew slightly in the wind. It was starting to sink in now that she had been taken away from her grave…taken away from him…

His hands formed into furious fists and his eyebrows knitted together, expressing his feelings right now. He had never hated someone so much in all of his life. Not Frieza, The androids, Cell or Buu…nobody.

Forensics and Dexter approached him silently. As he peered at them, they gave him a look…almost begging to let them enter.

"On your permission sir…could we please ask you to leave the area so we can begin our work" one man asked. He looked frightened of Goku. Goku didn't reply. They all hesitated for a while until he finally stood up, looked down at her grave and walked off.

His small journey ended him at a tree a few meters from her grave. He leant back and slid down the bark, not really caring if it hurt. He was beyond pain now…nothing else could hurt him…there was no pain left to feel…

Glancing down at the muddy terrain beneath his tired body, he was in a lost trance…another world...one where time seemed to stop and the worries seemed to diminish. He wasn't thinking he wasn't hearing and he wasn't feeling…it was like he had been taken into space. A sudden crack of a twig caught his attention.

He rapidly turned his head and stood up, catching a glimpse of a dark figure. He walked around the tree and toward the area in which the figure was posed. There was no one there. He stopped in his tracks, searching around and trying to feel the stranger out. He was about to turn away in defeat when he come up against the stranger himself.

Goku backed away at the sight. It was like as if a nightmare of his had come true. The figure was taller than him, tall and thin, a dark hooded cloak clinging to every part of his body. His cloak was black and torn, reaching his feet and covering up every part of his flesh. Goku glanced at the stranger's face, not seeing anything but darkness beneath the hood. Goku felt this was suspicious.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Goku demanded. He was suddenly startled by the figure's reaction. He extended his ram, a piece of what looked like paper at the end of it. Goku took it slowly and opened it carefully. He began to read…

_Goku, this is Dr.Wilhem, I am the one who you met down the hospital and I helped with your wife's condition. I was hoping you could come by my place this evening at about eight. You see, there are a few things I could help you with, answers that have been unanswered. I would really be privileged if you'd come alone. _

_Dr. Wilhem_

_Come by the old warehouse behind the mountain of Poutz. You will find it easy enough I am sure_

Goku read it over once more ad peered up at the figure…but he was gone…

Goku stood a little confused and very uneasy. Wasn't it just a coincidence that this…stranger…appears just after his wife's disappearance, and then suddenly a man claiming to be Dr. Wilhem wants to help him? This was all becoming a bit too suspicious for him.

"So, first of all your wife's body is taken, then a stranger comes by at that exact moment dressed in black with a note, and this doctor wants you to meet him ALONE in a wore down warehouse" Piccolo said in his deep voice.

"That's right" Goku said, sitting back in his arm chair, little Gosha sleeping in his arms.

"I'm not sure about you Goku, but don't you think that it's a bit obvious that something is going on here?" "Alone…in a wore down warehouse…a doctor wants to help you and his servant is some dead guy in a cloak" Yamcha said, leaning his elbows on the window sill.

"Look…I know it sounds suspicious, but what if it really is Dr. Wilhem? What if he can help? He said he has answers for me…what if he can help me find my wife?" Goku asked.

"Look…Goku…I know you want answers and I know you want them now…but this is dangerous…he might not be Dr. Wilhem...he might be some bad guy who wants to kick your ass" Krillin said.

"Yeah Goku. What if this is all a big trap?" questioned a worried Yamcha.

"Guys…I understand your concern. But I have to do this. Dr. Wilhem or not. I'm gonna get answers and don't worry so much. I'm Son Goku…I am fully capable of taking care of myself okay?"

"But daddy what about momma?" Goten whimpered, tears in his eyes. He may have been a child, but he had to know about the situation. Goku had told Piccolo to tell Goten about the incident at the cemetery. Goten was heart broken. Goku gave Gosha to Gohan.

"Goten" Goku began, falling to his knees to meet his youngest' height, "I know a lot of things…a lot of bad things and sad things have happened to us. I know you're deeply hurt and I know you're also angry. I am very angry. I promise you son, I'll find out who did this and I'll find momma okay?" he questioned, his voice croaking with every word. Goten sniffled and nodded. Goku gave him a quick hug and stood up. He noted the time was seven fifty. It was time to go. He made for the door, only to be stopped by Vegeta.

"Vegeta?"

"I understand your anger and your intensions Kakarot. But you must understand this is a trap. I know you must go…but just keep your eyes open and stay on guard at all times and…be careful…I guess" he said looking down at the ground. Goku smiled.

"Thanks Vegeta…I will" he said leaving the house.

Krillin watched his best friend leave with pained eyes. He really felt for Goku lately. He really felt terribly sorry for him. He himself had a family, a wife. If he had lost eighteen…he'd just curl up into some masculine void and perish from his broken heart. But Goku…he was so strong. He was hurt. Krillin knew that. He could see it clearly every day…getting worse as time went by. He knew Goku tried to cover it up, but it was as clear as the window that Goku was suffering tremendously. But he kept his head up and carried on, fitting his strong sturdy reputation…just like Chichi…

The house was quiet now. Thoughts, regrets and doubts filled the minds of the Z Warriors and in the back of each of their minds…

…they knew something was about to happen that had never happened before…

Goku touched down on the cold hard ground gently. His nose caught the scent of familiarity and his eyes caught the view of the warehouse. He smiled slightly and flew over to it.

Opening one of the eroded wooden doors he stepped inside, only to be attacked by darkness and silence. He walked in a little more, the smell of dampness filling his nostrils. He peered around, glad he had good eyes, able to see large objects scattered around the large room. The door abruptly slammed shut, and there was a coldness in the air that sent a fearful shiver down his spine.

"Son Goku" came an old voice from the left. The lights suddenly flickered on and there stood Dr. Wilhem. Goku stood slightly surprised, yet very happy.

"Dr? Dr. Wilhem…its you"

"Who else did you think it would be?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Well…no one I guess" Goku replied. Goku let his eyes wander over the contents of the large warehouse room.

"What is all of this?" Goku asked amused by it all. There were machines, technology he had never seen before. Computers were everywhere, and a large screen was fitted to the far wall.

"This is what I call my study" Dr. Wilhem said.

"Your study? This looks more like a lab. I thought you were just a doctor"

"I am a doctor…this is just a hobby if you wish" he said putting on his white coat. Goku was quite surprised…a doctor in the medical area, with a hobby like this.

"So…you wanted to see me?"

"Ah you received my message" Goku remembered the earlier encounter with the strange cloaked man.

"Yeah…was he a friend of yours?"

"Yes…and let me guess, he looked a little suspicious?" Goku nodded, "Yes I know, he gets that a lot. He's just a bit shy that's all" Dr. Wilhem said. He walked next to Goku and put his arms around the taller man's back; "Come with me, there's much to show you and much to tell" They walked past the computer network and nearer to the large screen.

"I have lived and worked here since I was twenty seven. I have always enjoyed building and creating machines to make the world a better place" they stopped at a particular machine. Goku scanned it over in curiosity, "This is my newest creation"

"What is it? It looks like a giant…needle" Goku said, a little uneasy.

"Ha ha…a giant needle yes. It has the purpose of a needle by extracting…but it is used in a different way"

"I'm sorry…I'm lost" Goku said confused.

"It extracts things running through your blood by the use of these cables" he said picking them up, "They all stick to certain muscles on the outside of your body and the sharp end you see here", he said, pointing to the needle like end, "It extracts the substances that needs to be extracted"

"So you don't inject people?"

"It doesn't even touch your body"

"That's a relief"

"Yes I heard you had a fear of needles. That surprises me you know…a big tough guy like you"

"Yeah it surprises everybody" Goku mumbled, quite embarrassed.

"No worries Mr. Son. Everybody is afraid of something" he returned. Goku was a little uncomfortable when he heard the tone his voice was in. It was cold, chilling and somewhat…not normal.

"So...you are probably wondering why you are here?"

"Yes, actually. But in your letter, you said you might have answers for me. What do you mean by that?"

"My dear boy, I meant what I said. I have answers for you"

"What about?"

"About everything" he whispered loudly as they came in contact with the screen. Dr. Wilhem was busy pressing some buttons whilst Goku stood anxious.

"Sir…" Dr. Wilhem turned to face him, "Do you know where my wife is?"

"Yes I do" Goku gasped, "In fact…I know who took her"

"What? How? Who?"

"I know everything Goku. I know who caused that explosion and killed your wife. It was all done by the same person" he said coldly. Goku shuddered by the sudden coldness that flowed in the air.

"That's impossible" Goku said, feeling nervous around the man, not believing what he said.

"Nothing is impossible Mr. Son…improbable…but not impossible"

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am…I'm Dr. Wilhem"

"No you are not! Dr. Wilhem was a doctor at the hospital who helped my wife the best he could. He didn't have some freaky hobby and a machine that takes stuff from people's blood!"

"Didn't he?"

"You can't be him! You can't have done this! YOU WOULDN'T HURT ANYBODY! YOU'RE A DOCTOR WHO HELPS PEOPLE!" The man sniggered loudly and removed his glasses.

"Mr. Son…there is much for you to learn" he replied, his eyes changing from the colour blue to the colour yellow. Goku stood back and watched in terror at what was happening. Dr. Wilhem's form began to change. His once old featured face brightly shone and vanished, soon replaced by a smooth black layer of skin, only his eyes and mouth could be seen. His body grew taller, much taller than Goku…muscles became visible and large spikes stood erect from his arms and legs.

Goku stood speechless and in disbelief. Was he in some sort of nightmare or was this really happening?

The ware house shook and the tiles from the tall ceiling began to fall down, smashing loudly when they reached the dirty floor. Goku could barely stay on his feet by the power and destruction the man in front of him was creating. Dr. Wilhem screamed in rage as his transformation came to a powerful end. The shaking demished and tiles fell no more. There was silence in the building…only the sound of the doctor's evil laugh could be heard. He looked like some sort of alien…a gothic Frieza in Goku's eyes, but much larger and much stronger.

"Hahahahahaha! You see Goku! That's why you should never judge a book by its cover" he said. His voice was deep and evil (like Darth Vader…K?)

"You bastard! How could you do this? How could you betray so many people like this!" he demanded.

"Betrayal is just the beginning my friend. I've done much worse than that"

"You cold-hearted man. You're going to regret everything you have done! YOU WILL REGRET TAKING HER FROM ME AND MAKING MY LIFE HELL! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART YOU HEAR ME!" Goku screamed in range, his eyes turning green and watering up as he did. The doctor laughed.

"You won't want to do that just now" he said in his menacing voice. Goku was about to scream in rage.

"Where is my wife!" he demanded in a livid tone, his angry eyes becoming more threatening with each passing second.

"You want to see your wife? Alright. I'll grant you that" he clapped his hands once and the far door opened. Goku quickly watched the door fury still raging through his veins, like a bullet piercing his heart. But that all departed when the figures came into view.

He saw the strange cloaked man he saw earlier; with two others just like him but when he saw the fourth person…he thought he was dreaming. His heart stopped beating rapidly. His eyes watered up, spilling down his once angered face. His hands began to shake and his form trembled. He couldn't believe what he saw.

It had been two months…and there she was…there was Chichi…his Chichi…

…she was alive…

"Now Mr. Son" Dr. Wilhem spat, "Play time is over"...

**That was a hard chapter to write you know. It was hard to write the feelings and stuff because I tried to make it different every time. What I mean is when I write about how Goku's feeling, when he's depressed and stuff, I try to use different words and write it in different ways. It was hard.**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and YAY CHICHI'S ALIVE! WOOHOO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! Heh…that rhymed…**

**Gosha xxx**


	10. Giving Everything Up

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**And oh my gosh people! Thank you so very much for the reviews!**

**From Chapter's 8 and/or 9:**

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Yes I know, a terrible thing for somebody to do, stealing some one's coffin and destroying their grave. I can't believe I wrote such a thing either…oh well, I guess it keeps the story in suspense eh? And you never expected this huh? Your question to how Chichi's back will be answered in this chap okay! Thank you for your compliment to! I feel quite proud of myself! Thanks for the review!

**Kinoha:** hey Kinoha and yes I'm grounded and sneaking around. Last day though today (I hope) mummy's really strict so she might ground me for another day…just like Chichi swear! No need to apologise for the previous review! I understood fully where you were coming from! I am just the same when it comes to things like this. I respect the dead and the graves, so it does disgust me to! That's okay though coz the doctor is gonna get his comeuppance! Evil man! Hope you had a fun shopping spree!

**GKUCutie:** Hm…I don't feel sorry for the bad guys at all! They're gonna get what they disserve and get their ass kicked! Though, a part of me does agree with you! (Darn it I'm too soft!) Oh well, and don't worry that bad doctor is gonna get it (not quite yet) and he's gonna get it good! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**HystericFan**: hey there. I haven't heard from you before. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like my fic. You're in year ten huh? Yeah, I've just finished year eleven and I know what it's like to have lots of work. At the moment I am studying for GCSE's, so if I'm not revising I'm updating. I haven't seen any of the Harry Potter movies. I just never had an interest in it, but my brother has mentioned those cloaked guys you were on about. Hope you enjoy this chappie!

**General Of Darkness**: Hey there General! Oh, and hey there Vegeta and Roux! Heh…thank you for the reviews you guys! And yes I'm fine…glad to hear you are to. I am an excellent writer? I'm touched…deeply touched. Thank you. Yeah, no one suspected the doctor. Can't trust anyone these days huh? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And you put me on your fave author list! WOW! I AM SO CHUFFED! THANK YOU GENREAL!

**FireFlyDragon62**: Hi there! Nice cliff-hanger eh? Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Striking The Heart**

_Giving Everything Up_

He stood motionless, shocked and in complete disbelief. His eyes refused to blink and his heart refused to stop beating at the incredible fast pace that it was. Was he dreaming? Was this some sort of cruel nightmare that showed him things he wanted to see…then it would vanish? He allowed himself to swallow as he watched her struggle within the hooded men's grasp. She was eyeing him to, a small smile spread on her lips once his eyes caught hers.

"Goku" she whispered.

This was real. It had to be. She was there…moving…talking…breathing…doing everything an un-dead being would do. His mouth became dry and he licked his lips to moisten them. He suddenly remembered why he was here and who he was here with. He let his gaze wander from her to…him.

"How is this possible?" he managed to say, still in shock.

"What can I say? I am a genius" he replied with an ugly grin.

"So she's…"

"Real? Yes, oh yes! Very real!" Dr. Wilhem finished for him.

"Then…I can have her back?" Goku asked, almost in a plead.

"Of course you can" he stopped and grinned, "But of course…I need something in return" Goku swallowed.

"I'm listening" he said keeping his focus on the doctor.

"You see…I am a powerful being Mr. Son…but not as powerful as I would like to be"

"Then what do you want me for?"

"Well that's it Mr. Son…You are the key to my dreams" he replied in a gruff whisper. Goku became nervous.

"What do you want with me?" Goku asked silently. Dr. Wilhem paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"I want you to trade me your Saiyan powers" Goku looked confused.

"I'm sorry…that is impossible. My Saiyan powers run through my veins. You can't just simply take them! They were born with me. It's who I am"

"Yes, yes I quite understand…but there is a way for me to take them…a very…painful way" he spoke coldly.

"But…to take my powers you'd have to…" realisation hit him. The place, the machines and technology…the giant needle he had shown him earlier…

"Wait a minute…that machine you showed me…"

"Now it's all clicking into place" "Your very smart Mr. Son"

"You've been planning this from the beginning! You caused that explosion to kill my wife! You did that to get to me…to hurt me…to destroy me! Then you knew how much she meant to me…so you brought her back and thrashed her grave, making me come to you for answers. You did all of this…all of this to get my powers…everything I have worked my life to achieve"

"No Goku! Don't listen to him! It's a tra-" Chichi shouted. Her mouth was covered by the hooded figure's cloaked over hand. Goku looked at her and then glanced back at the doctor.

"So what you're saying is…if you do this to me…I'll just be…"

"As weak as a human basically"

"But how? How can you do this?"

"A simple procedure. I simply take out your blood and put in another's"

"That's impossible! I would die before you took mine out!"

"Mr. Son…I am a genius. I have found a way to do it and I have worked on it for over fifty years. I have even tested it myself. And it works perfectly" Goku was in disbelief. That machine…that needle…it could take away his blood and put in someone else's? Then he'd be weak…a mere human being? Goku still found it hard to believe.

"But of course…if you didn't want to accept the trade…I can handle that" he said walking over to Chichi. Goku watched his every move with worried eyes.

"I gave her life" he spoke as he cupped her face with his large hand, "And I can take it away quite easily"

NO!" Goku begged. Dr. Wilhem waited for him to speak. Goku looked into his wife's trembling eyes. He could see the fear, the worry and the doubt. She shook her head as if to tell him no. He swallowed.

"So if I agree with this…she will live…and she will not be harmed!"

"Of course" Dr. Wilhem agreed with an evil grin. Goku thought about for several seconds.

Everything he had achieved, everything he worked so hard to get…everything he died for…it would all be lost…

But...

...She was everything he achieved, died for and lost. He couldn't loose her again…no pain could match the pain he felt when she was taken from him. Giving everything up would hurt…he knew that. But it wouldn't be so bad, knowing she'd be there when it was all over.

He didn't care about the world right now, or its people. He just cared about her and the fact that the amazing woman who carried his heart was alive. He wanted her…he needed her…he could hardly survive without her. He didn't care about himself…not anymore. This was all about her now…

He looked up at the doctor.

"Okay…" he said quietly, "I'll do it" he finished. Chichi shrieked out a 'NO!' when his answer came forth. Dr. Wilhem smirked pleased by his decision. This moment was one he had been waiting for, for fifty years. He had planned and worked at it for so long. He could remember the pain and agony of preparing and building…the restless nights and fantasies of finally being the strongest man in the universe. As a young adult, he witnessed Goku's second place winning at the tournament when he was a child. He remembered that day well, and since then…he wanted his fantasy to become a reality.

Now it was coming to life…

Goku stepped forth towards the large monstrosity of machinery and silently prayed to Dende for the confidence he needed. He sauntered closer…closer to his un-doing…closer to changing what he called himself…

He reached the destination and stood in position as the darkpersons of Wilhem strapped him in place and began to attach large cables to his body. He prayed some more when he saw the needle before him. He needed Optimism…he needed courage…he begged for that. When the adjustments were made all became quiet. Goku's head started to form sweat droplets…his breathing nervously quickened and his mouth dried up intensively. He hated needles…his phobia was escalating. The fact that it was so close was putting him on the edge. Dr. Wilhem walked forwards.

"Now Mr. Son. This is where the games end…and your pain begins" he sniggered and pressed a few buttons upon the board, bringing data and images onto the large wall screen. Goku rapidly turned his head to see two of the cloakedcreatures filling up a large test tube with blood…human blood. Goku swallowed tensely once more.

His eyes caught a glimpse of Chichi as he turned. She was frightened…Dende, so frightened. She had glittering tears falling from her eyes, sobs starting to conjure up as the tears increased. Goku just smiled warmly at her the best he could. By that smile, she could tell he was afraid…she could tell how nervous he was. She hated this…all of this! In a way, she wished she was still dead…She had caused him so much pain…but now the list of grief was getting longer as he was about to give everything up for her.

Dende…he was doing this for her. What courage…what devotion and what love her had for her in his large Saiyan heart. He truly cherished her…maybe even worshipped her. She knew that now. She could see it running through his dark orbs as he tried to hold back the fear. She took in a deep breath and returned the smile, tears still racing down her soft cheeks.

He wished he could just wipe them all away…just stop her sadness ad her anxiety. If only he could express how much he loved her…how much he cherished and adored her. He was so lucky to have her…Dende knew this.

"Alright Mr. Son" the villain spoke distracting the warrior's thoughts.

"It is time for the trade to begin"

This was it. This was the end of what he was…the beginning of what he wasn't. He only prayed that she would be safe…if all came to a dire ending…

Phew…another hard chapter to write, but it didn't take me too long eh? I'm such a good updater huh!

If you are confused by this, let me put it straight. Dr. Wilhem has built a machine that can extract Goku's Saiyan blood and replace it with a human's. Improbable, but not impossible. (Come on think about all the impossible things the world of DBZ has done) anyway, he's going to take Goku's Saiyan blood and replace it with a human's blood to make Goku very very very very weak. He will not die during this process because the doctor is such a genius he found a way to quicken the process and keep him alive and also…its Goku we're talking about here…he's the star…I couldn't just kill him! I'll be needing him at the end!

Okay, hope that made some weird sense…next chapter is up soon so please review and see you again!

Gosha xxx


	11. Reasons

_**Okay, guys, some of you are a little confused here. But I'll answer all of your questions okay!**_

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Yes, Goku being weak sucks, but it is part of the plot right now…who knows…it might change…heehee…thanks for the review girl!

**Falconsblade:** Couldn't he get a transfusion from Gohan or Vegeta? Good question there but let me lay it down for you. Goku's blood is being taken and swapped for a human's! I understand maybe Gohan and Vegeta can give him power, but what difference will it make? Goku's basically a human now, and Dr. Wilhem is now gonna have all of Goku's Saiyan power as well as his own…but this will be explained more clearly in this chapter okay. Thank you for your review though, very touched you like it so I hope you read on!

**Vegetalover36338**: Goku's your fifth favourite character huh? Oh, he's my first (I love him!) yeah, poor Goku…but that doesn't necessarily mean Vegeta's now the strongest…not for long anyways! Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy!

**Fireflydragon62**: Hi again! Yep, Goku's giving up all of his Saiyan powers for his wife! Sweet and…odd? How is it odd? Goku loves her more than anything so why wouldn't he? I'm ranting now…sorry…thank you for the review!

**Lauryn**: You're lost for words…heh! Your itching for the next chapter…here it is! Have I really made you an angst individual? Heehee…sorry…but I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing Lauryn!

**GKUCutie**: Hi there and thank you for reviewing! Yes, Goku is very kind hearted to give everything up for Chichi! Totally loves her eh? Glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one to!

**Platinum Unicorn**: Hi there girl! How you doing? I'm afraid Goku has to sacrifice in this…but things will get better…shortly! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Oznerol**: hi there Oznerol and thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I though about Goku just doing instant transmission and killing the doctor, but that would have just been a quick and boring ending. Nice idea though. Hope you enjoy!

**Ash**: hi again and how are you! I'm glad you decided to review! I'm glad you like my stories to! Thank you very much for reviewing Ash!

**Ranina**: You think it's worth an A? WOW…CHEERS! Yeah…A means ten or top marks over here to! Thank you so much for reviewing…and I inspired you? Gosh…that's a first! I'll definitely check out your fic update! Thanks for letting me know!

**Saiyan Authoress**: Hi there and thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it and I'm happy to say…here's the update! Hope you enjoy it!

**Ninalee-Chan**: Yes, 'no' is Chichi's vocal protest. Goku has made his decision I'm afraid, and he's about to carry it out! OH NO! Yeah…can he really trust this guy? You'll find out soon so please read on won't you! Thanks!

**Striking The Heart**

_Reasons_

The body of Earth's hero was tightly strapped down and trembling with anticipation and fear. He hadn't ever experienced much fear, but he was now. It wasn't so much the fact he was afraid of loosing his powers, it was the fact that he would be weak…

He wouldn't be able to protect her if he was weak…what if Dr. Wilhem changes his mind and does kill Chichi after this? What if…

He shook his head from such thoughts. Why would he do that? He's going to have want he wanted so he wouldn't…would he?

"Now Goku" the doctor said, making Goku lose his thoughts, "Just lie back, and relax…if you can" he sniggered. Goku silently cursed him and frowned at the betraying doctor. Chichi stood helpless as she watched the large table Goku was attached to, electronically fall back to a normal position where Goku lay like a frightened yet angry child. She watched as the doctor pressed a few buttons and she knew…this was it…

Goku tensed up immediately and yelped when the cables attached to his body dug into his flesh. Two were on both of his arms, two on his legs, one on both sides of his chest, two on his stomach and two on his shoulders. You could just imagine the pain as the one on his forehead dug in. He began to breathe at a fast pace, more nervous than anything.

Why did he suddenly feel this way? He had never felt so scared and so nervous in all of his life! He was son Goku, a man with no fear, a man who stood up to everyone and everything…except for Chichi maybe.

Chichi…he remembered that's why he was here. He turned to look at her, her eyes begging him to stop. She shook her head in disagreement, sadness washing over her face. He could only smile warmly at her. But she could see the man behind it; she could see the frightened eyes of the Saiyan. Dr. Wilhem attached the last cable to him and pressed the final button. This is where the pain began…

Almost immediately the cables began to suck Goku's skin, and drag his blood away. He couldn't believe what was happening…he couldn't believe this was real. He couldn't comprehend how this could be possible, but it was happening…it had to be real.

The machine rumbled and the screen beeped, Chichi could just about hear Goku's painful yelps and small cries as he wriggled about upon the table in agony.

The doctor stood still, slowly going through the same process as Goku. But his blood wasn't being taken away; his blood was becoming stronger, filled with everything that made Goku a Saiyan. Goku moaned and groaned, letting out the occasional scream and cry as his warm blood left his cold body. His form began to transform into a super saiyan, then suddenly it disappeared like air. His teeth changed into sharp piercing canines and his eyes turned a deep red. He growled, shaking the walls of the building.

The doctor was laughing away evilly as his muscles bulged and his voice deepened. The colour of black disappeared from his body and began to turn into a golden yellow. He screeched, still sniggering as he felt his energy grow tremendously. His eyes turned from their darkness to a deep green, his nails lengthening becoming black.

Goku cried some more as his second form of a Super Saiyan flew from his body, soon followed by the third. He transformed once more, red fur smothering his sweating body, soon disappearing and blowing away like dust. The doctor was in hysterics at Goku. He was loosing everything and the pain for the man was unbelievable. Wilhem loved it.

Goku wriggled and withered some more as he roared aloud, his Saiyan instincts being stolen away. He struggled to breathe as the pain was destroying him. He suddenly felt warm as blood was being put into his veins through the tubes that were connected to him…but the pain still came…

Wilhem was getting stronger and stronger.

Goku knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He had put his feelings first for a start…now Wilhem had the power to overcome the strongest fighters on Earth…even Vegeta. Goku grit his teeth, his eyes half open from exhaustion. The pain still came as new unfamiliar blood injected into his veins. He panted…his body tired and weak. He hoped it was all over…he hoped…

Chichi shook her head again. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe Goku agreed to this. Giving his powers up…giving up what took him his life time to achieve…and for what...her?

She became angry. How could he do this? Why? Why is he being so damn soft and putting her first? She would rather die than see him go through this. She would rather die than see the world and her family destroyed by this…this monster. But it was too late…

The machine stopped and so had Goku's cries. The room was silent, until Wilhem's laughter sprung up from the darkness.

"This is it. This is…what I've always dreamed of! The power of a Saiyan…the power of a God. And it's all mine…all mine!" he shouted and laughed evilly.

"You're going to regret this" Chichi said. He smirked.

"And who are you to lecture me? I am now the strongest being in the world. I'd stay quiet if I was you" he then took his gaze down to Goku. He evilly sniggered at his form. Goku's features were deathly frightening. He was pale…very pale. His eyes were closed…he couldn't move…he couldn't think…he couldn't feel…

"If only you could see yourself" Wilhem said quietly to the weary man, "If only you could see…how pathetic you look" Goku winced and opened a tired eye. He focused a little and looked up at the doctor.

"Here" Wilhem said as he pulled him up, breaking the attachments to Goku's body as he did, "You might feel a little dizzy" he said. Goku could hardly stand on his own…

"Hm…maybe you should sit down!" Wilhem pushed Goku flying into the wall. Chichi gasped in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened. No one, except Vegeta maybe, was ever able to push Goku…not like that anyway!

Goku's lifeless form fell into a pile of rubble to the ground with a crash. Chichi gasped and ran over to him. The dark cloaked figures stood and watched.

"Goku!" she cried as she pulled him out of the rubble. She pulled him close, his head resting in her arms, next to her fast paced beating chest.

"Goku sweetheart…speak to me" she whimpered. Blood trickled down his forehead from a large cut to his head. He frowned in pain and opened his eyes slightly.

"Chi" he managed to say quietly. She smiled very lightly.

"Goku…why? Why did you do this!" she almost demanded, tears cascading down her cheeks. Goku closed his eyes and forced a smile upon his face.

"People do…crazy things…when they're in love" he whispered. His smile faded and his body went limb and unhealthily cold…

"Goku?" she questioned. Her bottom lip trembled at his still cold form. She sobbed onto him as she rocked his body back and forth. Her head rested against his, tears running from her face to his.

What was she going to do? What was she going to say? Why? She kept asking herself, what was the reason for this?

"Oh Kami why!" she cried aloud. Little did she hear the footsteps of the approaching hooded killers…

_**Yay! Another chapter done! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Next chap will be up some time either Thursday or Friday!**_

_**Over and out**_

_**Gosha xxx**_


	12. Mistaken

**A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Striking The Heart**

_Mistaken_

She rocked back and forth, his body curled up motionless in her arms. He was pale, a deathly pale, and his fingers were cold. She was still crying. Crying because she was afraid…crying because she lost him…her heart was broken…

Wilhem smiled, pleased with himself.

"I'm sorry child, it was obvious it was going to happen" he said with a snigger. She cried some more.

"But it was selfish of him…leaving you here, alone to die" "At least you will be with him soon" he said. The dark men strode gravely towards Chichi. Their black shredded coatsdragged along the dusty floor and their armoured shoes clashed as they hit the ground with every step.

Chichi looked around, scared when she saw the men coming. She knew this was going to happen. She knew Wilhem couldn't be trusted. She looked down at Goku. Even though Wilhem was going to kill her anyway…Goku still tried. She was proud of him. Proud of his bravery, courage and heroic behaviour…proud because he loved her with all of his heart. The tears still came, but with a smile she wiped them away. She guessed it wasn't going to be so bad. At least she'd be with him.

They were inches away now, still walking at the same pace, all three of them exactly the same in movement and speed. She swallowed and tried to control her nervous breathing. She hoped it would be a quick and painful death…hope, was all she had left…

They cornered her like a predator cornered their prey. The darkness of their hidden faces burned into her, making her weary and more afraid than before. What were these things?

"Well sweetheart, I must be going. I have the world to destroy" Wilhem mockingly said.

"It's not over Wilhem. The others will find a way to stop you" Chichi said looking at him.

"Chichi, my dear, nobody can stop me now. My name is no longer Wilhem either…" she became anxious.

"My name…is Super Wilhem" he said with a smirk, "Enjoy heaven while you still can. With the instant transmission technique, I can go anywhere" he shot off out of the warehouse, leaving a hole in the roof and an echoing laugher in the sky.

Chichi took her focus back to the three otherworldly creatures. They held up their arms, all at the same time and height. Their hands were visible now, but inhuman as she guessed. They were black, matching every bodily feature they had, though you couldn't see their body. Their long skinny bones of fingers began to glow. There was a resemblance Chichi thought. It was like a Ki bomb, something which she knew from Goku. Their hands glowed to a bright shade of blue and the balls of energy grew to a palm sized orb. Chichi squinted from the powerful light, breathing heavily with fright. Then…it happened…

"HI-YA!" Someone shouted as he kicked the one freak flying from Chichi's side. Chichi couldn't see who it was, but the voice sounded familiar. There were another few hits…it sounded like two people were fighting. Another one was talked to the ground, the light now very dim as only one remained. Te one that was left standing stopped the Ki ball and it disappeared. Chichi could see clearly, and she smiled when she saw them.

"Happy to see us" a young man's voice said. Chichi turned around and smiled seeing Gohan there. He bent down and put his hand on his mother's arm. He didn't know how or even know if it was possible, but she was alive.

"I'm so happy to see you mom" she smiled at him. His gaze then turned to a serious one when he saw his father.

"What happened mom?"

"He's dead…" she trailed off, her eyes watering up again. There was another loud crash. The two turned to the scene before them. Krillin and Vegeta were battling two of the hooded figures whilst the other stood still. Piccolo soon flew out of no where to join them.

"What are those things?" questioned Gohan.

"I'm not sure. But from what I have heard…they are neither the living, nor the dead"

"Eat my fist you grave rising baka!" Vegeta yelled, punching…through…the creature. He stopped and took a step back, quite shocked. Krillin joined his side and so did Piccolo and Tien. There was silence as the three inhuman figures stood still. Vegeta, Tien and Piccolo became anxious, Krillin was scared shitless. He still couldn't believe he pulled a stunt like that.

"You will DIE" They shouted in an evaporating whisper as they disappeared in a gust a wind…knocking the Z fighters off their feet. Vegeta soon stood back up when he noticed they were gone.

"What the hell were they?" he demanded angrily. Krillin shrugged. Tien growled.

"Whatever they were, they were strong" Piccolo said in his deep Namiken voice. The all agreed and raced back to a sitting Chichi who had Goku securely in her hands.

"How did you know?" she questioned.

"We could feel Goku's energy rapidly changing. It was going haywire!" Tien said.

"We warned the fool something bad would happen, but did he listen?" Vegeta complained.

"There's a lot of questions we need answered Chichi, but we'll get you to the lookout first" Piccolo said.

"What's the point?" they all looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean woman?" Vegeta questioned.

"He's dead" she whimpered…"What's the point" she cried, rubbing her head against her husbands'.

"Mom" Gohan soothed, "He's not dead" Chichi looked up at him.

"What!"

"He's not dead mom"

"How...how do you know?" she questioned.

"I can feel his energy, his spirit. He's still alive mom so don't worry" She smiled lightly.

"Woman, have you not bonded with him?" Vegeta questioned.

"Excuse me?" she questioned in shock.

"Have you bonded with him? If so, you should have been able to feel if he was still alive" Chichi was about to yell, but he had a point. Why didn't she feel him?

"That's true. I'm not sure why I didn't feel him"

"It's probably because you haven't long been alive mom"

"Or probably because you were so worked up and afraid…you couldn't feel it" Piccolo suggested.

"Stupid Namek, you have no idea what the bond is about so mind your own business"

"Come on guys lets not argue" Gohan said nervously.

"If you don't mind Vegeta, I was trying to help out with a suggestion"

"Who asked for your help?"

"Guys" Gohan said.

"Quit it brat! I am trying to teach the Namek a lesson" Vegeta spat.

"Please, not now. I really want to get Goku out of here and get him well so I can just…have him himself again" "I just want him to be okay" the two stopped arguing.

"Fine" Vegeta said. Piccolo picked up Goku's heavy body carefully like a baby in his arms.

"Wait! What about Goten…and the baby! I'd really love to see them!" Chichi shouted as she stood up.

"Yeah, we can't leave them home"

"I'll go back and get them. Bulma and Yamcha to" Piccolo said as he carefully handed Goku down to Tien.

"Thank you Piccolo" he smiled at her, if possible. The two had slowly got to like each other in a sort of friendly way. He was always there to help out with the kids when Goku wasn't around, especially with Gohan. She was grateful for that.

Piccolo took off and blasted out of the hole Super Wilhem flew through.

"Come on mom" Gohan said as he picked her up. They flew out also and headed high up in the other direction to Dende. With every passing second, Chichi thought and thought about Goku. Her eyes never left his form as they flew. She was so worried, yet relieved he was alive. Another thought made her smile. She would be seeing Goten soon. She had missed him so much. But she was also going to see the baby she had before she died…the baby she had never seen before…she wondered what Goku had called her…

* * *

Gosha was busy gurgling and giggling as she sat in Yamcha's arms. Bulma was sat opposite with little Goten. Trunks was on the floor, lying down bored. He had only just arrived after he had accidentally blown up his grandfather's study. He decided to leave because he thought he would only get in trouble if he didn't. 

"Auntie Bulma?" questioned Goten.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Is my daddy okay?" Bulma looked across at Yamcha.

"I'm not sure Goten. Your dad was suddenly really powerful and then…bam…his power and his energy just…vanished" Yamcha said.

"Is he dead?" asked Trunks casually. Bulma smacked him on the head.

"Owe! What was that for" he yelped.

"Don't say things like that Trunks!"

"No he's not dead. I can still feel he's alive" Yamcha stated.

"Oh I wish I knew what was going on" Goten sighed. The door suddenly opened.

"Piccolo!" Bulma said in a small relief.

"Mr Piccolo where's daddy?" Goten questioned running up to him.

"He's on his way to the lookout with your mom"

"My mom? You found her…body? Shouldn't she be buried again now" he sadly said. He hated to speak about those things.

"No. It wouldn't be…right…if we did that"

"What? What do you mean?" Questioned Bulma.

"You'll see when we get there" "Now grab some stuff for the baby, we have to get going"

"She will need some bottles and baby food…oh! And something to sleep in! Goten do you have some sort of travel cot?"

"Do you mean one that foldids?" (Not a spelling mistake. Just the way he says it)

"Yes"

"Yeah I know where it is! I'll get it!" he chirped as he ran off. Piccolo waited outside whilst they collected a few of Gosha's things.

"I wonder what happened to Goku" he thought out loud…

**

* * *

Hi and I hoped you liked this chapter! A bit of an awkward ending but oh well. Thank you so very much for the reviews so far everybody! And for those who read and not review, thank you also! **

**Gotham's Princess:** Well, I answered your question didn't I? YAY! GOKU'S NOT DEAD! I agree he dies too much. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**GKUCutie**: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Did you think he was going to die to? If so HAHA! I had you all thinking that. Me so evil! It was sad but hopefully it'll get better now (I'm not giving anything away mwahahahahaha!) so review again won't you?

**Kinoha:** Hi there girl! Thanks for the review! Heh, you thought he could be dead to…nah, I'm not that cruel. He's my favourite character, I wouldn't do that! You will probably read this when you get back from your martial arts training camp. Wow, was it good? It sounds good! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Arcanine18:** Hi there and thank you for the review. Yeah, only I can turn Goku back to normal. Heehee…the power of an author is overwhelming…I love the authority! I hope you liked this chappie!

**The General of Darkness**: There had to be one didn't there! And it had to be you to pick something like that out! Well, I can't really answer your question about the heart thing because it's kind of gonna be involved in the story in upcoming chapters, so HA! You have to wait! You are so technical…but it's cool. Oh and hi Vegeta! Hi Roux! Thanks for reviewing you guys!

**Platinum Unicorn**: Hi friend how is you! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and yes I'm excited about the 'cough' secret 'cough'. Heh, hope you liked this one to! Bye for now!

**Ninalee-chan**: You think it was descriptive and good. Thanks. It's hard to sometimes get the description right. That was one of the hardest scenes to write. Thanks for the review!

**Until next time,**

**kami bless!**


	13. The Heart Of The Problem

**A/N: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Gotham's Princess**: Hi there and thank you for reviewing! You will find out where Wilhem went in this chapter! Thanks and enjoy!

**The General Of Darkness**: About the whole heart thing…you'll find out about that in this chapter dude! You could be right…you could be wrong…read on and find out! Thanks for the reviews pal!

**Falconsblade**: Ha-ha, you thought about Goku's heart producing blood to. I'm not saying anything so read on and find out! Thanks for the review though! Much appreciated!

**Ninalee-Chan**: Hi there and thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and don't worry; you weren't the only one to forget about Gohan and the others. Chichi meets Gosha in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

**Platinum Unicorn**: Hi buddy! You are anxious? Heehee…here's the next chappie so I hope it satisfies you! Yes, you are the only one (apart from me) who knows about the surprise! Lucky you and no it's not going to end……yet! Heehee…enjoy and thanks for all of your reviews so far!

**GKUCutie**: Yeah, I'm glad they made it in time to. Yeah, the doc couldn't be trusted. That's always the way with the baddies huh? Thanks for the lovely review and I hope you like this chapter!

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Hi Chichi! Just to quickly say, have you changed your e-mail? I tried to e-mail you and it said you didn't have that address anymore. Anyhow, I was e-mailing to let you know Sonjalennon's short story thingy (you know, the short stories she's doing on the couples) well, she's doing more G/CC ones, and there will be a SS4G/CC one, so she just wanted me to tell you. Thanks for the review and yes Chichi meets Gosha in this one!

**Arcanine18**: I'm not giving anything away but lets just say its going to be a while until Goku is…normal again! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

**Kinoha**: Gosh gurl that training has really gotten to you! Your review cracked me up! Hopefully I'll be getting another to brighten up my day! Thanks for taking time out to review gurl! Much appreciated!

**

* * *

**

Striking The Heart

_The Heart Of The Problem_

Her tearful eyes never left his lifeless beaten body as she was held by Gohan, flying through the darkening night sky. Tien held him close, where he was safe and warm. He couldn't believe how cold Goku was. Goku was still cold and still out when they made it to the lookout. Dende was already waiting.

They touched down, Chichi immediately running to Goku's side as he was lay on the hard cold ground. Chichi panicked as she looked at Dende who crouched beside them.

"Please say you can help him Dende" she begged. The young Namek could see the plead in her shinning eyes. He took his focus back down at Goku. He didn't look too good.

"I'm not sure what I can do. I don't think I can help him too much. What's happened to him…is something I cannot fix" Chichi's eyes widened.

"I can cure wounds Mrs. Son, but I cannot cure what has become of him"

"Damn it! Now what do we do?" Vegeta cursed.

"Dende. Can you at least get him out of his unconscious state?" Gohan asked.

"He's mostly suffering from exhaustion. I think its best he rests. That's the most important thing he needs right now" Chichi felt so helpless. Looking down at his pale lifeless form she felt so guilty. It was all her fault he did this. All of her fault…

"I have a bed prepared from him, so if you would like to bring him this way" an awaiting Mr. Popo said as he came outside.

"Thanks Popo" Tien gratefully thanked as he picked Goku up and went inside with Gohan and Chichi following.

Tien carefully lay Goku down on the soft bed. Mr. Popo brought in a thin white sheet whilst Chichi sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Here, this is a lot cooler for him"

"Thank you Mr. Popo" Tien thanked as he covered Goku's body up.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Chichi questioned quietly, her eyes never leaving Goku's face.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question Chichi. There's so many questions I have in my head that need to be responded to, I'm not sure what to think anymore" Chichi looked at him briefly before looking back down at her unconscious husband. Tien was right. So many questions lay unanswered…so many questions that _needed_ to be answered…Why? Why was this happening? How? How is it possible? Her mind could go on for hours, pondering over everything that had happened today. She just hoped they could be answered soon and that she could finally…have her Goku back…

Back outside, Piccolo landed with Yamcha and the others. Carefully he put Bulma down and looked across at the others. She could see Vegeta, Krillin and Dende. Where were the others? And where was Goku? Goten and Trunks ran over to Vegeta in a hurry.

"Mr Vegeta where's my dad!" Goten asked desperately looking up at the man with sad eyes. Before Vegeta could answer, Gohan came out.

"He's sleeping Goten"

"Brother!" Goten happily called as he ran up to Gohan.

"Hey little tiger"

"Why is daddy sleeping?" he asked in worry.

"It's a long story Goten"

"Now answer my question!" Bulma demanded. They all looked at her.

"I don't like to talk about this kind of thing, but I want to know why you aren't returning Chichi to her grave! Its bad enough she was stole from it, now this is very disrespectful"

"Thanks for the concern Bulma" a feminine voice said. Everybody turned around to see……Oh my Kami…it was Chichi! Bulma stood still, a shocked yet happy expression across her face.

"Chichi? You're…your alive?"

"Yeah, I guess so" she chirped.

"Oh Chichi!" she squealed running to her and giving her a big hug.

"I missed you to Bulma" Chichi returned whilst embracing her back. After the small hug Chichi turned to Goten who stood there, tears forming in his little sparkling eyes.

"Mommy?" Chichi smiled warmly at him. He cried as he ran into her open arms and hugged her fiercely not wanting to let go.

"Oh Goten honey, I'm so sorry for being gone so long"

"Its okay Momma" he sobbed as he held her tightly. Chichi gently rocked him back and forth, stroking his head softly as she did. Goten soon stopped crying and only small whimpers could be heard.

"Are you okay Goten?" Trunks questioned. Goten rubbed his eyes and nodded. Chichi smiled and stood back up.

"It's great to have you back Chichi" Yamcha said with a smile. She returned it.

"Thanks Yamcha" Chichi's eyes then widened at the bundle Yamcha held in his arms. She looked up at him in awe and he smiled, handing the baby to her. Chichi took her willingly and smiled warmly down at the child.

"So…this is my little…baby girl" she tearfully said, letting her fingertip caress the sleeping child's left cheek.

"That's her" Yamcha replied. Chichi was in her element, in complete amazement and so much in love with the tiny child already.

"What did Goku name her?" she suddenly asked.

"Gosha" Gohan told her with a smile. Chichi briefly looked at her eldest then took her loving gaze back to her youngest. The baby's eyes opened slowly and she let out a yawn. After focusing her small eyes on the person before her, little Gosha made a baby noise. Chichi giggled happily.

"Hi there Gosha" Chichi cooed. Gosha held onto Chichi's finger that was previously stroking her cheek, "I'm your mommy" Chichi said softly. Gosha made a small smile. Chichi laughed in content.

"Sorry to spoil the reunion, but there's a lot we need to talk about" piccolo spoke in a serious tone, directing his comment at Chichi. She nodded.

"Yeah Mom, we need to know everything" Gohan stated.

"And we need to know what happened to Goku" Krillin added. Chichi nodded as her story began.

* * *

On the outskirts of West City in the ruins of an abandoned power station, a small un-human creature was keeping watch as he peered through a telescope.

"He is here" he said in a screechy voice, running out of the room and to the main door. He opened the large metal door, creating a screeching sound as he did. The being he awaited touched down on the ground powerfully and walked up to him.

"My master, you look different"

"Do you not listen to a word I say Kobe? I told you that many changes will occur to my form" Wilhem said as he entered the ruin.

"Sorry master, I forget things easily" Wilhem briefly looked at him.

"I know" he said before walking down some large stoned steps to an underground layer.

"Have you finished with the liquid substance I needed for tonight?"

"Yes master. I have stored it in the potions freezer" Kobe said, following Wilhem with his slight limp.

"Good and I take it my Murgul riders are already here"

"Yes master, they arrived a few minutes ago"

"Perfect" he said in an evil gruff voice. The two entered a large basement room and there stood his four Murgul riders, all stood like clones, their dark hooded cloaks blowing slightly from the un-known breeze. Wilhem smirked.

"It is time" he under toned as he reached the freezer and pulled out a small tube of liquid. Strolling over to a large table he picked up a syringe and began to load the substance into it.

"Master, what will this liquid do to him?" asked Kobe. Wilhem sinfully smiled.

"This, my small friend, is a substance that will stop his heart from producing blood"

"Once injected into his heart, this powerful poison will sneak into his heart and slowly…it will stop it working…stop it from beating…stop him from living" he finished pouring the liquid and handed one of the hooded creatures the small syringe.

"You must make sure all of this…is injected…" the cloaked figure nodded gravely. Before they knew it, the four dark beings twirled into a mist of wind and vanished. Wilhem walked over to the table where scrolls of papers from his plans lay messily.

"For fifty years I have planned and experimented this. Now it's all becoming a reality at once…its…overwhelming" he whispered, "Just four days Goku…four days until…your heart will be struck"

* * *

Back at the lookout the news had been told.

"So, what your saying is, Goku's been thieved of his Saiyan powers by the extraction of his blood?" Piccolo questioned.

"That's right" Chichi replied, little Gosha playing with her loosened long hair.

"That's impossible. There's no way he could have done that. Science genius or not, that's not possible" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta it happened before my very eyes" Chichi told him seriously.

"Alright guys, lets not argue here. Chichi, what exactly did Wilhem do, to do this?" Bulma asked.

"He just absorbed his blood with this weird machine. All these wires were attached to Goku, taking his blood away, it was…un-real" she whispered, remembering the horrific event that tore her apart.

"So, Wilhem didn't touch Goku's heart at all?" Bulma questioned once more.

"No Bulma, not once" Bulma gasped and thought for a moment.

"I don't think I understand this" she said. Chichi looked confused.

"What isn't there to understand Bulma? He has been thieved of his Saiyan powers by the extraction of his blood. What is so difficult to understand?"

"I understand that, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"His heart. His heart still produces blood. If it hasn't been affected in any way, then won't it still pump Saiyan blood into his veins?" Chichi and the others thought about it for a moment. Bulma was right.

"Yes, it would. I'm confused. Why would Wilhem do all of that, knowing Goku can still produce the blood of a Saiyan?" Yamcha stated.

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of this" Krillin uttered.

"Surely he's planned something" Vegeta suggested.

"We had better keep a close eye on Goku whilst he gets his energy back. Anything could happen. We must be cautious" Piccolo suggested. They all agreed. That's when a cold mysterious wind blew over the lookout and caused chills to run up and down the warriors' spines.

"What was that?" Bulma questioned in the form of a frightened utter.

"They're here" Piccolo whispered…

**

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know how it went in a review won't you! Thanks!**

**Gosha xxx**


	14. Deadly Serious

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews for the previous chapter! I really am thankful for them!**

**Nisha: **No need to apologise for the lack of reviewing. I'm just happy you read it. I'm glad you like this story and I'm really glad you'll read more of my work in the future. Thank you ever so much for the review!

**Falconsblade**: Trust a smart person like you to figure that out. You see, I'm not very smart when it comes to parts of the body, but you are right about the bone marrow. But in this chapter, hopefully things will fit into place and make sense. If not, let me know okay? Thank you for letting me know about that and thanks for the review!

**Viper-Vegeta**: Hi and thanks for the review. Here's chapter 14 like you demanded of. Heehee, I hope you like it!

**Arcanine18:** Wow, is this story really that good? Wow, I should be some kind of author when I'm older. Heehee, thank you for the compliments and the review! You'll probably get this when you come back, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you had a good vacation!

**GKUCutie**: hi there and thank you for the lovely review! Yeah, let's hope they can defeat the bad doctor…Heh, I know! I know and it's so good knowing when you all don't! I know what's going to happen! So you'll have to wait and see! Thanks!

**Platinum Unicorn**: Hi buddy how are you! Awe, of course your reviews cheer me up like Kinoha's. In fact, your cheer me up so much that I can't stop smiling! I 'm so happy! Thank you for the compliments…again. I swear, you spoil me! I hope you like this chapter Lindsay and let me know how it went in a review won't you pal? YAY! ENJOY! And thank you for such a wonderful review!

**Kayla**: here's the next chapter and so you'll see what is going to happen to Goku! I hope you like it! Thank you for the review!

**Hollie and Goku Love Forever**: I love the name! And thanks for the wonderful review. You didn't know why Goku sacrificed his powers? It's because he loves Chichi and he didn't want to loose her again. I'm glad you like it though and I hope you review again!

**CarolinaWhiteRose**: Hi Carolina! You're jealous of my writing skills? I'm not that good. But I'm really touched by your compliment. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Oh! And I hope you update your fic again soon! You know the one Roses and Swans? Is hat what's it's called, damn it I can't remember! Sorry, but please update it soon!

**GOKULUVA1**: Hi GOKULUVA1! I' glad you like this story and I hope you continue to read it also! Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter wont you! BYE!

**Gizmostar**: Ooh, I like your name! Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest. And you cried? Awe, how sweet…heehee, bye for now!

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

Striking The Heart

_Deadly Serious_

…a cold mysterious wind blew over the lookout and caused chills to run up and down the warriors' spines.

"What was that?" Bulma questioned in the form of a frightened utter.

"They're here" Piccolo whispered…

* * *

His breathing was un-normal and his eyes were shut. His frown was one of pain and his face was colourless. His fists were clenched into fists as they held onto the soft white sheet, his legs spread, twitching now and then from being uncomfortable. That's how he felt right now…uncomfortable. He couldn't find a restful spot and it didn't help that his body was acing all over. He sighed in frustration. He could hardly feel his body…he could hardly feel anything. He wondered how he felt uncomfortable. He wondered how he could feel the wind's cold caressing. Huh? He looked across at the window, but it wasn't open. Why was it suddenly so cold? That's when the wind picked up in force and blew around his room, lifting his bed sheets up slightly as it did. Goku tried to move, he tried to do something. But he couldn't. His body hurt, his muscles hurt. His every being hurt. His eyes barely opened as something stuck into his chest. He winced in pain as something cold run down his chest. His vision was blurry as he looked up and saw dark shadowy figures stood over him.

The door suddenly barged open and the dark creatures screamed in anger with a high pitch. They twirled together like a twister of darkness and vanished. The room was quiet as the Z warriors stood still, quite shocked by what they saw.

"This happened the last time. They've gone" Vegeta stated. Piccolo nodded. Chichi handed Gosha to Gohan and barged through them and raced over to her husband's side.

"Goku?" she questioned, scanning over his body for any injuries.

"I wonder why they came. It seems as though they didn't hurt him" Bulma said as she walked over with the others.

"I'm not sure that's entirely true" Chichi whispered. Bulma's eyes followed hers and came to rest at Goku's chest. There was a small hole with a black substance dribbling out of it.

"Oh my goodness" Bulma suddenly panicked, rushing over to Chichi's side.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"Is it bad?" asked Yamcha. Bulma studied it and bit her lip.

"It could be" she said, suddenly jumping up and reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a capsule and threw it to the other side of the room where it puffed up in smoke and opened.

"What's that?" Krillin asked, examining the large box that appeared.

"My mini science aid kit" she chirped.

"Mini?" questioned Gohan. Gosha gurgled and blew a bubble.

"Yes, I carry it most places with me. I mean, you never know what could happen" Bulma said, bending down and opening it, the others standing around her to look. She brought out a large flat screen of some sort and a few test tubes and a spatula.

"What are you going to do?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to find out what that stuff is and what it's doing to Goku" she said, standing up and putting the things on the table, but held onto the screen.

"This, is my mini portable x-ray" she told them whilst pulling it open so it was bigger and pressing the button on the back.

"Wow that's cool" Krillin commented, watching as she placed it over Goku's chest.

"I know. I made it myself" she bragged, positioning it and pressing something else. There was a flash and as the group of warriors shielded their eyes, she smiled in triumph.

"Alright" she said, diving into her box and reaching for something else. She brought out a stand and turned it on. It lit up like a bulb and she placed the image on it.

"There it is… Goku's heart" the gang were quite impressed by the instant result.

"Wow, is it just me or is his heart big?" Yamcha asked.

"Fool of course it is. The idiot's got a big stupid loving heart. I'm surprised it isn't bigger" Vegeta said.

"No Yamcha's right. It is large. A lot larger than ours anyway. But, I've never seen a Saiyan's heart before" she said in awe, "It's extraordinary" she said.

"Well, what can you tell us?" Chichi asked, getting back to the subject.

"Well, it's going to be a little harder than I thought because his heart is very different from ours. I mean, instead of having the three main arteries at the top, there's only one. He has the Vena cava and the left pulmonary artery and thankfully he has both his left and right ventricles and atriums. But, he has no aortic arch" she said, letting her finger scan over the x-ray.

"And how the hell are we to know what any of that is?" Vegeta asked, getting impatient.

"Okay, what I'm saying is most of the main stuff is there, but some of it is missing. I guess it's because he's a saiyan. Everything is so much bigger. The veins are huge to"

"What's that really dark stuff in the corner there?" asked Gohan, pointing to the right of the image. Bulma inspected it. It was a black colour, with several specks in it.

"That must be what was injected into him" she said. She looked worried.

"Bulma? What is it?" Chichi asked, her patience fading also. Bulma kept quite for several seconds before responding.

"I've seen this before. I've seen this kind of, substance"

"Then what is it?" asked Krillin.

"It's called Venomtanium or VT for short. It's a type of poison, but its very, very dangerous" there were gasps amongst the group.

"How can you be so sure?" questioned Piccolo.

"I'm not hundred percent, but I'm confident it is. I'll take a sample" she said, retrieving her spactula from the side and scraping a bit of the black liquid off Goku's rising chest. Carefully she put it into the test tube and handed it to Vegeta.

"Hold this a second" she ordered. He held it away from him cautiously, afraid that if it touched him he'd end up like Goku. That's the last thing he wanted right now. Delving into her box once more, Bulma scooped up a bottle of liquid.

"What's that?" asked Vegeta.

"A type of Reactant isn't it Bulma?" Gohan questioned.

"Smart boy Gohan, you're correct" Gohan smiled as his mother beamed proudly at him, "It's called Iodontinum. It possesses a powerful catalyst that speeds up the reaction between two substances. By mixing these two, the outcome will tell me if that black stuff is Vemontanium or not"

"So, when have you seen this black stuff before?" questioned Piccolo, quite interested.

"Well, VT has been around a while. Usually it's used for killing very dangerous and harmful bacteria and it's used to kill diseases, like the Heart Virus Goku had. I believe the antidote Trunks brought back from the future had a very small quantity mixed up in it"

"Is that why it was dark coloured?" asked Krillin.

"Well, not necessarily. The colour could be caused by flavourings and Goku did say it was blackcurrant flavour. But in this case, the colour is the difference between life and death"

"Death?" Chichi questioned.

"Yes Chi. Venomtanium is a killing fluid. I think that's why Wilhem wanted it done" Bulma said, taking the tube out of Vegeta's hands and adding the black drop to the Iodontinum. She swished the tube around, the room remaining quiet until she spoke.

"Once this chemical is inserted into his blood, it'll kill everything in its path. His heart is all that stands in its way. It'll eat it away, slowly and painfully" Bulma whispered, suddenly afraid of her own words.

"So what your saying is…this stuff's gonna kill em?" Krillin asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes Krillin. It's going to kill him"

"You're lying" Chichi whispered, her eyes watering up.

"I'm sorry Chichi, but it's the truth. There is no way his heart can stand up to this. It's too powerful and there's too much of it, it'll spread"

"No, I don't believe you! He can't die! He can't die now!" Chichi cried, a tear cascading down her left cheek as she held her husband's cold hand. Bulma sighed, a sad frown upon her features.

"I'm sorry Chi" she said, "But let's not loose hope. It might not even be VT" she said, looking down at the test tube. But she knew she had spoken too soon. The mixed liquid had turned black. She gasped.

"Oh no" she whispered.

"It is isn't it?" Gohan quietly asked.

"Yes" Chichi's face dropped some more if it was possible. Why? Why was this happening? First he is thieved of his power and then beat up, now he has been injected with some poison and he was going to die…Why Kami why? How did he deserve this? How did she deserve this? Didn't the lord understand how much she loved him? Didn't he understand how important her Goku was? She cried…no…she sobbed, letting the pain wash down her face. Her form trembled as she did, her hand still holding his. He felt colder than before. Colder than ever. Yamcha sat by her and put his hands on her shoulders murmuring things she refused to hear. She couldn't take this. Kami knew she couldn't take this…she wouldn't take this…she shouldn't have to take this…he was her husband…she was his wife. Without the other they were incomplete…he needed her, she needed him…they loved each other…how did they expect her to handle this. She pushed Yamcha away and quickly walked out of the room, leaving the others behind in sorrow. They knew this would be hard for her…but they didn't' know how hard…

* * *

She ran outside, the coldness of his hands still cursed upon her.

"Momma" Goten spoke. He had been told to stay outside with Trunks and Mr Popo. Chichi looked at him briefly before walking off to be alone. Goten felt rejected but when his brother came and explained…he understood why…

She collapsed to the hard tiled floor and sobbed her heart out. She held herself, wishing it was her husband's hands instead of her own, but she knew that was impossible now. She knew that no matter what…it wasn't going to be okay…

"How long does he have?" asked Piccolo peering over at Chichi. Bulma sadly looked up at him.

"Not very long. Maybe three, four days. I'm not sure" she whispered.

Chichi held her heart as her tears refused to stop falling. This was one big nightmare. She wanted this to end. All she wanted was to have her Goku back and to go home and live happily ever after. Was that too much to ask?

Guilt hit her now. Guilt because all of this was her fault. If she hadn't come back Goku wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself like that. Why? She kept asking herself over and over again. Goku was pure hearted, the saviour of Mother Nature, the hero of Earth. This wasn't meant to be his fate…not like this…now she wished she could turn back time…

…Now she wished she was dead…

**Just to let ya'll know, i made up the reactant and the deadly poison. Anyway, i hope you liked it and REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Gosha xxx**


	15. Emotions

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama only**

**SSJ4 Mimi Yuki**: Hi there and thank you for the review! Here is the next chapter so I hope it satisfies you! Thanks for reading.

**GOKULUVA1**: Thank you for the review GOKULUVA1! You think I'm very talented? I'm really touched by that remark. Thank you so much. Your review really cheered me on…heehee. I hope you like this chapter and review again!

**Rockerkid4988**: Hi there and thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye for now.

**CarolinaWhiteRose**: Hi my talented author. Thank you very much for the review. I'm afraid Bulma wasn't lying and in this story she is very good at science. (She gets it from me really. Heehee) Very depressing I know, but apparently I'm good at it. Thank you again and I hope you continue to read!

**Troubles**: Goku's your favourite character to? Wow and mine! I hate making him suffer, but I have evil authoress powers! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter!

**Platinum Unicorn**: Hi buddy! How are you? I'm great by the way! You dirty minded young lady! Heehee…he had his legs spread. You're not the only one who had such thoughts Lol. Thanks for the very cheerful review! It made my day! I hope to hear from you again because I love your reviews! Luv ya as always!

**Gizmostar**: Hi again! The suspense! Well, I hope this chapter satisfies you! Thank you for the review!

**The General Of Darkness**: Well hello General. Long time no see…how's things? Hi Roux! Hi Vegeta! I'm glad you are impressed by this. In fact I'm very happy. I took your advice about breaking the longer paragraphs up. I understand what you mean. Oh yeah…'His fists were clenched into fists' I made a mistake there, I do apologise…heehee. Thank you for spotting that out General. But thanks for reviewing General! Much appreciated!

**Ninalee-Chan**: I am neither a chemistry nor Biology major and I hate science! I just looked it all up from my biology book from school or off the internet. You really thought all that reactant and poison stuff was real? Wow, I must be very good at convincing. Heehee, thank you for reviewing Ninalee-Chan! I hope to hear from you again! Bye for now!

**

* * *

**

Striking The Heart

_Emotions_

The next gloomy day had come. The sky above Kami's lookout was dark and miserable and thunder could be heard below. The Z warriors were seated outside under the shelter as the wind picked up its pace, blowing the trees around, chilling your spine when it hit you.

In silence, Piccolo leant against the wall, letting the events of the last few days settle in. So much had happened in the last week. So much depression, so much misery…so much unwanted news. If it was possible, Piccolo had learnt to feel some emotions…most of it from Gohan. He felt misery and the pain of loss. Maybe not as much as the others, but he felt it.

Looking across at the others he sighed. They to felt such emotions right now. Though Bulma and 18 were quietly talking amongst themselves and Vegeta stood yelling away at the kids, he could see the dramatic change in them all. Even Vegeta maybe. A lot of change occurred in Chichi. So much had changed, he could notice it well.

He had got to know her a lot during Goku's seven years of absence. He held a lot of respect for the woman now, and maybe vice versa. He also understood her well. She was sat on a small wooden stool towards the back of the group, her hair out of its bun, hanging down her face and spilling down her slouched back. Her face was one of pain. How long had she been wearing that mask? Too long. She had just came back to life and not only has her husband been thieved of his powers, but he is going to die to. Piccolo felt for her, if possible. He felt bad for her…he felt pain for her.

Her tears had finally stopped now. Probably because she had no more left to cry. She watched the people before her, laughing and chatting away. She wasn't sure they were enjoying themselves because they didn't care or because maybe they cared too much. After all, who didn't care about Goku? Her point exactly. A faint cry rung in her ears and everybody became quiet. They looked at her, knowing it was Gosha. Chichi felt their eyes on her. She knew she had to go and tend to her child, but she didn't want to go back in _there_ again. Not where _he_ was. But with a brave sigh she stood up and left the room.

* * *

Opening the door she peered inside to see him still sound asleep. She tip toed in, thinking it didn't really matter how much noise she made because Gosha was loudly crying anyway. She closed the door and went to her daughter's side and reached into the travel cot to pick her up. Gosha's teary face soon calmed down in her mother's arms as she was gently rocked back and forth. She looked up at Chichi, her sparkling eyes in question Chichi thought. Gosha had never seen her before. Of course she would be in wonder. She started to whimper again but Chichi beamed warmly down at the infant and held her closer, leaning back in the chair,singing a small tune to her as she did.

"Hush stop your crying…it'll be alright,

Just take my hand…and hold it tight,

I will protect you from all around you,

I will be here don't you cry" she gently sung, little Gosha's eyes gazing into hers and her crying ceasing.

"For one so small…you seem so strong,

My arms will hold you…keep you safe and warm,

No bond between us can be broken,

I will be here don't you cry,

Cause you'll be in my heart,

You'll be in my heart,

From this day forth, from now and forever on"

…"Always" she whispered. Gosha's eyes were closed and she was gently snoring. Chichi smiledtenderly down at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Standing up, she bent over and placed Gosha down in the crib and wrapped her up with the soft white sheet. She watched her baby for several seconds, adoring her, worshipping her already. She stroked her cheek softly before whispering "Goodnight Sweetheart" and standing up fully.

"You used to sing that to me" a croaky tired male voice said. Chichi was startled and turned around rapidly, quite shocked at who she heard and saw.

"Goku" she worded his name so affectionately in the form of a whisper. He smiled weakly at her from the bed. He had woke up when Gosha started crying, and silently he lay and listened when Chichi came in.

"That was so long ago" she noted, walking over to him quietly. He peered up at her lovingly.

"You used to sing that when I got afraid…when I cried. And when you did, everything seemed to be okay again" he whispered. She smiled and sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked soothingly stroking his hand. It felt warmer now which was a relief.

"A little tired and a little achy. Otherwise…I'm good" he quietly chirped. She chuckled lightly at him, but that soon stopped when she heard the weakness in his voice. It wasn't right for _the_ Son Goku to be weak. It wasn't…normal.

"I'm so happy to see you awake" she whispered, stroking his cheek with her fingertips in a slow caressing movement. He leant into herpalm and brought his hand up to hold hers. They remained that way for several minutes. Several minutes of bliss as Chichi put it. They just touched each other and smiled. That's all they wanted to do…touch each other…know the other was real…

He felt emotional now. So emotional because of how much he missed this woman he adored. He was so happy, so…relieved…overwhelmed. He couldn't explain how much he had wanted this. For days, weeks, months…all he wanted was this. To see her again, so touch her again. There was so much emotion now. He had to let it out.

He closed his eyes, her hand still upon his face. She warmly smiled, seeing how content he was. But when he opened them…her smile faded…

…was he crying?

Her facial features became full of concern as she looked down at him, a single tear now running down his face. He only smiled.

"You don't know…how much…I have missed you" he said, his voice beginning to break, "You don't know…how much I've dreamt of this moment…when we'd…finally be together again" he paused for a moment, "When you had gone…I was so…in-complete. My heart was torn…un-repairable…un-fixable…I wanted to just end my life…right then and there. I hated myself because I didn't protect you…I hated myself because it was my fault that I was alone. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I couldn't function…without you" he whimpered, now crying more than before, his hands and bottom lip trembling in the process.

"And the kids…they were never the same again. And it hurt so much more…seeing them…suffer…seeing them…like me. It was so hard…so hard Chi. And now I know what I put you through. And I swear to you Chichi…I won't let you suffer like that again…I won't let you be torn apart" he sobbed, the tears becoming frequent, racing down his face to reach the finish line at his chin. She was in incredulity by what she saw. She had never seen him so distraught, so hysteric. It frightened her.

"I love you Chichi…honey…I love you so much…" he cried. She pulled him into her arms, embracing him tightly yet gently. He sobbed for hours it seemed as she rocked his trembling form back and forth. He was like a child in her arms, a frightened, traumatised child. She never wanted to see him like this again. But she knew how he felt. She knew what it was like to loose a part of her heart…She knew the feeling of pain…She knew the salty bitterness of the tears on her lips. She knew it all…too well.

She held his head against her chest, her heat beat soothing him causing his sobs to cease a little more with every beat. Her fingers combed through his hair,comforting him some more. This wasn't some dream he was afraid to wake up from…this was real. His wife…his darling Chichi…was back, safe in his arms.

He had calmed down now, she could feel it. He was quiet and still in her arms, his fingers slightly moving as he made circular caresses on her lower back. She had never seen such a dramatic and surreal emotional outburst from him before. It was just…terrifying. The words he previously used were galloping through her head like horses on a pale beach.

_…I swear to you Chichi…I won't let you suffer like that again…I won't let you be torn apart…_

He didn't know how wrong he was. He didn't know that in four days time…he was going to die…and leave her again...and he didn't know how much those words were going to hurt her...

**Sorry for not updating in a while. So, just to let you know, the song that Chichi sung is one I love off the movie 'Tarzan'. I hope the guy that sung it won't be mad at me for using it. I don't even know his name, or the name of the song. If anybody does know it, let me know okay? It was just perfect for that scene though so I hope you liked it. Let me know how it went in a review won't you? **

**Ja ne!**

**Goshaxxx**


	16. Telling Him

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I'm not responding this time, but thank you. Oh! And thanks to Nisha and GOKULUVA1 for telling me who sung the song from the previous chapter. Much appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

Striking The Heart

_Telling Him_

His sobbing had come to a halt and he still lay embraced in his wife's comforting arms. His breathing was a little faster than usual as he slowly drifted off to sleep. She continued to hold him and rock him back and forth like a baby as he gently snored. She had missed having him in her arms like this.

Many of their friends wouldn't believe some of the things that really happened inside their home. Goku, though a naïve guy, he was quite emotional at times. Sure, they all knew his angry side because of his fights, but they didn't know about his tearful frightened side. Only she did. Like when he was afraid about a new threat on Earth, he would worry and become scared because of the safety of his family. He would worry because he loved them…he would worry because he loved her…

He cried quite a lot during their times alone. He would cry for leaving her…he would cry for hurting her…he would cry because he missed and loved her…

Nobody would know that, or understand that. But she did, and she knew that having her arms around him would make his worries disappear.

She remembered the night before he fought Cell when they were getting dressed for bed. He climbed into bed, a look of concentration on his face, as though he was thinking about something. She climbed in after him, gently asking what was wrong. He just looked at her, no emotion showing on his face, and then all of a sudden he burst into tears. She couldn't believe it. He was furiously crying, afraid that he might not come back. And she just couldn't believe it. But she held him like she did now and comforted him like a good wife would and he calmed down, his sobs turning into mere sniffles. After that they spent most of the night talking, touching, kissing and making love to each other. Who knew that would be their last night together…

She smiled as she looked down at his sleeping form. No matter what they said, Goku was a compassionate and affectionate man. Especially towards her, Gohan and Goten and now the added Gosha and she loved him with all of her heart, no matter what.

She decided it was time for him to have some needed rest and so she lay him down on the mattress and pulled the sheets up and over his body to reach his chest. She watched him for several more seconds before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead and softly caressing his chin with her fingertips.

"I love you" she whispered before departing the room. But with every footstep away from his body, she became lonely and she longed for him. As bizarre as it sounded, she didn't want to leave his side. Not only because she missed him because of their previous monthly separation, but because now they were counting down the days until…he died. There were two days left for her husband. Two days left for her and her children to have with him. But what if he didn't have two days? What if he had one? What if it happened in his sleep?

She shook the horrid thoughts away and tried to think positive. She thought that she should enjoy the time they had left and savour it. She shouldn't be thinking negative thoughts…not now…

* * *

The night sky was drawing in as the day slowly came to an end. The group of warriors were seated outside with a little fire going for warmth. Marron had been tucked into bed along with Goten and Trunks.

The group were quiet, making no sound, no movement, listening to the crackling of the fire. Vegeta was perched up against the wall to the palace and Piccolo also. Bulma decided to speak for them all.

"So what are we going to do?" she whispered getting everyone's attention.

"About what?" asked Yamcha.

"About everything" she whispered, "About Wilhem, about all those innocent people he's probably torturing down there…and Goku…"She trailed off silently. She glanced across at Chichi to get her reaction to her husband's name…but there was none…she just remained silent and still. Bulma envied her friend's sturdy, courageous role. She wouldn't let it out so easily, she kept it hidden under the angry mask as best she could. Bulma had to give her some credit for that.

"About Wilhem. I don't know what we're going to do about him. With Goku's powers now, we don't stand a chance" Piccolo said in his deep gruff voice. Yamcha nodded.

"Maybe we could use the Dragon balls" suggested Krillin, "They haven't been used in a few years"

"Yeah, finding them shouldn't be too hard" Yamcha added.

"Yeah, that is an option" Bulma agreed.

"But even if we did use the dragon balls to weaken him, we still won't be any match. I mean, this guy is strong anyway and possesses an enormous aura of energy" Yamcha stated.

"But it's worth a try if you ask me" Tien spoke, the others soon nodding in agreement.

Suddenly the door creaked at the entrance. The group turned round and found little Goten standing there, his one hand rubbing his tired eye, the other holding his teddy bear.

"Goten" Chichi mouthed silently. He appeared sad. Gohan decided to help out and tend to his little brother.

"Come on tiger. I'll take you back to bed" he said, picking him up and carrying him back inside.

* * *

Reaching the boys' room he went straight through the open doorway and sat down on the bed with Goten, carefully trying not to wake the slumbering Trunks next to them.

"What's up squirt?" Gohan asked gently. Goten looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from his young innocent eyes.

"I'm scared brother" he said, holding onto Gohan's arm, "I'm scared because…daddy's going to leave us" he whimpered, tears now falling freely, "I don't want him to leave Gohan. I love daddy…I want him to stay with me and you, and Mommy…and Gosha. I want him to stay!" he cried loudly. Gohan sighed, understanding the youngster and pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

"I know how you feel Goten. And I know it's going to be hard. But I'm afraid…there's nothing we can do to stop it" Gohan's voice began to shake. Though he was growing up, he still was a child inside, and he to was afraid and miserable for what was to happen to his father. Goku was his inspiration, his idol, his God. Goku was everything to Gohan, no matter what he did or said…he worshipped his father, and he knew Goten had learnt to also. He didn't want this to happen as much as everyone else. But he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Goten" Gohan gently said, his little brother looking up at him, tears still spilling down his face, "I know its hard kiddo, and I know you're sad, but we mustn't be sad now. We have to enjoy the time we have with him and not think about the next day. E have to enjoy it and then we can remember it in times to come" Gohan said.

"But he's our daddy. I don't want to be without him Gohan. I'm gonna miss him lots"

"Me to" Gohan replied, "Now come on, how about you get some sleep? You'll feel better in the morning" Goten obliged and cuddled into the bed next to Trunks and closed his eyes.

"Gohan" he called before Gohan left.

"Yeah?"

"You won't leave me will you brother?" he asked, now looking at him.

"Of course not Goten. I'll never leave you" he replied with a smile.

"Okay. G'night" Goten whispered cuddling back in and shutting his eyes.

* * *

Walking back outside, Gohan could feel a familiar presence approaching. He raced over to the others to tell them when a small group flew up and landed on the lookout.

"Videl?" Gohan questioned. She smiled and ran up to him.

"Videl, I thought you were still on vacation" he said.

"We came back yesterday. I called your house but nobody answered and I had a feeling something was going on. That was soon answered when some freak show decided to blow up half of west city"

"Oh no! Wilhem!" Yamcha said, gritting his teeth.

"You know him?" asked a curious Videl.

"You've missed a lot whilst you've been away. I'll have to tell you everything"

"Hey what about us?" came a familiar voice. Gohan turned around to see Hercule and Buu standing there.

"Oh hey guys, sorry, I didn't realise you were there"

"Yeah, too busy with my daughter eh?" Gohan blushed.

He told Videl and Hercule everything, about Wilhem, his mom and Goku.

"You mean…this Wilhem guy now is the strongest being in the world?"

"Most probably"

"And your dad is…" she couldn't finish the last word. She didn't have the heart to. But Gohan nodded slowly. She peered behind her boyfriend to see Chichi sat there in a slouched position. She suddenly walked past Gohan and reached her spot and sat down next to her. Chichi lightly smiled.

"It's great to have you back Chichi" she gently said.

"Thanks Videl" she mumbled as nicely as she could. Videl soon took her hand and gently squeezed in for reassurance.

"No matter what, I'm going to be here for you and Gohan and the others. I'll help out as best as I can, especially with Gosha"

"Thank you Videl. It's very kind of you"

"She was a great helper when you weren't here mom" "She came over a lot to help me and dad. Gosha likes her to" Gohan said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sure she does" Chichi said with a smile.

"So, where is Goku now?" Videl asked as she stood up.

"Right here" a mumbled tired voice responded to her.

Everybody rapidly turned around, shocked yet happy to see Goku up and smiling.

"Dad?" Gohan questioned.

"Hey son"

"Goku you should be in bed!" Bulma suddenly said in worry.

"I'm alright Bulma. I'm a little tired a little wobbly in places, but I'm managing. I really wanted to come out and get some fresh air" he said, sitting down next to Krillin by the fire.

Krillin looked across at Bulma and Chichi, almost asking whether they should tell him or not. Bulma took her gaze from his to Chichi's. She nodded and so Bulma took a deep breath.

"Goku, there's something we need to tell you" she said quietly.

"Okay"

"Well, as you know, all your powers were taken by Wilhem" he nodded, "But, because your heart had been untouched, Saiyan blood was still pumping out through your veins. Then the other day, those hooded guys came here and they injected a substance called VT into your heart" she paused and swallowed, "VT is a deadly poison…it kills everything…in its path" she whispered. He continued to listen.

"Goku…you're going to die" she blurted out, her eyes stinging and watering up. They all gazed at him, wondering what his reaction would be. He sat there, slowly letting it all sink in. He wasn't sure what to make of it all, but he understood it.

"How long do I have?" he questioned to everyone's astonishment.

"Um…three, well…two days now" she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. He left it there and thought quietly to himself for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Not long after, he found himself in bed yet again, his wife quietly on the opposite side of the room bottle feeding Gosha. He watched her quietly, little suckling noises coming from his daughter's mouth.

To be honest, he didn't care what was going to happen to him. He didn't care that he was going to die…he wasn't afraid of dying. But he was afraid of leaving his family behind. Especially with Wilhem out there, well and kicking. He couldn't deny he's miss her. That's one thing he hated about leaving…he'd miss her and his children…he's be lonely and miserable for the rest of eternity. That was something he couldn't handle, yet he had to put up with it.

He knew she wouldn't be all alone though. She'd have the kids and all of their friends, just like he did when she was gone. But he knew how much it hurt and he knew how painful it was to suffer. That's another thing he would regret when his time came…leaving her in an angry void of desolation. He could hardly stand for it, but could she?

"There you go" Chichi whispered, setting Gosha down in the travel crib. She patted her back for several moments before leaving her child's sleeping side and walking over to her husband's.

He lay there comfortable it seemed, his eyes burning into hers and a smile held in place upon his face, melting her inner core. She couldn't help but smile back as she reached him and sat down on the bed. He sighed in content and gazed up at her lovingly.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered affectionately, letting his fingertips caress her jaw. She chuckled lightly at him.

"And you're so handsome" he laughed.

"Nah, it's just the smile" he responded, still in a gentle tone. A moment's silence was held between them as they let their fingers stroke each other.

"How's Goten?" he asked in a whisper. He let his fingers draw a line from her right cheek to her chin and down her neck making her tingle all over. But she grasped his hand softly and held it in hers.

"How do you think he is? He's been through Hell. First I die, then he finds out my body's been stolen. Then I'm back and he thinks that he's finally got his whole family back together again, and now he's just found out that his father's going to die. Not only that but the world is being terrorised by that…lunatic" she said, becoming hysterical, tears threatening to fall, "How do you think he feels? How do you think Gohan feels? How do you think I feel? I mean, what do you think we're going to do with out you? How are we going to live through this Goku? How?" he silenced her with his two fingers.

"Chi, lets not talk about such things now" "Now is not the time" he said soothingly. He didn't want to hear it…he didn't want to hear and see anything related to pain and despair. He had his wife back now and that's all that mattered right now.

She shivered against his touch, his gentle yet strong masculine fingers stroking her top and bottom lip. She kissed his index finger softly and lightly, receiving a pleased smile from his face. He was right she guessed. There would be time to mourn, but it wasn't now.

"I missed you" He whispered. She smiled warmly down at him, "Come here" he said, letting her cuddle down next to him, her arms as if by instinct wrapping around his strong neck. His eyes still remained, burning into her depths, their noses barely touching and nudging the other.

"I've longed for this…for many nights" he whispered so quietly she could barely hear. She smiled.

"Me to" she replied the same way, "And I've missed you so very much to" he beamed at her words, inching closer to her, his breath caressing her skin.

"I love you" he spoke in a quiet tone, his eyes looking up and down from her eyes to her mouth. She knew the look and moved closer to him, her eyes becoming heavy. His eyelids shut half way also as he moved forward, brushing his lips softly over hers. She completed the kiss by returning it, delicately letting her fingers comb through his midnight spiked up hair. He moaned gently, their mouths beginning to move together, slowly and lightly. There was no need for lust or desperation right now. Just love and affection.

He slipped his tongue out between the open kiss and licked her upper and bottom lip, wanting access to the warmth and sweetness within. She let him enter and soon enough her tongue was dancing gently with his, passionately and perfectly. A small moan escaped his mouth as his hands reached up to take hold of her cheeks and pull her closer, letting him kiss her a little deeper.

The tender kiss lasted for a few more minutes, her fingers still tangling in his hair and his still claiming her cheeks firmly. But sooner than he wanted, she pulled away, her breathing a little faster than normal. And to think he caused that. He smiled at her causing her to blush.

"I better go and check on the boys" she spoke breathlessly, her hands still in his hair. Though disappointed he nodded.

"Okay. But…" he stopped in mid sentence.

"But what honey?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" he asked sheepishly. She hadn't been sleeping with him since he had his powers taken. She wanted to let him have the space and well deserved rest. She rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Of course I will my sweet warrior" she whispered placing a brief tender kiss on his lips and sitting up, "But get some sleep because you need it"

"Okay hon" he replied, watching her with loving eyes as she walked away. Opening the door she looked back at his smiling face.

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight" he replied before closing his tired eyes. She sighed and closed the door. Outside of his room she leant back against the door frame. She was head over heels from that kiss. Not only did it make her feel better but it reminded her that her husband loved her and that he was still there.

But that thought still plagued her mind. That thought haunted her every being. They were counting down the days now, and only two remained. She couldn't bear to think about it, but how couldn't she? How could she not remember that her husband was going to die in two days…maybe less? She felt as though she was going to cry again.

"No, I won't let this get me down" she ordered to herself, trying to regain her composure and not think about such things. Besides, she'd have Goku to herself tonight, and right now, that was all that really mattered…

**

* * *

Wow six pages long! That's quite long for me eh? So how was it? Let me know in a review would you please! Pretty please? Oh, and next chapter there is going to be a lemon so I'm going to have to change the damn rating! I'm sorry if there is any inconvenience but you know what fanfiction will say, so I have to really.**

**Anyway, please review and see you soon!**

**Ja ne for now! And Kami bless!**

**Gosha xxx**


	17. A Dream No More

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Thank you so very, very, very, very much for the reviews! You don't know how happy I am! I want to respond, but apparently there's this new rule about it so if I don't want to risk loosing this story I cannot respond sorry. **

**

* * *

**

**Striking The Heart**

_A Dream No More_

* * *

Gathered around the warm fire once more, the Z warriors were pondering over the situation at hand. 

"Alright, so what's the plan?" asked an impatient Tien.

"Well, personally, I think we should get the Dragon balls" Yamcha said.

"Yeah, we can ask Shenron to get rid of this poison stuff and then he'll be just fine!"

"But collecting the dragon balls is gonna take a while. What if…you know, it happens to him before we get em all?" asked Yamcha.

"We'll just wish em back!" Krillin said. Piccolo sighed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Krillin"

"Wha? Why not?"

"Because shorty, Kakarot has died too many times to be revived" Vegeta told him.

"Oh yeah…you're right" Krillin sulked.

"Well, it's settled then. We'll collect the dragon balls" Piccolo spoke for them all.

"Yeah guys, but the Dragon radar is back at Capsule Corp. And you know who is still down there!" Bulma reminded them.

"Don't worry Bulma. If we keep our power levels down and keep out of sight, I'm sure we'll be okay" Yamcha reassured her.

"Alright, who's going?" asked Tien.

"I'll go" Piccolo said. Yamcha stood up next to him.

"Yeah, me to" Yamcha said.

"Hey, should I come?" asked Krillin who stood up, a worried 18 looking up at him.

"No, the two of us should be just fine. Besides, we need you all to stay here to protect Goku. Those things could come back, maybe even Wilhem" Piccolo told him. Krillin nodded.

"Do you still keep the dragon radar in the same cupboard in the top study?" asked Yamcha to Bulma. She nodded.

"You have a good memory"

"I've been there enough times to know" he spoke. She couldn't help but smile.

"Alright let's get going. We need to start the search as soon as possible" Piccolo said, taking his gaze down at Yamcha.

"Wait!" Chichi called. The two looked down at her in question, "I know you're doing this for Goku, but I just wanted to thank you because, it means so much to me to" she whispered. They smiled.

"No need to thank us. It's not a problem" Yamcha told her. She smiled.

"Ready?" asked Piccolo. Yamcha nodded and then they flew up and down past the lookout to the Earth below.

"Be careful guys!" Bulma called.

"Well, I'm going to go and sleep" Vegeta said about to walk off.

"Vegeta! You heard Piccolo; we got to keep an eye on Goku"

"Oh please, as if Wilhem will come here. He has no reason to. He's too busy destroying the Earth to care"

"Your right there Vegeta" Dende said walking up to them with Mr. Popo.

What?" asked an angered Gohan.

"He's already destroyed two of the big cities in the South. He's taken out several islands and now, he's heading to West City" Bulma gasped.

"My parents" she whispered.

"Yeah, your mom and dad are down there"

"I thought they'd be safe, but, maybe not anymore!" she cried.

"Hey, no worries Bulma. I'll catch up with Piccolo and make sure they get them out of there" Tien told her.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, what are friends for? Besides, I think they could use some more help" she smiled.

"Thanks Tien. I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it! I'll catch you later so take care of Goku!" he shouted before flying down after the others.

"Now can I sleep?"

"No Vegeta! You can stay here!"

"But its getting dark already and I haven't had a decent night's sleep!" he argued.

"Do I look bothered? Besides, you're not the only one who hasn't! Kami, Vegeta please for once in your life think about others before yourself! I don't care how much you hate Goku, Vegeta! But he's like a little brother to me and I want to make sure he's alright so you will stay here with me and look out for him! UNDERSTOOD!" He cursed under his breath and sat back down. Chichi couldn't help but giggle at Vegeta's sudden obedience.

"What are you laughing at wench?" He glared at her.

"Nothing Vegeta so put your mind at rest" she teased.

"Hm…stupid woman" he muttered angrily. Bulma smacked him across the head and that's when their little 'argue adventure' began.

"I don't want to interrupt those two, so if they wonder where I've gone. Tell them I've gone to check on Goku and the baby" Chichi told 18. She nodded and Chichi went inside.

* * *

Once inside Goku's room, she quietly closed the door and snuck over to her slumbering Gosha. She peered down into her crib, smiling to see she was content. She gently pulled the white sheet up to cover her small form and stroked her delicate cheek. After a silent 'goodnight sweetheart' Chichi stood up fully and watched her sleep. 

"Who took off?" Chichi turned around to see Goku lying there fully awake.

"Oh, Piccolo and Yamcha" she responded, walking over to him.

"Why?" he said becoming curious.

"They've gone to get the dragon balls"

"Why?"

"To save you of course" he sighed

"I don't know why they bothered" Chichi winced at his comment.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, hoping she was getting the wrong end of this.

"They won't find them in time. It'll take them ages to find those dragon balls. I'll probably be dead by the time they found the third one. I can't be wished back to life either"

Stop it!" she almost yelled, "Stop talking like that! Stop being so negative! It's usually me who is negative! I'm trying to be positive" she said, her bottom lip quivering, "I'm trying"

"Kami Goku! Why do you have to be like this? Don't you care that you're going to die? Don't you care that you're going to leave me? What about that promise! Oh Chichi, I promise I won't let you suffer! I won't let you go through it again!"

"I didn't know I was going to die then did I? It's not my fault" he said reasonably calmly.

"It's all your fault Goku! You gave up your powers for me when you could have kept them and destroyed Wilhem! You could have saved this planet and then the people wouldn't suffer! You should have waited for a full year to get me back! You're so selfish for that! Putting your feelings first like that! Now you're making everyone else suffer!" she cried, tears now freely falling from her eyes. He suddenly sat up, quite angry by her words.

"I'd make the whole world suffer, if it meant I could have you back! You, the kids, our friends! You're the only people that mean anything to me! Alright, I admit I do have feelings for the people on this planet and I…I want to save them, but I made a choice Chichi! And that choice was you! I don't care if I'm selfish…I don't care if I put my feelings first…to have you back…and to see the kids so happy again…it's worth a whole world…of suffering" she was shocked to hear them words come out of his mouth. Was this even real? His eyes watered up, and he breathed on her. It had to be real…

"I couldn't have lasted another day without you…not even another minute. Can't you see how much you mean to me? Can't you see how much I love you? I don't care about the world Chi…I want you" his voice began to break and her tears that recently stopped had began again, "I need you Chi…I can't breathe without you…I can't focus without you…I am not me…without you…Why can't you understand that?" he blurted out, his eyes and voice bursting with emotion.

What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? Alright, she didn't mean half of what she said. She was just upset and angry, but…what he just said…touched her from Heaven.

She held back more tears and sniffed, her mind now focused on this moment.

"I love you Hon. Can't you just accept what I've done?" he asked her.

He was so deeply lost in his grief now…lost in the pain he once felt. He went to Hell and back again when she had gone…he suffered like a child would suffer…maybe…or probably even worse. Goten didn't understand the true meaning of devotion and adoration. He didn't understand why his parents kissed and affectionately touched each other time to time. He didn't understand what making love was all about…he didn't know the true meaning of love…but Goku did. He could feel it now; he was letting it all out now…every ounce he could conjure up. Couldn't she see the pain in his eyes? Couldn't she see the truth?

She sat quiet, not sure what to do. She believed him though. She knew that he meant every word he said. She could see the truth and the love…she could see everything…

"I know you love me…and I can see how much now" "And I love you so much to Goku" she croaked out. The words hit him like water, splashing all over his body and running through his heart…it was a warm feeling…a comforting feeling…a feeling he had begged for, for so long…he never thought he would feel such things again for a long time…

"I know" he trailed off, his lips brushing across hers in some sort of slow motion. His lips just touched hers, brushing over her bottom lip and nudging the upper in soft soothing movements. She breathed out a sigh, causing his lips to tingle. He pressed his lips onto hers to make the kiss, his warm hands cupping her cheek and chin. She kissed back, her hands fingering his bare chest, stroking up and down creating Goosebumps on his chest making his nipples harden. He pulled away out of breath. She couldn't help but smile at him as he became aroused at her finger movements as they descended to his lower abdomen. He stifled a moan when her hands snaked into his boxer shorts, stroking his length.

His eyes closed at the contact and a content smile appeared on his face. She removed her hand, a disappointed groan erupting from inside of him as she sat in his lap. She began to kiss him feverishly, his moaning telling her how much he wanted this…how much he needed and longed for this. His tongue instantaneously slipped into her mouth to dance around with hers. His hands found the buttons to her top and with gentle urgency he peeled it from her skin.

After a viscous claiming kiss he pushed her onto the mattress, his mouth attacking her neck with kisses and nips. She gasped as he sucked upon her collarbone, pleasurable feelings rising from the dead. How long had it been since they last made love? The last time had to have been when she was half way through her pregnancy. That was the last time before she died…about half a year ago at least. He pulled her body to him, the feel of her driving him on as he reached behind her to unclasp her white bra. He took her arms out of it, his lips kissing her shoulder as he did.

His hands soon removed her skirt, tossing it to the hard floor. She arched her back slightly as he began to suckle on her. She wanted him to stop the tormenting yet continue them at the same time. He was so gentle with his ministrations. So tender and…loving. He really missed her, she could tell now by the way he was savouring each touch and kiss.

His mouth resumed it's suckling whilst his left hand massaged her other breast, his free hand making lazy strokes up and down her thigh. He moaned as her skin moved against his, and the feel of her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp in a comforting motion. He was in Heaven…a stupid way to put it, yet it was how it felt…maybe even better. Memories soon hit him as his lips reached her belly. Good memories flowed through his mind at the thought of her carrying his children here. It warmed him some more knowing that his wife was really here and in his arms. It wasn't a dream anymore…

He stopped his kissing as he looked up at her flushed beautiful face.

So many emotions flew across his face as he stared at her every facial feature. He wanted to break down…he wanted to fall on her, hold her and cry…he was so overwhelmed…his heart ached with happiness…with love…with relief…

She could see the emotion…she could see the love, the happiness within him…she smiled at him for that. He returned it, pulling his boxers down at the same time. She decided to do the same and took her panties down, nude before him like he was for her.

He leant his hard yet smooth body on hers, a groan coming from her as he did. No matter how heavy he was, the feel of him made her forget his weight.

He took her hands in his and placed them above her head, planting a soft lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I missed you" he whispered barely loud enough to hear, "I missed you so much honey"

"I know sweetheart. I missed you so much to" she returned in nearly the same tone as his. He smiles lovingly, his nose playfully nudging hers, his lips suddenly pressing down on hers. The kiss loitered, reminding him how good she tasted. He missed her taste…a taste that could not be named. It was just pure her…something out of this world…nothing tasted so sweet…

He then entered her, the sexual pleasure already rising out to claim him…his instincts already burning inside of him. She sucked in a hard breath at his entry, her legs instantly wrapping around his thin yet strong waist.

His rhythm began, slowly and passionately, his pelvis thrusting hard and slow, his head lolling on her warm shoulder. She began her calling for him, quietly at first as the atmosphere of the room became hot and sticky. The sheets were on the floor somewhere, the pillow to, and the wind blew onto their heated bodies from the small opening in the window, somehow heating them some more.

He let her hands go, his slowly running down her arms and over her heaving breasts to rest at her hips. He held them firmly, crushing them to him but as gently as he could. She moaned a little louder, her hands everywhere…in his hair, over his back wrestling the sheets. His thrusts sped up, the sweat rolling off their bodies like raindrops as they neared their peaks.

She almost screamed his name when it hit her, her body arching, still moving with his. He grunted at his release and buried his nose into her neck, still thrusting away; neither wanted the pleasure to end. But he soon came to a stand still and his body stopped moving. They panted heavily, their bodies hardly able to move. She took a deep breath, trying to cease her heavy breathing, her fingers running through his wet sweaty hair.

He tried to calm his breathing, but he couldn't. He was finding it hard too breathe, and his heart became tight. He tried to move, but he was too tired, but he couldn't breathe properly…and he couldn't talk. Chichi noticed his sudden breathing and became worried.

"Goku?" she questioned. There was no response, his breathing just became quicker, "Goku" she called, rolling him onto his back. She gasped, seeing the pain in his eyes, "Oh no, Goku what's wrong?"

"I can't…breathe…it's…it's my…heart" he told her, frowning from the sudden pain.

"Oh no, oh no Goku. What shall I do? Honey what am I going to do?" she cried, lost in worry, her mind panicking.

"It's…okay…I just…need to calm…down a little…that's all…no worries" he told her. He did slowly calm down and she pulled him onto her, embracing him in the process. He slept instantaneously, worry still upon her as he did.

What just happened? Why did that happen? Was it because of their love making? Was it because he was using too much energy? She was scared now…too scared to sleep in case something happened to him. She laid her head down, her one arm around his back, the other stroking his head. Maybe he would be okay soon. Maybe in the morning he would be okay.

She wasn't sure how long after, but she eventually fell asleep like him…she rememberd hearing the baby moving around in her crib, and secretly she hoped she wouldn't wake up yet for she was too tired. But a dark heart striking thought remained in her mind all night long…

…her husband could die tomorrow…

**

* * *

Hi people! I'm sorry it's took me so long to update. This was actually a hard chapter to write and it was long to!But I hope you liked it so let me know if it was okay won't you? And yeah, i had to change the damn rating! Oh well, i'd rather be safe then sorry! Thank you so much for reading so far! I'm very grateful! **

**Kami bless**


	18. I Want To Die In Your Arms

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama.**

_**Hey guys! How are you all doing? Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm on 133! Wow, I'm so chuffed! Thank you!**_

**

* * *

**

Striking The Heart

_I Want To Die In Your Arms_

* * *

The next day had come… 

Waking up that morning brought painful shivers up and down her spine and sick into her throat. She knew…she just knew today was the day. She just had this terrible feeling, like the night before he fought Cell. She knew he was going to die then, and he did. What if he did this time? Even though Bulma said there was a possibility that he could live another day, there was no doubt about it that her husband was going to die. He had no chance to survive this time, unless they collected the dragon balls in time…they, being Piccolo, Yamcha and the added Tien.

She felt so…lucky to have them as her friends. They were willing to go and sacrifice their lives down there to find those dragon balls. She only hoped they were safe.

* * *

"Do you think we'll find them all in time?" asked Yamcha, flying down to Piccolo's side. 

"I don't know Yamcha. I just hope we do"

"Well, we have one so far. Kind of lucky Master Roshi had one" Yamcha said, opening one of Roshi's bags to find the two starred dragon ball in there. As soon as they retrieved the radar from Capsule Corporation they headed straight to Kame House. Tien picked up Bulma's parents and headed back to the lookout whilst the other two gladly accepted a Dragonball off Roshi, who found it on an outing not too long ago.

"Yeah, let's just hope luck remains on our side" Piccolo told him. Yamcha nodded as they flew off over the ocean, the dragon radar bleeping.

* * *

"Mom" called Trunks as he came outside, only dressed in his pants. Bulma turned around from the rest of the group to see her son standing there, his hair messy and his eyes still tired. She giggled lightly at him. 

"Hey sweetie, sleep well?"

"Yeah. Where's dad?" he asked walking over to them.

"Over there" she said, pointing to the far off tree. Trunks nodded and raced over to him.

"Hey dad" Trunks chirped looking up at his scowling father.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"Just saying hi" Trunks told him. Vegeta nodded and looked back up to the sky.

"Dad?" Trunks questioned, tugging on his skin tight pants.

"What?" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm not sure I understand. What's going to happen to Mr Goku?" he asked. Vegeta froze. He wasn't sure why he froze at such a question…maybe it was because it was a stupid question, pointless to ask…or maybe it was because of the mention of Goku and the fact that Goku was now accepted as a friend to Vegeta, and he was actually beginning to take it hard that he was going to die. Vegeta, though a stubborn and arrogant man, he held feelings for the third class, no matter what he said or did to the guy. He liked the man now, respected him in some ways more than any one else. Maybe it was because Goku was a Saiyan like himself, or maybe it was because Goku was a pure hearted, loving man.

Many didn't know about Vegeta's feelings. Most of them probably thought he never had any. But ever since his first encounter with Goku, during the days in which he cared for no one but himself, when Goku defeated him yet let him live that day…he held respect and gratitude for him…maybe not a lot…but it was there. He knew that, he admitted that now. He even let himself care for the younger man now. Not as much as the others, but the care and the loyalty was there.

Vegeta admitted he hated to let his feelings show. He was a Saiyan, a hard faced warrior. He shouldn't have feelings, he shouldn't have cares, but if so, they shouldn't be shown. It was against his pride and race. He couldn't go against something so…important.

"Earth to dad"

"What did you say?" Vegeta asked his son, completely forgetting he was there.

"I asked what was wrong with Goku" Vegeta regained his composure and scowled back down at his son.

"He's just not well and could probably die okay"

"Die? Oh no! Does Goten know?" Trunks asked him with sad eyes.

"He doesn't know everything, so don't get telling him anything! The kid has enough troubles" Vegeta told him, "Now go. I wish to be in peace" Trunks nodded and walked off leaving his father to his thoughts.

* * *

After feeding the children and Vegeta with the help of Bulma, Chichi made her way back to Goku's room, little Gosha with Gohan. She opened his door with a creak, slightly happy hat he was laying there awake. He smiled gently at her as he came in and closed the door. He had had a few visits today, mostly from Chichi, just checking up on him. Bulma had been in, 18, Krillin and Gohan to. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked him softly, sitting down next to him upon the soft mattress.

"A little…weak…and it's a little…hard to breathe now and then" he spoke quietly, his gaze still fixed upon her. She didn't know what to say. What was she to say? Awe, don't worry honey you'll get better, you'll be okay in the morning…if you're alive…

She choked on her tears…

Kami what had she done to disserve this? What had her children done to disserve this? What had he done? He was Earth's hero…Earth's everything, yet he's getting punished in someway and suffering for it. It wasn't fair…it just wasn't fair!

"It's going to be okay honey" he spoke softly, his fingertips caressing her jaw line, "It's going to be okay"

She left after that. She left not being able to bear the pain anymore. She sat outside, her heart broken form shaking from the cries, her arms and legs shivering from the sudden cold. But it wasn't cold from the wind, but cold from the fear and loneliness she now felt in her heart. She sobbed for everyone…she sobbed for her children and for herself. After all he had been through, after all she had been through…this is what they got in the end…a broken heart…

She remembered the night she took her first breath down at the abandoned warehouse. Wilhem, she knew, was a doctor. One she trusted also, one she had known from the past. He had helped people…saved children from dying, brought newborns into the world…now this…

She couldn't believe it when she came back…she couldn't believe what he told her. She hated him then. She hated him for torturing Goku; she hated him for playing with his heart. Now…she hated him even more…

She cried some more, the salty tears stinging her eyes and souring her mouth before departing off her chin. That's when she felt something warm beside her…

* * *

He stood and watched her as she cried, helplessly and miserably. She was so alone…no matter how many children she had…she was alone at heart with him about to die. Vegeta could only imagine how Bulma would react if this happened to him. All he knew was that he'd feel terrible seeing his wife suffer like this. Though slightly uncomfortable with his sudden idea, he walked over to her sobbing body and sat down beside, suddenly feeling cold as his side touched hers. 

She glanced up, the tears visible and the grief all too clear to see. She seemed surprised yet angry at his sudden approach and only covered her face up with her arms once more.

"Crying isn't going to help" he told her in his gruff…emotionless voice.

"What do you care?" she angrily spat, "You hate him, why should it bother you?" she buried her face in her arms once more, still sobbing away.

"I don't hate him" he suddenly said, startling her all at once. She looked up at him from her crying den, shock and disbelief now replacing the sorrow.

"What do you mean you don't hate him? You've been trying to kill him all your life"

"Yes…but not out of hate" she sat up properly, quite interested by the sudden change in what emotion he had.

"I have never hated Kakarot, only envied him" he spoke quietly. He must have been insane, telling her such deep feelings and truths like this. Even Bulma, his own wife, didn't know about some of the things he held captive in his mind.

"Why did you envy him?" she croaked out, her throat dry from the tears.

"Because he was always stronger than me…always…one step ahead of me! I told myself I hated him. I told everyone I hated him…but I do not. I hate to admit this, but, I respect Kakarot, and I hold a high level of respect for him. Not because he is a Saiyan, but because he let me live" Chichi continued to listen as Vegeta let out what he had kept hidden for so long.

"I never told him such things, or showed him them but I felt them. I am a Saiyan warrior. Feelings are to be kept to myself. Though, that rule was cast aside when Bulma came into my life…" he trailed off.

"I never knew you…like him" Chichi spoke gently.

"You're the only one who knows now, so don't you dare let this conversation go any further than us, understand?" he almost demanded. She smiled weakly.

"I promise Vegeta" They sat in silence for several seconds, the once dead wind now blowing gently as the afternoon began.

"Its hard you know" she whispered, peering down at the floor, "It's hard seeing him suffer and…knowing he's…about to die" the tears came again, "I just don't know what to do. I mean, after everything we've been through and after everything that's happened he's still getting taken away from me. And it hurts…it hurts so much, knowing that everything I loved and cherished about him…it's going to vanish…he's going to vanish…and he's never going to come back…" Vegeta quietly watched as she sobbed her heart out, "Oh Vegeta…it hurts so much. I love him so much…yet he's leaving me alone…" she placed her hand to her face, her cries loud and pained. Vegeta hesitated and swallowed deeply before he pulled her to him, letting her cry upon his shoulder. That's all he could think of doing…that's all he could do to comfort the woman. She needed someone to cry on…someone to cry everything out upon. She needed to let the pain out…

* * *

It seemed hours since the moment she shared with Vegeta. She never imagined such emotions to come from him. And to her? She always thought he despised her, let alone her husband. Maybe she was completely wrong about him after all. 

The night had drawn in and tension could be felt in the main sitting area. Another day had passed, yet Goku was still alive…they were just counting down the hours…maybe even the minutes now…

She had to escape that room. She couldn't bear the tension it held and the clammy atmosphere was just enough to make her dizzy. She entered his room once more, shocked to see him standing next to Gosha's crib, telling her sleeping form gentle words. Chichi could hardly bear this moment, and it only brought back memories of an earlier moment, one shared between father and son. Goku wanted to talk to Goten, and tell him everything, tell him what was going to happen. But it was hard for Goku; Chichi could tell by the way he acted when Goten cried. Gohan wasn't that much easier to talk to either. Though he was older and he understood, he still let out his cries upon his father, telling him regrets, telling him how much he loved and adored him. It was so hard for Goku…so hard because he felt guilty.

Chichi watched as he caressed her small soft cheek, smiling warmly down at her.

"Everything's going to be alright sweetheart" he told the child, "Daddy promises that" Chichi blinked a couple of times to stop more forceful tears as she fully entered and closed the door. He stood up and turned to face her, his face looking tired and drawn.

"Hey" he gently formed the words, the smile never leaving his handsome face. That was probably one of the things she would miss most about him. His so called trademark of a smile. It softened and melted her heart every time she saw it, and he knew how much she loved it. But seeing it now…it just tore her apart…because she knew, he was going to die.

He got into bed, her soon following him to sit down beside him. He lay back, his breathing a little uneasy.

"Chichi" he whispered. She watched him with careful eyes at his change of voice as he opened his weary eyes.

"Chichi, can you…stay with me…tonight?"

"Of course sweetheart" she whispered tearfully. She was so glad it was dark in the room. She was sure he couldn't see her painful tears.

"I want you to…hold me…please, honey…can you hold me?" he asked her, his eyes intently gazing into hers. She could feel his eyes on her. She could see how much he needed this.

"If I do pass…at least I know I'll…be in your arms…that's all I want…to be in your arms…" he croaked, that smile never leaving his face. She obeyed him and sat in the bed, pulling him into her arms like a mother would do to a child. She held him gently, her arms circled around his upper body, her fingers combing through his midnight hair. He leant into her body, his head upon her bosom, soothed by her heart beat that beat so much faster than his. He inhaled deeply, her scent comforting him and her fingers through his hair causing him to gently purr.

She thought deeply as she held him She thought about everything and anything with any relation to the man she held in her shaking arms. She refused to sleep this night. She refused to sleep when her husband could die in her arms. How could she? Why would she? She shut her dark eyes hard, the tears frequently falling like fallen angles. She bit her lip, trying to stop the sibs she knew would come. She hated this…she hated everything…she hated herself even.

She loved him, Kami only knew how much she loved him, or maybe he didn't. Maybe he didn't know how much love and devotion she held in her heart for this crazy man. But it didn't really matter now did it? No, it didn't. Kami wasn't here anymore, and her husband wouldn't be soon either. She let out a whimper at the thought of holding a cold dead body soon.

The more she thought, the more it tormented and tortured her already terminated soul. She couldn't take anymore…she just couldn't…

"I love you" he murmured against her warm chest.

"I know, and I love you to" she whimpered.

"I know" he quietly spoke.

Nothing more was said after that. Nothing more was needed to be said. Everything he needed to say was said…but she on the other hand wanted to tell him so much more. She wanted to tell him her regrets, her apologies, her guilt. She had so many doubts and so many different pains she wanted to spill out. But she guessed he'd never know them now. He'd never know her true feelings…

But as he slept that night, he heard her mourns, he heard her cries and begs to Kami for him to live…and he knew now…he knew deep down inside, h wouldn't die alone and unloved, he would die knowing the most amazing woman in the world, loves him…

**_Phew, quite a long chapter eh? So how was it? Any good? I really hoped you liked it. Boy, this story is coming to an end soon! Not too long to go now! (Cries again) Oh well, review and make me happy! I love you all so much! I really, really do! Maybe even more than I love Goku! (Nah, that's not possible I'm afraid! Heehee) _**

_**Please review coz I love you! Ooh it rhymes! **_

_**Love Gosha xxx**_


	19. He's Here

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

_**I am so thankful for the reviews guys. Really I am, thanks so much. I love you all!**_

**

* * *

**

Striking The Heart

_He's Here_

* * *

The powerful warrior sat upon the mountainside and watched the amazing display before him. The sky was shades of several reds and oranges from the undying flames that spread across the city. From house to house, it burned and destroyed everything in its path. He could hear the screams of panic struck people, frightened, fleeing for their lives. He smirked, enjoying the view, satisfied with what he had done.

He enjoyed the view for several moments longer, more cries and calls erupting from the burning village, the heat becoming unbearable for the poor people who lived there.

"Perfect" he purred.

* * *

Krillin poked at the spring rolls with his chopsticks, as he sat upon the hard floor, his plate in his lap. Mr Popo had cooked them plenty of food for breakfast to enjoy but nobody seemed to be hungry. Not even the prince of Saiyans touched it. Krillin sighed, the food boring him, his thoughts leading onto something more important. The group had been quite all morning, wondering if it was true that Goku had passed during the night. Chichi hadn't come out of the room yet, making them nervous wrecks.

He had to admit, he really was keeping his hopes up for Goku. With the dragon balls, he was sure Goku would be saved. But Piccolo and Yamcha still hadn't come back yet. Surely they would have collected at least five of the balls by now, right? He set the dish aside, leaning his chin in the palm of his sweaty hand. Goku was his best friend. He was like a brother to him, someone he truly worshipped and cared for. He always ended up going through the bad things in life, despite how good and pure hearted he was. He always seemed to be the one who went down. Maybe not in combat, but in life.

He had been through so much. Like loosing his grandfather, finding out he wasn't a human, dying endless times, and then loosing his wife a few months ago. It just wasn't fair. He felt for Goku, he had prayed for him and cried for him. He just really hoped Chichi would walk through those doors right now with a smile on her face. That's all he needed. Reassurance, so the hope he had in his heart would live on.

* * *

She wiped away another falling tear from her cheek and sniffed, snuggling back against the headboard. She had been awake for an hour now, crying, weeping and praying. She still held his cold motionless body close to hers, the hope still there, the begging still there. She couldn't tell if he was alive or not. Though the bond told her there was something there, she didn't know whether he was dead or not. She leant her chin on his head, rocking him back and forth and warming up his cold form. He was so cold she shivered at the contact.

How long she stayed like that she didn't know. All she knew was when she looked at the clock; it was nice in the morning. That's when she decided to give up. He wasn't moving, she couldn't feel him breathing, so she gave up. She shifted from the bed, placing him down fully on the mattress. She combed her fingers through his matted knotty hair and stroked his hard cold cheeks with her trembling fingertips. She smiled underneath the cascading tears and pulled the blanket up to his neck.

"I love you Goku" she whispered. She heard Gosha making gurgling noises in her crib and Chichi stood up, the tears flooding her face as she went over to her child. She felt helpless. She felt lost. As she stood there, she felt as though everything was nothing…everything was pointless. She felt like her world had been destroyed…her heart torn…again.

"Chichi" she gasped, her mouth wide from shock as she turned around on her heels. She immediately smiled, the sobs soon replacing it as she ran over to him. She fell on him, the tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't really mind.

"Hey, why the tears?" he croaked. His eyes were half shut she noticed, form exhaustion. She could see he was losing life, and very quickly. He was just so gloomy looking, it hurt her so much. It was as though he wasn't her happy go lucky carefree Goku no more.

"Oh Kami Goku. I'm so glad you're still alive" she whispered into his chest as she cried gently. His tired body grunted under her weight, but with a struggle he put his one arm over her back and stroked her fabric covered back up and down.

"Yeah. I was sure I was going to pass last night. I really felt bad and so weak. Not that I feel any better today" he said, that smile of his never leaving his lips. She couldn't help but smile, though she felt awful for the fact he was still in pain and still dying. But looking at him now she could tell…he wanted to die last night. He wanted to ease the never ending agony he was feeling.

"Maybe I could get you some pain killers or something"

"Nah they don't work. Bulma gave me some yesterday and they didn't help any. Don't worry so much hon. I'm very grateful for the help and support you've given me, but there's nothing you can do now" he said. Damn it, why is he still smiling? How could he still smile? Was it to reassure her or to tell her he had given up to?

* * *

Goten and Trunks were sat under the old tree at the end of the lookout, Trunks playing on a small game of some kind his mom had given him. Goten sat in misery, his boot the most enjoyable thing to pick at and play with right now. He hated Kami. He hated him because he was hurting him. He lost his mom first, now his dad. It would be his brother next.

"Oh yeah! I did it!" Trunks cheered, successfully completing the level. He looked across at Goten, the huge smile he once had fading.

"Hey are you okay?"

"No I'm not" he moaned.

"Is it because of your dad?"

"Uh-huh" he whimpered, the tears welling up.

"Listen Goten, I'm not sure if this will help, but I'll be here for you. I'll help your momma take care of you"

"Thanks Trunks, but its not the same. I love my daddy. I don't want him to go" Trunks felt pretty bad for his best friend. He wouldn't like to loose his dad like that.

Trunks did something he rarely did and put an arm around Goten's shoulders.

"It's okay Goten. I bet Mr Piccolo and Yamcha will be back in time. The bad guys never win remember? Your dad will beat this!" Trunks sunk down when he saw Goten's drastic teary face.

"But what if he's already gone? What if it's already too late?" he cried, his bottom lip trembling furiously, "You don't know what it's like Trunks! I have only known my daddy for a little bit and now he's gone! You wouldn't understandid!" he sobbed. Trunks didn't know what to say this time. That's when he felt a familiar presence.

"Gohan?" Trunks said, "I swear, I didn't make him cry!" he suddenly said.

"I know Trunks, it's alright. Let me talk to him alone a minute okay?" Trunks nodded and left the area.

Gohan sat down next to the crying Goten and took the child into his large muscular arms.

"Hey squirt, some on now, you're a big boy, you mustn't cry"

"But…I can't…help it Gohan. I love…daddy. I want him…to sty" he sobbed. Gohan sighed and held him tighter.

"And so do I Goten. But we got to be strong. Mommy's gonna need us to be strong and so is our baby sister"

"I know…I just can't…help it brother"

"I know Goten…I know" Gohan whispered, the familiar wet substance running down his cheek.

* * *

With a gurgling and very hungry Gosha in her arms, Chichi made her way to the kitchen. She had left Gosha's bottle by the microwave, the bottle ready to be made. After filling and warming it up she took the bottle and feed the baby as she walked outside.

"Chichi?" Krillin and Bulma questioned. Chichi seemed wary, but with that smile, they knew Goku was alive.

"Oh thank Kami" Bulma said silently.

"I knew he'd make it. I just knew it" Krillin rejoiced, happy tears glistening in his eyes.

"How is he?" 18 asked her friend, little Marron hanging onto her leg.

"He's not any better, but he's awake and he's smiling and talking. That's enough to keep m happy" she said. Gosha continued to drink up her bottle as Gohan and Goten came over. Chichi noticed her little boy had been crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I want daddy" he whined, hugging her leg.

"I know honey. But he's awake now"

"You mean…he's alive?" he asked, his hopes suddenly up.

"He sure is. You can see him if you want"

"YAY!" He cheered, "My daddy's still alive! You hear that Trunks! He's okay!" Goten cheered, hugging Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed. He was right all along.

"I told you" he said.

"Whatever! I'm gonna go see him! That okay momma?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled but as he was about to run in, a cold wind blew over the lookout.

* * *

Goku winced as he sat up, his body painfully exhausted and beaten. He tried to catch his breath as he stood up and slowly walked to the door. He was having a hard time breathing. That he couldn't handle. It was really getting him down.

He made it to the open door and with the door frame as his support he walked through and down the hallway.

* * *

The cold wind blew across the lookout, the warriors' cloths blowing, their neck hairs standing on end. Vegeta immediately knew what it was and he stood beside Bulma, little Trunks to. Chichi gasped at what the cold wind brought and she whispered, "You"

* * *

Goku ambled towards the main door out and with a shaky hand he turned the knob. Opening it with a creak he put one foot outside, the sun making him squint and the cold wind chilling him even more than he wanted. He looked around, his friends and family in sight…and…someone else. He frowned…

"Wilhem"…

_**I'm sorry for the long update. No excuses, except I have been quite busy. Really I have. Sorry it was a pretty short chapter to. The next one will be longer I promise! Ha, I bet you all thought Goku died! Heehee, not…yet! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! Lol. **_

_**I hoped you liked this chapter! Thank you for sticking with me everyone. I'm so happy! I hope you all review again!**_

_**Kami bless**_

_**Gosha xxx**_


	20. Fall To My Knees

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

_**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I've only just started back at Sixth Form College and the amount of homework and stuff I got is unbelievable! I have no time for anything right now. Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me and reviewing all the way. I really do appreciate it.**_

**

* * *

**

Striking The Heart

_Fall To My Knees_

* * *

Silence echoed from their mouths at the arrival of their enemy. They couldn't utter out a word or phrase, a gasp or a growl. Shock was all that could be felt. Shock…and fear.

He smirked coldly, his evil features ugly and frightening as he scanned over the Z Warriors. Vegeta created a deep snarl at their rival and only got a chuckle in reply.

"What's the matter Vegeta, surprised to see me?" Wilhem spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he gruffly asked. What was he doing here? He possessed the power that he wanted and the fact that Goku was going to die. Surely that was more than enough? What more did he want?

"I thought I'd come and pay you all a nice little visit" he said, his three dark followers motionlessly watching.

"You've visited long enough" Vegeta grumbled back. Wilhem chuckled once more.

"That's your problem Vegeta. You don't seem to understand that I am the one who makes the rules here. You don't have a say in the matter. If I want to come and visit, I come and visit. If I want to rip out your heart, then I'll do it. It's as simple as that"

"Don't you think you've destroyed enough?" asked a brave Krillin. 18 swallowed nervously.

"No, my friend. I'm afraid I can't get enough of destruction and…desolation" he muttered, taking his attention to the young woman holding a child. He smiled thoughtfully, fully aware of the situation.

"My, my, she's grown" Chichi backed away at his stare, little Gosha squirming unhappily in her mother's arms. Tien soon stood in front of Chichi.

"Don't even think about it!" he yelled, ready to protect Chichi at all costs. Wilhem continued to stare, frightening Chichi.

"I am not thinking anything. I am just simply stating that she has grown. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes" came a small, tired voice. Everyone turned around to see Goku standing there. He looked weak, barely able to move but his menacing battle stare was somehow etched upon his face.

"Goku, it was so nice of you to join us" Wilhem said, "Come closer, we want you to join our little reunion"

"What do you want?" Goku demanded with great effort, his breathing as if he had run a thousand marathons. Wilhem laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Goku became nervous at Wilhem's hesitation. What did he want? But most of all, who did he want this time? Goku panicked, knowing he probably couldn't defend Chichi and Gosha, let alone his sons. What would he do if Wilhem attacked one of them, or all of them?

"I've come to watch you die" Wilhem spoke deeply. Goku tensed, remembering his state. He couldn't understand why he was still alive. Bulma had predicted 3 days, maybe 4. Sure, it was the fourth day, but he was still hanging on. How and why? Was it hope? Was it the fact that Wilhem was here and Kami knew Goku needed to protect his family? But he couldn't watch over them, so why was he still living?

"You're more twisted than I thought" Vegeta uttered, "You disgust me"

"Really? I'm glad" Wilhem said with a snigger.

"Wilhem, I'm going to die anyway, whether you watch or not. But please, leave my family out of this" Goku begged with as much force as he could conjure up. Wilhem sniggered uncontrollably, his henchman still stood unmoving like the ground itself.

"Please Goku, even if I promised to such a request, do you really think I'd keep to it?" Goku snarled.

"Besides, I cannot let your brats live. They'll grow up just like you, powerful and innocent at heart. Especially you're eldest. I cannot risk having another one of you around!"

"You monster! THEY'RE CHILDREN!" Goku spoke outraged.

"I don't think I care" He spoke casually. He turned and looked back at Chichi, her horrified glance still there. He smirked.

"There, there my lady, who said I'm going to kill you? You would make a lovely slave. Maybe make something more" he said suggestively. She gasped in disgust.

Goku became irritated and angry and advanced a few steps closer where he stood next to his wife.

"I won't let you"

"Please Goku, you can hardly breathe, let alone walk. What makes you think I'm afraid of you right now? What makes you think you can stop me?" Wilhem asked the rhetorical question. Goku swallowed at Wilhem's comment. It was true. He couldn't do anything right now, not in the position he was in.

Wilhem casually walked up to Goku, the smirk never leaving as his black alien like form walked. Goku became nervous at the close encounter and backed off a little, his frightened wife and few month old baby behind him.

Goku clenched his fists, the contraction of his muscles hurting a lot more than he thought. Sweat droplets cascaded down his forehead and his breathing was ragged from fear.

Fear was something he didn't encounter often. Usually he wasn't afraid in battle even up against an enemy who was stronger than himself. But when his family became involved, that was a different matter all together. That's what frightened him…that's what terrorised his mind. The thought of them getting hurt or killed was what destroyed him internally…not some man made poison…but the feeling of loneliness, emptiness and loss. Hat…he couldn't handle…

Wilhem had reached him and was only a few centimetres away. Goku could feel his power, his aura of energy. He didn't stand a chance.

"I know I've said it many times, but I've been dreaming of this day for fifty years"

"He needs a hobby" Krillin muttered. 18 Smacked him across the head, warning him if Wilhem didn't pound him she would.

"You don't know how amazing this moment is to me. Seeing you like this brings joy to my heart"

"I didn't think you had one" Goku spat.

"Ha-ha-ha. That's one thing we'll soon both have in common" he spat back, "But you needn't worry about being alone when you die because I'll make sure your family and your pathetic friends join you. Well, except for your darling wife of course. She'll make the perfect slave to me"

"You animal" Goku told him angrily.

"No, I'm not an animal. I just like to cause pain. Not only will you be without her but she'll be without you. It's amazing how much you two are attached to one another. Its almost heart lifting when I see the anguish you two produce"

"Stop it!"

"What's the matter Goku? Can't you take the pain like a man? You are a coward Goku. A weakling…nothing to me and you always will be nothing. And I'll make sure you die remembering that" He moved closer to Goku, his fist balling up into a fist in the process.

"But don't worry Goku, it'll be slow and PAINFULL!" He shouted, punching Goku hard in the gut. Goku fell to the ground, clutching his excruciating abdomen, whimpering from the pain. Chichi screamed his name and fell to the ground next to him, baby Gosha crying against her fast rising chest.

Goku bit his lip and rose to his knees, soon pushing himself back up and onto his feet. He held his gut, the flesh and insides throbbing insanely. Wilhem laughed.

"Chichi, get inside" he panted, his one eye half shut.

"But Goku-"

"-CHICHI PLEASE! It's…too dangerous, please…get inside with the baby! I don't want…you getting hurt!" he said in between worn out breaths. She nodded and was about to run inside when the three cloaked figures arrived in front of her. She gasped loudly, holding Gosha to her tightly as she cried.

"NO!" Goku called. Chichi backed away from them and ended up next to Tien who put his hand on her shoulder.

"You stay away!" he told them.

Goku was stunned when Wilhem suddenly surprised him with a kick to his side. He flew across the lookout, skidding along the hard tiles of the floor, some of them ripping out at the hard contact. He grunted in pain as he held his battered arm that bled intensively from the skid. He breathed heavily, barely seeing through his blurred eyes as Wilhem approached him. But Gohan stood in his way.

"You leave my father alone" he spoke heroically. Wilhem burst out laughing and continued to advance on him.

"Move boy or you will suffer the same fate…quicker" he dangerously whispered, his vicious frown and evil smirk never disappearing. Gohan stood his ground, but that was all threw aside literally when Wilhem amazingly threw Gohan across the lookout, crashing into the palace itself. Videl screamed at the collision and worriedly ran over to find him in the pile of rubble.

Goku sat up, his head spinning, his vision blurry. He felt so weak…so ill…so…dead.

Wilhem ceased him by his shirt and pulled him up to meet his eyes.

"Now you see. I don't play games Goku. So your pathetic displays are over" he whispered. Goku struggled under his grasp, soon dropped to the ground when Piccolo and Yamcha landed.

"Goku!" Yamcha called three dragon balls in his grasp.

"What is this?" asked a confused Wilhem. Goku smiled slightly.

"I knew you guys would make it!" Krillin shouted as he ran over to them. Chichi sighed in relief, Wilhem still perplexed, his followers still non-moving.

"Alright Dende" Piccolo began to the young Namek, "Call out the Eternal Dragon" Dende nodded and extended his arms in front of him.

Wilhem watched as the young Namek chanted some sort of password and suddenly the sky became dark.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Lightening lit up the dark sky, the lookout suddenly shaking as a large dark figure emerged from the golden spheres. The form took a shape, arms and a head spreading from the shape. It roared, turning into colours, soon startling Wilhem at its gigantic size.

"A Dragon?" he questioned himself, "What on Earth is this? I've not heard of this?"

"You obviously haven't been doing your homework Wilhem. I'm disappointed" Vegeta mocked him.

Shenron appeared above them, his large self hovering with authority.

"Speak your wish" he bellowed deeply. Piccolo smirked and nodded down at Dende.

"Shenron, my wish is for-"

…But he stopped, suddenly so mesmerised in something else…

The others followed his eyes, all not believing what they saw…

* * *

The pain was strong now. There was no doubt about that, but it was getting stronger…taking over him…concurring his soul…He gasped, his hand clutching his aching muscled breast, his heart beating at a phenomenal rate. He couldn't breathe properly…he couldn't focus…everything was spinning out of control…

He fell to his knees, his world turning too fast to follow. The pain pumped out of him like blood from a wound. He winced, the cries from his friends not heard. Every beat felt like a ripping knife…every hard breath felt like it was the last…

…that's when he hit the ground…

Whether it was the darkness from the dragon's appearance or the darkness from his blurred vision…he couldn't see the light. It was all so frightening…yet so…familiar…

He barely heard a woman's cry and he felt something circle around his cold body. He tried to see her…he tried to feel her…but he couldn't. She stopped crying…suddenly aware she could hear his beating heart…

The lookout was quiet. The wind had stopped and so had everyone's breathe…his heart beat echoed around the silent atmosphere, painfully clear to them it was slowing down...

…'Beat beat'…'beat beat'…'beat beat'………'beat'…'beat'……'beat'………'beat'…………...


	21. Helpless

_**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only. **_

**

* * *

**

**Striking The Heart**

_Helpless_

* * *

Beat……………………….beat…………………………………………………………

Everything fell silent…everyone fell silent…his heart fell silent…

Her breath was caught in her throat and her body felt so numb from the pain and anguish she felt rising up in her. But slowly and surely, she burst into heart breaking sobs, the tears mingling with his hair as she pulled him close to her chest…where her heart still beat…she sobbed out everything she had, her strength, her regrets…her love. She rocked him back and forth, mumbling and begging for him to come back, but she knew it was impossible now.

Her husband was dead…

The warriors stood still, their eyes fixed on Chichi with her husband's body perched in her loving arms. They all felt the pain…they all felt the loss. Goku was their everything, they all looked up to him, and they all believed in him and followed him. Now he was gone…it was all too much. Bulma couldn't hold back her cries as she fell into Vegeta's chest, her sobs not helping the other's as the fact that Goku was dead sank in a stabbed them even more. Goten sat upon the floor, his face buried in his hands as he cried out his pain…Piccolo stood still and proud, not letting his emotions get the better of him, like the Saiyan prince, but deep inside they were both crumbling and falling apart.

If it was possible, she cried out some more. Her tears never seeming to end, like the grief that struck and tugged at her heart. No matter how many times she had said it, she still had to question…why? Why was this happening? She always thought things happened for a reason…what reason is there this time? Is it just to break her down? Is it just to torture her some more? Was that what Kami wanted? To torture her? She felt sick…a burning kind of sick, like she would just throw up all her pain and all her love for this man she held dead in her arms.

Wilhem smiled in approval, his three followers lifeless as they stood behind him. After fifty years of dreaming, it had finally happened…his enemy was now dead. He took his gaze to her sobbing form, the tears never seeming to cease.

"Oh please, pull yourself together" he told her. She looked up from her grieving den and frowned, her pain all too clear to see.

"I did you a favour by destroying him. Now you won't have to worry about him anymore"

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! YOU WILL GO TO HELL! IF I MUST DO IT MYSELF YOU WILL GO TO HELL!" She cried.

"I would love to see you try, princess" he sarcastically remarked. Vegeta snarled, the fury burning up, his veins pumping with anger, his muscles tensing. He let go of his wife and yelled in fury, his muscles bulging and his power increasing. He charged at Wilhem. The dust and fumes from his exit spraying across the remaining warriors as he charged. He reached Wilhem, his hands clenched into mighty fists, his teeth grinding and his eyes livid. He screamed some more, throwing his fist out to hit his rival with great force. Wilhem caught the childish attack and with a swift movement, kicked Vegeta in the side sending him crashing to the ground.

Bulma screamed her husband's name, Vegeta in agony upon the floor, blood spurting up from his throat from Wilhem's simple yet deadly attack. Chichi cried some more, the fear of loosing everyone sinking in, the pain of her husband's death now deep within her heart. Yamcha fell to his knees, the crying baby in his arms as he shed his tears, the realisation of loss hitting him hard. Krillin angrily yelled, his voice quivering as he turned to look up at the dragon.

"You gotta make him come back! Please, I wish the poison was gone! I WISH THE POISON WAS GONE!" He screamed, collapsing to the floor, Marron crying in fear, 18 falling next to him, her arms wrapping around his sobbing form.

"He can't leave…not again…he just can't"

"Its too late Krillin, I'm so sorry" 18 whispered to him.

Piccolo couldn't stand the mourning no longer. His heart stung as he threw off his cape and turban and flew hastily at Wilhem. Tien growled, following Piccolo's movements, charging at the villain who took away Goku's life.

Wilhem smirked, his fighting techniques ready to unleash themselves. Piccolo threw out his fist, Wilhem catching it easily and with power he swung the Namek painfully into the approaching Tien. Tien, unable to dodge the fast attack, only shielded himself with his arms as Piccolo hit him, the pair cascading to the ground.

Goten's tears had ceased as he stood up from his puddle of tears and powered up to his maximum level. He charged down at Wilhem, leaving Trunks behind. But Trunks stood up straight and proud, his father's defeat hanging heavy at his heart. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, his eyes green and his hair golden. He yelled Goten's name and charged in after him. But within an instant they were both devastatingly cast aside.

Videl screamed, the loss of the others torturing her and the thought of her being the last one frightening her. Gohan was in tears, his mouth uttering mumbles of his dad and his fears.

Wilhem charged up slightly as he flew in at the remaining warriors. Yamcha panicked, little Gosha wailing in his trembling arms.

"DENDE!" He screamed as he threw her to the young Namek. Dende caught the small child and hurried her inside to Popo.

Yamcha's eyes widened when Wilhem reached him and caught him off guard with a fierce punch to his face. Krillin stood up, his small body in front of his family in protection. Wilhem turned to him and sniggered…

Chichi watched in a daze as she saw Wilhem take her friends down one by one…

A single tear cascaded down her pale frightened face, a cold wind suddenly blowing it away. She looked up, three dark figures standing before her, all alike in every way. She looked back down at her husband, a small smile upon his face, his body no longer in pain. She smiled at him, the tears suddenly stopping as she kissed his cold forehead.

"I love you" she whispered to him. She stood up rapidly, her loving face now one of utter hate. She punched the one dark figure, her hand and body going straight through it. She lost her balance, mostly out of shock and fell to her knees. When she turned around upon the floor, they were no longer there, but when she turned back around, she gasped.

Wilhem smirked down at her, his hands bloody and yet he was untouched. The atmosphere was silent…There was no sound left to hear. Everyone was either out cold or dying upon the floor….there was no one left now…no one to save her…no one to protect her…no one to help her…She looked up at the villain, his cold eyes fixed upon her, his menacing smirk crushing her collapsing soul. He lifted his muscular arm, his hand balling up into a dangerous fist, electric shots spitting out from it.

Chichi was helpless and defenceless. There was nothing she could do now…nothing she could do to stop him…

…But five deep bellowing words shot through her mind…

…"Your wish has been granted"…

Wilhem threw forth his fist, and at the same time, her eyes closed.

She expected pain…she expected contact…she expected death…but none came…

She opened her eyes, her face centimetres from his fist. Piccolo sat up, his eyes widening at the sight. Wilhem was inches from her...But there was someone's else's hand in the way…

**

* * *

AAH! Another cliffhanger! Lol, i like them. And OMG! I am so sorry i took so long with the update! I really have been busy with school and the fact that my mom's in hospital. So i've been mom for the last few days taking care of me bro and sister. Its been really hard. But luckily she's getting much better.**

**I hope you review and i also hope it wasn't a crap chapter. In my mind, this chapter was the worst. I dunno why, it just is. Maybe it was because it took me ages to bloody do! pulls hair out lol, just stressed! REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**Kami bless**


	22. Do You Know What It's Like?

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**_

**

* * *

**

Striking The Heart

_Do You Know What it's Like?_

_

* * *

...But five deep bellowing words shot through her mind… _

…"_Your wish has been granted"…_

_Wilhem threw forth his fist, and at the same time, her eyes closed. _

_She expected pain…she expected contact…she expected death…but none came…_

_She opened her eyes, her face centimetres from his fist. But there was someone else's hand in the way…_

* * *

She blinked a few times, the situation startling her, confusing her even. She suddenly realised what had happened and that someone had saved her. She let out the breath she was somehow holding and turned her head to look up at her rescuer. 

She thought she was going to be sick at the sight…Sick from the shock, sick from the disbelief……sick from the relief…

"Goku" she croaked out, her bottom lip trembling, her eyes watering with tears.

Wilhem looked just as perplexed and confused. He scanned over Goku's body, wondering how on Earth he was standing there when he was clearly dead a minute ago.

"I don't understand. How can this be?" he muttered. Goku smirked.

"You underestimate me and the people of this planet Wilhem. You also underestimate the power of Shenron" Wilhem gasped and turned rapidly around to peer up at the gigantic form of Shenron. What did that humungous beast have to do with it?

"I…I can't believe it" Gohan cried, his body hurting, the tears clear in his dark onyx eyes. Videl sat beside him, a smile upon her young beautiful face.

"I knew it Gohan. I just knew your father would come through for us" she told him. He nodded.

Goten sat in a puddle of tears, Trunks sat next to him, his lip bloody and his one eye half closed.

"Okay, why are you crying now? Your dad's just fine just like I said" Trunks moaned.

"It's…its just….I….I thought I lost…sniff…him" he cried. Trunks rolled his eyes, his attention now taken to his father who lay upon the ground.

"Kakarot" he whispered, "I knew it" he let out silently, his eyes closing in relief and slight discomfort. Bulma ran out from the lookout, Dende and Popo not too far behind. Looking at the mess caused by Wilhem, she was suddenly very grateful that Dende had saved her and took her inside when he did. The first she aided to was Trunks, who shrieked when she grabbed him and held him close, kissing him and crying over him. He had never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

Wilhem pulled back his hand from Goku's, his eyes still not believing what they saw.

"That poison killed you. I saw it with my own eyes. Everybody saw it; no Dragon could have saved you"

"The point is Wilhem I'm alive and I'm back to stop you"

"Maybe you are alive, but you do not posses that power to stop me. I have your power plus my own remember?"

"I remember clearly. But Shenron can help me out there" he said with a smirk, his voice almost too casual for Wilhem's liking. Wilhem cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. Goku only grinned some more.

"Let me show you" Goku whispered dangerously, his once casual face vanishing into one of complete hate.

"Shenron…" he began, Wilhem stood in confusion, the others in curiosity.

"Give me my powers back" Shenron smiled if possible and he replied.

"Your wish….has been granted" his eyes turned red for a few seconds and before Wilhem could protest, Goku's body began to light up, a yellow flame flaring around him.

Chichi stood back in astonishment as Goku's body become that of light. His hands fisted up, his muscles tensing, the veins close to popping she thought. A storm began above him, that of lighting and power. The dark sky flashed several times, the lookout shaking, the atmosphere rumbling. She gasped when a strike of electricity hit Goku's body, his form taking it with no pain. He screamed in rage…in power…maybe even relief for finally having it all back within him…to have back what he claimed was his…

The warriors that were conscious watched in amazement at Goku's display of power. Bulma cried, mostly from the shock but also from the fact Goku was alive and standing there. Krillin laughed, the pain going unnoticed by him as he let joyful tears run down his cheeks.

"Goku…Buddy…I knew it…I knew it wasn't possible…for you to leave us…I just knew" he cried, 18's arms suddenly circling around him, little Marron beside her.

Goku's reclaiming stopped just as quick as it started. The sky was now silent and the storm ceased to be. There were no more powerful gusts of wind forcefully trying to knock the warriors off their feet. It seemed like it was all over…

Goku stood still, a smile upon his face as he inspected himself. He was back, he was sure of that, and boy did he feel good. He peered over at Wilhem, the face he had told him how shocked he was.

"What's the matter Wilhem? Cat got your tongue?" Wilhem snarled at him.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be!" he cursed out loud. Goku flexed his arms, a confident yet determined smile upon his handsome face.

"I'm sorry to have spoiled your dream. But you stole away my dream of peace and world happiness. So I would like to reclaim it" he said, his face now one of anger and detest.

"This will not happen…this will not happen!" Wilhem shouted, enraged.

"It already has" Goku whispered, his body suddenly taking off from the ground and charging at his unguarded self. He shrieked slightly as Goku's fist came into contact with his jaw. He yelped, the force sending him flying across the ground, some of the tiles coming up from the collision. Goku shot over to him, Wilhem up within the instant as they fought.

Fists met fists, knees met knees and Glares met glares as they continued to battle over the fate of Earth. Wilhem growled angrily, still unsure whether he was having a nightmare or not as he threw forward his large black fist which Goku blocked. Goku held onto him, suddenly swinging Wilhem's larger form around rapidly, soon letting go to collide once more with the tiles below.

Bulma and Yamcha fell over from Wilhem's contact with the ground. Chichi fell also, her eyes still on her husband as he hovered gracefully in the sky. She smiled and clasped her hands together.

"I believe in you" she whispered, "You can do this"

Fire erupted from the tile hole in which Wilhem crashed into. He shot out of it, blood flowing from his nose and forehead as he charged head on at his rival. Goku prepared his fists for impact and frowned deeply.

"Too long have you tortured me…too long have you tortured them…but no more…it all ends…now" he said to himself, his eyes turning green as he yelled out, his hair standing up into golden spikes.

"It's over Wilhem! We will suffer no more!" he shouted out. Wilhem ignored him and resumed his rapid flight and within seconds they both collided, a loud bang echoing through the air, the force felt from below.

The war was fierce now. Every blow was the best, both fighters enveloping a powerful aura, yet getting weaker with each passing second. Blood flew from both of them as they pounded each other, screams and yelps, winces and cries echoing around the atmosphere as the continued to battle.

Thoughts and memories shot through the Saiyan's head as he battled. Not thoughts of victory but thoughts of death…

He remembered Chichi…he remembered her death…her last moments…his crying form holding her cold dead body…the months of hell without her…the desolation, the pain and misery it brought along with it…it was all still there…clear In his mind like it happened just yesterday…and it would never go away…it would remain there…in his nightmares…in his heart…

He kicked Wilhem hard, a loud cry flowing from the villain's white lipped mouth. Goku could feel the pain of loss….he could feel the loneliness and the suffering from her death….he could feel it all, haunting him…torturing and tormenting him to no end.

It refused to fade away…it refused to listen to Goku's mind protests telling the thoughts to leave him alone…but they became stronger, making him stronger, urging and encouraging him as he fought harder with more supremacy.

Wilhem was tiring out. He didn't know how and he couldn't understand why but Goku was without doubt…getting stronger…

He looked deep into Goku's eyes, the fire and power there building up, the authority and supremacy lingering on and on…

Wilhem was afraid…

Fear was nothing to him before…fear was just something that you could find in the form of a dictionary…fear was something he would usually inflict on others….not something they would inflict on him…

He couldn't comprehend why he was afraid….he had never been it before…maybe it was because he was loosing…maybe it was because he had no way of escaping the Saiyan's wrath and anger. He had underestimated the Saiyan…he hadn't given him enough credit and hadn't believed he could accomplish a victory after the past events. But how could have he? He was dead wasn't he? He was dead to the ground…nothing more and nothing less…he had the right to be overconfident with the Saiyan, he had the right to be cocky because he was going to win anyway…but not anymore…

He grit his teeth and fought back. Goku was giving him his everything, even his emotions as he threw punches and endless kicks…

Wilhem was panting now…panting from exhaustion…panting from fear…

Goku could feel Wilhem's loss…just like he could feel the pain of his own. He briefly glanced down at Chichi, her beautiful perfect features full of worry yet he could sense her belief in him and her faith….he had to end this…for her…for them…for him…

He could feel his children as Wilhem grasped him and tried to take control, he could see Gohan…Goten and his baby Gosha…he could see them in his mind and feel them in his heart…he had to do this for them…and her…

It was going to end now…Goku knew it as he threw Wilhem off of him. Wilhem punched him down, Goku's body flipping over to land on his feet. He looked up at the monster he once trusted and respected and growled venomously at him.

"You see what you've done Wilhem…you see what you've made me become…its all your fault…its all your doing…you made me into this….this painful mass of emotion…you made me suffer…you killed me! You struck my heart! I can't take that anymore…I cannot take that pain again!" he cried out, the tears begging to be released from the emotion he felt. "So now Wilhem…it's all over! I will not let you harm or destroy anyone else…not mentally or physically! Not ANYMORE!" He bellowed, his serious voice echoing around the area, the yellow flames building up around his body as he ascended further.

He powerfully placed his strong male hands to his side in a cupping position, his gaze fixed on the rogue above…

He let a single tear fall…one single drop of pain from the hundreds he released before…

"It's over Wilhem" he spoke calmly. Wilhem glared down at the young man, his black skin letting the veins show though from his anger, his white teeth expressed as he growled down.

Goku began to from a ball of blue energy in his hands, his muscles and flesh tensing in the process.

"Ka-me-ha-me" Wilhem screamed in rage, the situation overwhelming him and in desperation he shot off into the sky. The warriors gasped in shock at his retreat and cowardliness but Goku only smiled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed out, the powerful wave of power erupting like a powerful storm from his hands, its direction at Wilhem into the sky. The lookout shook, the warriors' shook, the Earth below shook as Goku released his wave of monstrosity up at Wilhem.

Wilhem flew as fast as he could, hoping he could escape the blast…hoping that maybe he could be free. He suddenly stopped, afraid to move, afraid of the fact he couldn't go anywhere for he couldn't breathe in space. He looked down at the approaching attack, the blast only metres away. He didn't know what to do or say, he just couldn't think of anything but death…

He yelled out a protest as the wave hit him head on, his body took with it as it shot off into the darkness of the sky and into the emptiness of space.

Before anyone knew it…he was gone…

The blast vanished into thin air, leaving Goku standing alone on the ground, his eyes searching the atmosphere. He couldn't see him or feel him…did that mean it was over?

Vegeta stood up and held his bloody broken arm. He gazed up at the darkened sky, Wilhem's Ki no longer visible. He smiled his smile knowing it was over and done with. He also laughed to himself at how frightened Wilhem was. After all, he had all Goku's powers, wouldn't he have just used one of Goku's techniques to save himself?

"Stupid fool" Vegeta chuckled under his breath, "Even I was smarter than that" Vegeta peered over at Goku. He seemed relieved. But why wouldn't he be? After all the suffering and pain…who wouldn't be relieved?

The cries of his friends and children could be heard as they all raced towards him. Goku spun around and laughed at them all, nearly falling over as Goten jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Daddy!" he cried as he curled up into his father's arms.

"Hey…it's okay kiddo. Daddy's fine…everything's gonna be okay now son" Goten sniffed but smiled at his father's words before snuggling back in.

"Oh Goku" Bulma sighed, hugging him around the waist. Goku chuckled and patted her back.

"I missed you to Bulma" he said as he let her go and put Goten down. Gohan limped over; his arms already open to embrace his father, his eyes tearful for obvious reasons.

"Dad" he managed to say as he collapsed into him. Goku caught him and held him tight as Gohan held him close.

"I was so scared dad…so scared to loose you again…"

"Its okay son…I'm not going anywhere…not again" he murmured to him. Gohan smiled, overjoyed with the outcome of the fight and slowly he pulled back to show his father how much he was. Goku could only return it warmly, soon a nudging to his side taking his attention.

He looked up to see Piccolo standing there, a trickle of blood dried upon is lip, a cut across his chin.

"I should really give you more credit Goku"

"Nah…its Krillin you should have given credit to. He's the one that brought me back you know" Krillin cocked his eyebrow.

"I am?"

"Yeah, you begged Shenron to bring me back…and he did" Goku told him. Krillin laughed.

"Who knew begging could bring so much happiness. I feel so…so proud" Goku laughed, 18 only smiling warmly down at her crying husband.

"Goku" Piccolo quietly called. He glanced over at Chichi then back at him. Goku did the same. He saw his wife standing there, her eyes focusing on the ground, her face shocked.

"I think she's a little overwhelmed" Yamcha said slowly. Goku just stared at her…her beauty startling him all over again. He swallowed and walked past the others and over to her. His friends became silent.

He reached her spot, his throat quite dry yet his face happy. She looked up at him, a little shaky from what happened.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" she whispered back. Goku's warm smile lingered and so did hers until it faded and was replaced with a frown. Before Goku could question it she kicked him hard in the knee, his body jumping in surprise a loud yelp escaping his mouth.

"Aah, Chichi what was that for?" he whimpered.

"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? For dying on me that's what! I thought I lost you again and that I would be alone again! I couldn't handle you leaving me again! I couldn't handle the emptiness, the pain of it! I really thought you had gone Goku!" she cried. But he only smiled t her as she cried.

"Yet you think it's funny? What's the matter with you, you over grown-" she was silenced with a firm kiss from him. She jumped a little, her eyes wide, her body still. He slowly pulled away his deep eye contact never leaving hers. She blinked a few times before swallowing.

"And you think that's going to make me feel better?" she questioned with slight anger. He shrugged.

"I hoped" he whispered.

With that she jumped up on him, her feminine sinewy arms wrapping around his neck as she firmly placed her lips on his. He smiled within it, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist as he kissed back with everything he had.

Bulma and 18 smiled, leaving the guys to laugh at the loving scene. Goten blushed whilst Trunks and Vegeta rolled their eyes. But even so, Vegeta felt slightly happy inside.

Dende came outside, the little bundle of baby in his small arms. He saw the scene and blushed immediately, Mr Popo laughing also.

"Thank Kami everything is over" he whispered.

The kiss lingered on until Goku heard Gosha's gurgling. He pulled away slowly with a smile, Chichi only giggling as he reached for Gosha. He picked her up out of Dende's arms and held her up in the air.

"Guess what Gosha! Daddy's staying after all" Gosha chuckled and waved her arms around as Goku gently swung her around before placing her in his arms where Chichi kissed her small forehead.

"And mommy's staying to" she said to her child. Gosha smiled and reached for Chichi's loose hair, the lot of them laughing as she tried to pull it. Goten tugged at his father's pants.

"Does this mean we can go home now dad? All of us?" he asked happily.

"Absolutely" said Chichi as she picked her little boy up and balanced him on her hip. He laughed as she kissed his forehead to.

From that moment Goku felt his heart lift. Looking at his family now and his friends that surrounded them, there was no way he could leave again. No way could he once more abandon them. He loved and missed them too much to do so.

He didn't know what the future would bring…he couldn't predict it, he wasn't psychic, but he knew that whatever happens he will be there for them as a good husband and father should…after all, who would want to go through all that suffering?

He knew what it was like to have his world torn apart…he knew what It was like to have everything he ever had taken from him…He knew what it was like to loose the one he loved…the one he protected, lost to the darkness, lost to place he couldn't go…He knew how it felt to die yet live at the same time…

He knew the meaning of pain…he knew the feeling of anguish…

He tasted the tears he committed the cries…he felt the anger…

…He knew how it felt to have someone striking his heart……but deep inside he knew it would never happen again...

...right?...

**_

* * *

Wow! I finished! It's all over! Heehee! Wow, it feels good to finish it at last! Well, this was a very hard chapter to write because I had no idea what to do and how to end it. I only hope its okay for you, bit of a crappy ending but I was stuck. Ah well, I can't turn back now. _**

_**Thank you everyone for sticking with me and for reading/and/or/reviewing! Thank you so much! Here's the long awaited list:**_

_The General Of Darkness, Gotham's Princess, Super Saiyan 4 Chichi, Gosu, Wynora, Kinoha, Loving ya, Ranina, Rockerkid4988, Oznerol, Toki1, Fireflydragon62, Uchiha Shirozana, Griffmstr83537, Sonjalennon, GKUCutie, Lauryn, Platinum Unicorn, Hysteric Fan, Falconsblade, Night Angel Of Rain, Ash, Saiyan Authoress, Ninalee-Chan, Arcanine18, CarolinaWhiteRose, Nisha, Viper-Vegeta, Kayla, Hollie and Goku love Forever, GOKULUVA1, Gizmostar, Troubles, Jennifer, Saiyan Of Legend, Stephers, InuSaiyan007, Animegirl159, Kawaii-Chan The Anime Angel, VEGETAHATER1,Dawn Guavera Halliwel, Ashley, Mai, Lacetree80 and Cardcaptormarina._

_**Thank you all so much! I love you all!**_

_**Well, that's it folks (cries) it's all over! I really hope you review one last time and thank you so much for reading once more. I really appreciate it because it encouraged me to write more. Thank you.**_

_**Kami bless**_


End file.
